Torn Between Two Loves
by jasper-emmett-lover
Summary: Ness has always loved Brandon, but she can't deny her feelings for Jacob. Can she find a way to keep both, or will she lose them? Will her life be torn apart just when everything falls into place, and will the Volturi take everything away? Rated m.
1. Chapter 1

**The begining of the end**

**Chapter 1: Stop fighting!**

**pre-face**

_It was all crashing down before me, and i felt as is there was nothing I could do about it. I felt like I didn't have control over my life anymore. It scared me to think I could be losing everything and that I would never get any of it back. Nothing felt right anymore,and everything was out of place. With Brandon and Jacob, I knew who I wanted, but I was so unsure of the choice I made. My heart wanted them both, and my mind was screaming at me to just leave. To just walk away and never look back, and as much as I wanted to listen to my mind, my heart wouldn't allow me to. I was so scared about what would happen, and my stomach was flipping and turning so much that I felt like I would colapse any moment. My world was spinning so fast, and I didn't see it slowing down anytime soon. As Brandon yelled at Jacob, all i could do was stand there and scream for them to stop as the tears fell, but I couldn't. My voice wouldn't work. And as the hit came, my heart broke. I never saw any of this coming, and I wished I could change it all. I ran to his side and looked up at him. I realized, here, right now, I had to make a decision that would change everything._

**Chapter 1: Stop fighting!**

It took everything I had not to just walk over to Jacob and rip his head off. How could he say that about Brandon? It was uncalled for, and very untrue. Brandon cared. I know he did. I just sat there, jaw dropped as the realization hit Jacob that he was way out of line.

"I'm sorry, Ness. I shouldn't have said that." he said with his head down, knowing he was wrong.

"Jacob, you may be my best friend, but sometimes I really don't understand some of the things you say. Do you not realize Brandon is the best thing that's happened to me in a really long time?" I asked.

"Ness," he sighed, "I'm sorry. I don't even know why I say some of the shit I do, I just don't wanna see you hurt, and you know just as well as I do that it won't take long before he leaves and you'll come crawling to me saying 'You were right, I'm sorry', and when that happens, I just want you to know, I'll be here, and I'll regret the fact that it came true. I really hope it doesn't, but I know it will. And I'm sorry, but it's true. I can't stand by and watch, and I'm sorry for that as well. You'll know where to find me if you need me. I love you, Ness." Jacob said as he stood up from the table and walked out the doors.

All I could do was sit there, motionless. I felt like I had just lost him completely, even though I knew Jacob could never leave completely. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as the door bell rang. Brandon. I smiled, knowing the second I looked in his eyes, things would be perfect again.

I wiped my face and then ran to the door. When I opened the door, I felt as if it had been years since I had last saw him. He hugged me and picked me up. When he sat me back down he kissed me and asked if I was ready. I went to tell my mom I was leaving and grabbed a jacket after hugging her and my aunt Alice.

When we made it to the car he opened the door for me and I waited for him to make his way around to his side.

"I've missed you." I said as he got in and started the car.

"Not near as much as I've missed you." he replied as he held my hand up to his lips to kiss it.

"So, what are the plans for today?" I asked as we started driving into town.

"I figured we would go eat, then head to the beach for a bit." He said, which sounded perfect to me.

We ate at Perkin's, a family owned sea food resturant, and then went to the beach at about seven and it was just getting dark. We were walking down the shore and we had taken our shoes off and rolled the end of our pants up so the water wouldn't get them wet. It was perfect. I looked up at him and he seemed to be deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?" I questioned.

He looked over at me, and he seemed kinda distant. He looked like he was in a complete other world. "I've felt like lately you've been keeping something from me." he said as he looked straight ahead. "It's been worrying me."

"What has?" I asked as I reached over to hold his hand.

"What's the deal with Jacob?" he asked quitely.

"He's just a friend. He's been my friend since we were little." I said.

"Do you like him?"

"Of course, but only as a friend. I've never thought of him as more. I never will. It's not like that with me and him." I said.

"I see the way he looks at you, Ness. The other day when we were at your house and your grandma cooked dinner for me you and him, and you didn't eat much, he looked at you like he could tell something was wrong, and when he asked you about it and you said nothing, I could even tell it was a lie, only he said something about it. I know he likes you more then just a friend." he said.

"Brandon, you have to understand. I don't like him like that. I really don't. He's just always been there, and he know's me better then I know myself, the same way you do. And when you and I got together, I had to choice between you and him because he told me he liked me, but I chose you." I said as I gave his hand a tiny squeeze.

"That would explain why he hates me." He laughed. "Ness, I love you, you know that right?"

I smiled as I answered, "I love you, too. I always will."

"Promise me something?"

"Of course." I answered.

"Promise me that no matter what you'll always love me." he said.

"I'll never stop loving you, ever. You know that."

I went to sleep that night, and I woke up screaming from a dream I had. Uncle Jasper woke me up and asked what I was dreaming about.

"I don't remember, I just know that I was upset and was screaming at someone to stop." I said.

"I kept feeling you were scared, upset, scared, worried, upset again, and then broken. It had me worried because I didn't know you were asleep. I'm sorry for waking you. I'll let you get your rest. Goodnight Renesmee." He said as he existed my room.

Uncle Jasper was always so caring about me, and he was one of the few that still called me by my full name rather then Nessie or Ness. His southern gentlemen habit had never left, and I liked that about him. I tried to go back to sleep after he left, but failed.

I checked my phone and had a message from Brandon, so I answered it and then went to take a shower to wake myself up. It was about six thirty when I got out, and I had school so I got dressed and then went downstairs to eat.

"Did you have another one of your dreams, dear?" My mother asked me as she placed a bowl of captin crunch infront of me with a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah, I still don't remember what it was about though. Is it bad I've been having dreams like that lately?" I asked before I took a bite of the cereal.

"I assume you got them from me. When I was stressed or upset about something, I would have nightmare's so bad I would wake up crying or screaming and all sweaty, and sometimes I would remember the dream I had, and other times I wouldn't. I think it would be a good idea if you maybe went out with Alice to the spa for a relaxing day." she said, and the moment the words were out of her mouth, we both regreted it.

"Yay! It will be so much fun! We can get massages and mani-pedies and then get our hair done! OH, I can't wait!" Aunt Alice squiled as she came running up to me.

"Yay." I said sarcastically with a mouth full of cereal.

"We need to hurry or we are going to be late for school." Dad said as he walked in and kissed my mom on the cheek.

At school, Bella and I are twins, Jasper and Rosalie are twins, Alice and Emmett are one year apart, and Edward's brother, Jacob goes to La push school because he chose to stay with their uncle. Bella, Edward, Alice and I are 17, while Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are 18. We were all adopted by the Cullens, and some of us kept our family names, while some took the Cullen's name.

Bella and I kept the last name Swan, Edward adapted Cullen, as did Emmett and Alice, while Jasper and Rosalie kept Hale for theirs. It's really the only way that we can blend in to be a normal family in Forks.

Brandon isn't allowed to know my family's secret, but I wish I could tell him every day what I really am or that he could guess it like my mom did with my father. When I got to school, Brandon was waiting for me by my locker, but his face wasn't the same. He seemed distant again.

"Hey." I said as he leaned down to kiss me. I could see in his eyes he was thinking something, and I could also see he wasn't going to tell me even if I asked.

A sophmore walked by and whistled at me, and the second he did, Brandon stood up straight to glare at the kid, who quickly walked away with his friends.

"I love it when you get jealous so easily." I said with a smile.

"I don't like the way other guys look at you." he said. "You're my girlfriend and everyone in this school know's that we've been together for six months. You would think they would have it through they're heads we aren't going to break up any time soon. Stupid little kids." He said with a huff.

I just shook my head and smiled as I said, "Let's get to class. Mr. White's going to kill us if we are late again."

_I'm sorry for what I said the other day. You know I didn't mean it. Please forgive me?_

I read the text from Jacob time and time again, unsure of what to say back to it. I finally replied telling him I was sorry for getting so upset about it and that I would like it if he would come over tomorrow after I got back from dinner with Brandon. I hadn't seen Jacob since our fight three days ago, and it felt like a really time since he and I had watched a movie and talked about what the pack had been doing lately. It had been even longer since I had been to the reservation.

When Brandon and I started dating, I realized I hadn't done much but spend every day with him, and one day a week I would hang out with Jacob,and one day a week I would hang out with Olivia and Anna. I had felt bad about it, but at the same time, I knew they all understood.

When Jacob came over, I hugged him and asked him if we could go to Emily's.

"I think she would like that. She's been asking when you were going to come visit." Jacob said with a smile. "I think she is cooking pasta tonight."

"Will Paul be there?" I asked, knowing that it would be hard to act okay around him after what he said to my father about Brandon and Jacob.

"He won't say anything, Sam's already talked to him about it, and He knows that if he says anything he won't have it easy." Jacob said.

I looked down, unsure if it was a good idea to go now. "Are you sure it's okay that I be there?"

"Look, Ness, even if Paul was right, or even if he was wrong, it doesn't change the way the rest of us feel about you. We all love you, and you know good and well that you are always welcome there. What Paul said doesn't change that. Nothing ever will." Jacob said as he pushed my bangs out of my face.

I smiled and Jacob opened the car door for me to get in. On the ride there, Paul's words kept ringing in my ear. It was like a replay in my head of the night he and my dad talked.

I was sleeping in my father's room at the Cullen house when I heard a loud bang and then Paul called my father's name. I guess that Paul didn't know I was awake, and that my dad wasn't paying attention to my thoughts. My father greeted Paul, but Paul wasn't interested in just talking.

"Edward, what Renesmee is doing to Jacob is wrong. She knows damn good and well that Jacob loves her, and she's playing him more then you play that damn piano of yours. You need to have a talk with her and set her straight. If you don't do it soon then I will. I'm not going to sit back and listen to how much seeing her with Brandon hurts Jake. He's a god damn human for crying out loud. You know it's not good for her to be with him. Why the hell are you allowing this?" Paul shouted.

"Paul, I think it would be best if you would lower your voice. I'm letting her be with Brandon because at the moment, it's what's best for her. He makes her happy, and even though that may not last forever, her happiness is what matters at the moment. Jacob understands this, and He has already said that he isn't okay with it, but he's accepted the fact, and has come to terms with it. I think it's best if you do the same and just let it be." My father said and then politely asked Paul to leave.

I sat up for about an hour wondering why Paul would say such things, and how he could hate someone so much. Jacob could tell I was thinking about it somehow because he reached over to hold my hand and said, "Ness, I promise Paul won't say anything. I'll talk to him when we get there and you can go in and hang with the girls." He said as we turned onto Sam's road.

Even though I knew things would be okay, I had a weird feeling in my stomach that something would go wrong. I waited for Jacob to come around and open the car door for me like he always does, and then I walked past the pack and answered all the "Hey's" I heard, before walking in the kitchen where Emily, Leah, and Claire were.

"Renesmee!" Claire yelled when she saw me.

"Hey, Claire." I said as I walked over to give her a hug. Ever since she had phased, she's stayed by my side as much as possible, and she never left Embry's, Quil's, or Jacob's. She had really grown up fast, and she's just a few inches shorter then me now. I was envoius of her long, soft brown hair that hung down just above her waist.

Emily turned to greet me, and just as she did, we heard the yelling. I rand outside and was just about to run past the porch when Sam stopped me.

"Nessie, get back!" He yelled as he threw his arm infront of me.

"Paul just shut the fuck up! You have no right to say anything about it. It's her choice!" Jacob spat out from a clenched jaw.

"It is my business. When I have to listen to your thoughts about it twenty four seven it becomes my business. I'm not going to sit back and listen to anymore. Just tell her the god damn truth already." Paul said.

"Truth about what?" I asked, confused about he meant.

"God damn it Paul! I should rip your fucking head off!" Jacob said.

"Jake, calm down!" Sam said, but it was too late. Jacob phased at the same time Paul did.

Jacob jumped onto Paul's back and bit down on his neck and Paul slung Jacob off to a tree. Jacob jumped up just as quick and slashed Paul across the face. Paul yelped and slid on the ground. Jacob turned to look at Quil when he yelled something, and just when he did, Paul smashed into Jacob.

I couldn't just sit back and watch them hurt each other, so I ran around Sam and jumped between them. I grabbed onto Jacobs neck and begged him to stop. He looked at me, his eyes pleading with me to get out of the way, and he slung me on his back, but it wasn't fast enough. I felt a sharp sting as Paul's right paw scratched across my right arm and the blood came just as quick. Quil phased instantly and pulled Paul by the neck and dragged him to the woods.

Sam and Emily where by my side instantly and Jacob phased back in the woods and ran up with a pair of shorts on. He held up my arm to examine it and the apologizes came quick.

"Ness, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have acted the way I did. None of this would've happened if I hadn't. I'm sorry." He said with worry in his voice.

"Jacob, it's fine. It's already healing. I shouldn't have jumped in. I knew that something like this could happen. I just didn't want to see you hurt." I said as we all watched the scratches instantly heal into scars, and then the scars were gone even quicker.

"Emily, can you get her in and I'll go check on Paul?" Sam asked.

"No. I think it's best if I take Ness home now." Jacob said.

"I'm really sorry, Sam. I didn't mean for this to happen." I said.

Sam laughed as he said, "You sure are just like your mother. There's no need to apologize. You did nothing wrong. Paul will be the one apologizing when he learns his punishment. As for you Jacob, I think you've had enough punishment. Go on, and Ness, I hope you don't think this means you're not welcome here still. We would love to see you around more. Take care." Sam said just before he phased and ran to the woods.

Jacob and I said our goodbye's to the pack and the girls before we left, and the second we were on the road, I looked over at him and began to talk.

"I think it will be best if I'm the one that tells my dad. Show him what happened. So that he know's it was my fault I got hurt and not yours or Paul's." I said.

"It was Paul's fault though. He saw you there. You know he did." Jacob said as he tightened his grip on the wheel.

"Jacob, what did Paul mean when he said he was tired of standing by and watching me hurt you and you not say anything about it? I want the truth. Please, just tell me." I asked. I really wanted to know, because I didn't want to hurt him.

"Renesmee, I think it's time you knew the truth." Jacob said as he pulled over and got out of the car. I realized we were at the beach, and I knew then that he had something to tell me that just might change things between us, and I worried if that change was good or bad.

REVIEW PLEASE! TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR IF YOU DON'T! I AM OPEN TO ALL COMMENTS, GOOD AND BAD! I REALLY NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD FINISH THIS STORY OR JUST END HERE. I'M ASKING FOR THREE TO FIVE COMMENTS BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 2

**RPOV**

I looked at him, wondering what he meant by "It's time you know the truth." I was confused about a lot right now, but I waited for him to explain.

"You have heard the stories of my tribe, about the imprints, correct?" He asked.

"Yes, almost everyone in the pack has imprinted but you and Leah, right?"

"Well, almost. Leah is the only one who hasn't." He paused for a second, trying to find the right words to say. "I imprinted eight years ago."

"Oh, well, why do you never talk about your imprint or see her?"

"Believe me, I talk about her all the time, and see her just about every day."

"Why do I never hear you talk about her, or know her?" I was so confused about this that I couldn't wrap my head around it.

"I talk about her all the time to you. She's all I can talk about to you, and you know her better then everyone else does, because my imprint is you." He said as he held my hand and kissed the top of it. A smile spread across his face and he seemed so happy to finally get the truth out.

"Are you serious? You imprinted on me?"

"I hated the idea that your mom was having a baby that could have possibly killed her if your father and I hadn't been there to save her. The moment I saw you in Rosalie's arms, my thoughts about you changed instantly. You put your hand up to her cheek and showed her an image of me, the first one you had was of me smiling at you with a smile that my face had never known. She handed you over to me, and you laughed for the first time and smiled bigger then ever. Suddenly, I didn't feel gravity holding me to that floor, I felt your eyes and smile holding me. I loved you from that moment on. But at first, I didn't love you the way I do now. I loved you as a little sister. I wanted to protect you from everything that could cause you harm. As you grew older, I started to love you like a best friend, because that was what you wanted me to be. I made sure we did everything we could to be sure you got every exprience best friends did. But now, I love you. I really love you. If you don't feel the same though, then I will be whatever you wish me to be."

I looked up at him, fully understanding now. I didn't know what to do, so I stayed completely still and didn't move at all. I saw him start to move closer towards me, and wasn't for sure what he was about to do. He put his hand on my cheek and gently laid his lips upon mine. He kissed me with so much force, and I wasn't for sure what to do about it at first, but eventually, I kissed him back. Before I knew it, his tounge was in my mouth and we were making out. It all seemed so great, but then I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket.

Jacob sighed, but didn't stop the kiss. He put his hand behind my neck to hold me there. I kept kissing him again, knowing that whoever the call was from would either call back or text me soon. I felt the buzzing stop, and right about then, Jacob put more into the kiss. He picked me up so that I was stradling my legs on each side of him. I pulled on his short black hair, and he pushed me to a tree so that my back was against it. I was even with his level, which made the kiss so much better.

I felt his hand start to move from the tree to my side, and he moved his hand from the top of my side, all the way down to my hip. He moaned in my mouth, and it simply drove me crazy. Jacob and I had kissed before, but nothing ever like this. I was getting so turned on just from the kiss, that it was unreal. Brandon and I had never even kissed like this.

He gently bit my buttom lip, and it made me moan. I was glad there was no one within a three hundred mile radius from us or I would have been embarrased. He bit my lip again, which caused me to buck my hips, and when I did that, I felt how turned on he was as well. He seemed to like the way I felt leaning against him because he moaned and it made me go crazy. I dropped from around his waist and pulled him down to my level.

Before I knew it, we were laying on the ground. I pulled him down on top of me, and I could feel him between my legs. He moved the hand that was on my hip to the bottom of my shirt. His hand started to move up and down my stomach, stopping a little higher each time, and before I knew it, he was holding my breast. He slid his hand under my bra, and the warm feeling of his skin on mine felt so good that it made me arch my back, and when I did so, I felt him touch me. It made me moan.

I wanted his shirt off right then, so I pulled it off of him as quick as I could. My next step was the pants. I started to unbutton them as his lips made their way to my neck to kiss and nibble. I had just got his pants down and started on his boxers when my phone started buzzing again, and we both sighed, finally giving up.

I reached into my pocket to retrieve my phone to see that it was Brandon. Shit! I had forgot that we had a date tonight! Dammit! I was so screwed. He was going to hate me if he found out what I was doing. I couldn't answer the phone right now. Not here with Jacob, while I was doing this. Shit what had gotten into me?

I buckled my bra and then put my phone back into my pocket and started walking out of the woods. I needed to get home, and fast. I had to think of something to tell Brandon, but all I could think about was what I had just done. Jacob started running after me, and turned me around when he had reached me.

"Wait, so that's it. You make out with me and shit and then you just run back to him?" He asked.

"Jacob, that was really irressponsible of both of us. I'm with Brandon, and nothing will change that." I said.

"You can't tell me that you didn't feel something back there. Something he never makes you feel. I love you, Ness. He doesn't."

"Don't you ever say that, Jacob! He does love me! He does!" I screamed.

"And I love you. There's always one that loves more then the other, and between the two of us, it's me! I've been here longer, I know you better, Ness. You can't do this. You can't say that you don't love me too. If you tell me that you don't, then I'll understand, I'll accept the lose. But you have to. I can see it in your eyes. You love me." He pleaded.

"I do, Jacob, I do. But I love him more."

"I don't believe that. If you loved him more, then you wouldn't have done that!"

"I didn't know what I was doing. I was incoherent of the situation. I got caught up in the moment. That's all. That doesn't mean that I don't love him though." I said.

"Ness, that's not true. You love me. Right? You love me?"

"I do, but it's not enough. I'm sorry, Jacob. I understand if you don't want to see me again. I'm sorry." I ran off to the woods, and made it to my house faster then ever. I reached for my phone and called Brandon back, and told him I was in the shower when he called and that I would be ready in half an hour.

I got in the shower, put my clothes on, had my make-up and hair done, and was down the stairs just as he arrived. I had to tell him about the kiss between Jacob and I but I didn't know how or when I would. I opened the door and ran through the rain to Brandon's car. I shut the door and leaned over to kiss him.

"So what's the plans for today?" I asked as we started driving off. We drove down the winding road from the main house to the highway, going into Forks.

"We, my dear, are going to eat with my grandma today, and then I have to play with Chase like I promised him. After that, the evening is ours." He said as he smiled.

He and I had ate dinner with his grandma so many times, that by now, she knew all of my favorite foods. I never had to pretend to eat anymore. When we arrived at her house, I could smell chicken and rice from the car before I had even opened my door. I looked up to the yellow, two story house with white window shutters to find his grandma sitting on the porch swing while his three year old brother was playing with his racecars at the other end.

Chase threw the cars down as he raced towards Brandon, jumping into his arms. Chase was all Brandon had besides his Mom and grandma since his father bailed on them after Chase's birth. His grandma stood from the swing, automatically giving Brandon hell.

"Did you just make Nessie open her own door? Your gentlemen side is slipping these days I see. Come on in now, Chase. Supper should be done in a few. We could all sit at the table while we wait." His grandmother said as she ushered us all in.

His grandma had always been polite, and talked as if she had forgotten the centery had changed at times. She reminded me a lot of Esme with how well she treated her guests, even if they were family, she always made sure they were more comfortable here then they were at their own home.

I enjoyed the many dinner's Brandon and I had with her, and the play times we had with Chase afterwards. They were memories I would always hold dear. As much as it was on my mind, I couldn't tell him that night. I tried many times to get the courage to do so, but everytime, the words caught in my throat behind the lump that would bring tears if I dared try to pass it.

I went to sleep that night crying, not sure if it was from fear of hurting Brandon, myself, or the fact that I had already hurt Jacob, even though it wasn't on purpose. When I awoke the next morning and analyzed my face in the mirror, I realized it was a good thing I had woken up early that morning, giving myself plenty of time to hide the evidence of any tears falling from my eyes the night before.

Make-up could cover up so much more then zits and pimples these days. I was glad I hadn't ran out of foundation to hide the deep black circles under each eye, clearly marking that there was something wrong inside. I put on the most perfect, "Everything in my life is perfect" mask for school, along with my best outfit before racing down the stairs to my morning breakfast Esme made me every school morning.

When I made it to school, I stepped out of my "brother" Edward's volvo to hear the screaming. The two voices instantly became formiliar, and I had to break through the already huge, but still forming crowd to get to them.

They kept throughing harsh and ugly words back and forth, and I knew instantly by the looks on their faces that my secret was no longer one. I tried to get them to stop, but they only ignored me. Bella tried to pull me away but it was no use. I wouldn't let them do this. I couldn't.

I tried multiple times to calm the two of them down, failing at every attempt. I was useless. I pleaded and begged, but neither acknowledged my presence. They continued to argue, and the further it went, the more I freaked out as the warm tears started to stream down my face. I felt my world jolt as the impact of what could happen hit me.

It was all crashing down before me, and i felt as is there was nothing I could do about it. I felt like I didn't have control over my life anymore. It scared me to think I could be losing everything and that I would never get any of it back. Nothing felt right anymore, and everything was out of place. With Brandon and Jacob, I knew who I wanted, but I was so unsure of the choice I made. My heart wanted them both, and my mind was screaming at me to just leave. To just walk away and never look back, and as much as I wanted to listen to my mind, my heart wouldn't allow me to. I was so scared about what would happen, and my stomach was flipping and turning so much that I felt like I would colapse any moment. My world was spinning so fast, and I didn't see it slowing down anytime soon. As Brandon yelled at Jacob, all i could do was stand there and scream for them to stop as the tears fell, but I couldn't. My voice wouldn't work. And as the hit came, my heart broke. I never saw any of this coming, and I wished I could change it all. I ran to his side and looked up at him. I realized, here, right now, I had to make a decision that would change everything.

The mummers of the crowd were all serious and worried. No one had seen this coming, especially not me. I knew he could get up at any point and be okay, but I wasn't for sure if he could move at the moment. There was no telling how hard his head had hit the ground.

The principle broke up the crowd and asked Edward to call his father right away, but we all knew there was no need for that, yet Edward procited to do so. I stayed by his side, waiting for a breath, a word, a blink of his eyes. I soothed his hair as I waited, quitely apologizing for all of this, knowing it was all of my fault. As the time went on that he was unresponsive, my heart seemed to break more. Finally, he regained his breath and spoke. "Stop crying. I promised you I'd never leave you, didn't I?" He smiled, and I threw my arms around him as I pressed my lips to his forcefully.

"I'm so so so sorry. I promise this will never happen again. I love you too much. Please forgive me."

"All is forgiven. Now, just let me up so I can finish what he started." He stood up and ran over to him, tapping him on the shoulder, and as he turned around, he nailed him in the face. Jacob fell to the ground, just to get back up and phase infront of the entire school, which caused my father to loss his cool, and bite into Jacob, clearly showing he was a vampire, and in less then five minutes, both of my loves were dead, and my family secret was exposed.

I heard a loud, blood curreling scream wake me from my dream, to find the scream had come from me. My mother came in, and I explained it was simply just a dream, and not to worry. As soon as she shut the door, I reached over to my bedside table to grab my phone. I ran through the contacts until I found the number I was searching for and hitting the call button. After three rings, he answered.

"Ness. What's wrong? It's three in the morning."

"Jacob, I know who I want to be with now. I'm sorry it took me this long to figure it out. I know no matter what I choose, someone gets hurt, but this way I don't have to hide anything. I can be myself." I said.

"Who is it, Ness? Who do you choose?"

**A/N: Who is her choice? Jacob? Or Brandon? Will Brandon ever really know about Nessie and Jacob's kiss? In order to find out who gets their happy ending, give me three to five reviews please (: Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:A long wait finally rewarded

**JPOV**

"Ness. What's wrong? It's three in the morning." I asked as I anwered the phone.

"Jacob, I know who I want to be with now. I'm sorry it took me this long to figure it out. I know no matter what I choose, someone gets hurt, but this way I don't have to hide anything. I can be myself." she said. I could tell she had been crying.

"Who is it, Ness? Who do you choose?" I sat up, putting my weight on my left elbow.

"I know it's wrong to wait to tell him about our kiss, but I had a dream that had me screaming. You told him at school before I could get the chance to tell him myself, and you punched him. When he got back up, he hit you and you phased right there infront of the entire school. You phased and killed him, which caused my dad to lose it, and he bit you and ripped you to shreds, letting out the vampire secret. I can't let that happen Jacob. And the dream made me realize something. I can never be fully myself with Brandon. No matter how hard I try to be. He can never see me glitter in the sun, or hunt an animal. He could never come around my family when we've gone days without hunting. I will never be able to be myself around him. And if I can't be myself with him, then I can't fully be happy. Yeah, I love him, but he isn't right for me." she explained, finally realizing what I had been trying to tell her all along.

"So, are you saying you choose me?" I asked as a smile spread across my face.

"I still don't know how to tell him about our kiss. Just promise me you won't say a word to him, please."

"I promise."

"Good. I also have to try to find a way to explain to him about lying about there being something between you and me while I'm at it."

"So your choosing me?" I asked again.

"I don't have to hide anything from you, Jake. I can go in the sun and run wild and free and happily, and not have to worry about you seeing my secret. I don't have to hide half of me when I'm with you, and I realize now, that's when I'm at my best, my happiest. Is when I don't have to hide a thing. So, yes. I chose you, Jacob." She said.

"Ness, you have no idea how happy this makes me. Honestly." I said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Jake, I love you, but I need to try to get more sleep before I tell Brandon. I'll talk to you in the morning?"

"Of course, love. I'll be over there first thing. Get some sleep, Ness. I love you."

"I love you too, my Jacob." she said right before the line went dead.

I was unable to fall back asleep that night. I sat up thinking of how lucky I was, and running through the many memories I had with Nessie. I had a two hour patrol before school, but I couldn't sleep at all. I knew Paul had been out there since sun down, so I phased and told him to go get some sleep. Seth was the only other one out.

_Hey Jake. Couldn't sleep I take it? _Seth thought.

_No, I couldn't stop thinking about Nessie. She's breaking up with Brandon today._ I said, replaying the earlier conversation between me and her for him.

_That's great! I'm happy for you, man._

_Thanks._

_Hey Jake._ By the tone in his voice, I knew he was about to ask something serious. I continued running my perimeter.

_Yeah, kid?_

_Do you think I'll ever imprint like you and the others?_ I could tell it was something that bothered him since he was the one of the three left in the pack that hadn't imprinted yet, the others being Leah and Collin.

_I don't know to be honest. But don't give up hope. I spent three years thinking I wouldn't. Then another five waiting for her to grow up and see if she felt the same way about me as I did her. _

_I hope I do. I wanna be lonely forever._

_I'm sure you'll find her soon enough. Or him, you never know with imprinting._ I joked.

_Haha, very funny. _

_Well, things look clear. Let's go get Sam and get ready for school. _I said.

_No need to get me, boys. Jared is on his way. I had to pull him away from Kim, but you boys need to get to school so go on._

Seth and I phased back to our human forms and jumped in the rabbit as we headed towards Forks. When we got to the school, we arrived before the Cullen's, like always. I got out of the car, and waited for Nessie to get there.

While I was waiting, Brandon walked over to me, and asked Seth if he could speak to me alone. Seth said sure and left for the cafeteria.

"Do you know what has been wrong with Renesmee? She called me last night around three or four crying her eyes out, but all I could hear her say was 'Jacob.' and that she was sorry. When I asked if she wanted me to come over she hung up and texted me saying she would talk to me today at school." Brandon said. I knew that I couldn't tell him. I promised Nessie that I wouldn't.

"I promised her I wouldn't say anything to anyone. You'll just have to wait for her to tell you. She just pulled up now." I said as I pointed in the direction that Edward's parking space was. He waited in the same spot for her to come to him.

When she got to his side, she hugged him and smiled gently at me. He leaned down to kiss her, but she turned away from it, causing him to hit her cheek inside of her lips. I growled, knowing that it meant nothing to her, but still being jealous.

_I'm going to tell him now. Don't worry. By second hour you'll be able to kiss me._ She smiled as she thought for me to hear.

_I'll leave you to it then._ I thought back.

"Well, Brandon, do you want to go to the cafeteria?" She asked him.

They left for the cafeteria, and Seth and I just stood there. I was wanting to follow them, to listen and see how it goes, but I knew it was wrong, so I stayed with Seth. I just wished she would hurry. The bell rang, and I knew she would stay in the cafeteria with him until she had said it all, so I went to class.

**RPOV**

"It was just a kiss, and neither of us meant for it to happen. I'm sorry." I said, knowing what I was telling him now was nothing compared to what I had to say next.

"How could you do this to me? I'm suppose to have the perfect life. The perfect basketball score. The perfect family, the perfect girlfriend. It all equals the perfect life. I can't have a perfect life without you." He said, only worrying about the perfectness of himself.

"Brandon, I know your suppose to have the perfect life with the perfect girl and everything, but I'm just not that girl. I'm obviously not right for you if I cheated. And after the kiss, I realized I had to choose. I had to choose what's best for me, and who's best for me."

"And you choose him? I should've known. The way he looks at you says it all. I should've known this would happen. I can't believe this. You're really breaking up with me for someone else?"

"I am, Brandon. I'm sorry about all of this. But I feel different when I'm with him then I do when I'm with you. I do love you, I really do." I hadn't noticed until then that I was crying. It didn't make any sense of why I was crying. I had made my choice last night, and I knew Jacob was the best choice for me. For some reason though, I just couldn't hurt Brandon.

He pulled me into a hug and said, "Don't cry. I understand. Jacob is the better man. I don't want to lose you, but if it's what is best for you, then I understand and I will respect your decision."

"Brandon, remember when you promised me you would always be here? That you would never leave?" I asked between my sobs.

"Oh, Ness. Just because we won't be together anymore, doesn't mean I won't always be there for you. I promised I'd never leave, no matter what. And that includes this. I promise this won't come between our friendship."

"I hope so. I don't wanna lose you completely." I said. I looked up at him. "Will you still be my best friend?"

He smoothed my hair back behind my ear and said, "Of course, Ness. I don't wanna do this, but if I have to, I will. If it's what makes you happy, then I'll do it. I don't ever want to stand in the way of your happiness. And if it's what you want, I'll still be your best friend. I'll do anything you ask, as long as it doesn't include forgetting you or leaving you completely."

It was after he said that, that I realized, Brandon was meant to be in my life, just not in the way I had tried to make him fit. It killed me to know that he would soon not be able to see me, or remember me, or be my bestfriend. I knew that one day I would have to let go of him, and I wasn't ready to do that.

Later that day at lunch, I slipped my hand into Jacob's to show him what happened between Brandon and I, and then told him I loved him. I tried not to romantic with Jacob when Brandon was around. Things were hard enough on him, without him having to see Jacob and I together.

Months went by, and from reading Brandon's thoughts, he seemed to be okay with it, and had even started to move on. He had met a girl in the grocerry store, and had a date with her that night. He was so excited, that I couldn't help but smile. Little did I know that later that night, I would have to make yet another life or death decision over Brandon.

When Jacob and I were heading home from dinner, we saw Brandon's car crashed up against a tree. He and Savannah, his date, were both knocked out. Savannah was in better shape then she had been by the looks of the crash, but what had me worried the most is, I couldn't hear Brandon's thoughts.

Jacob pulled over and helped me get them into the back of our car. I called Carlisle to tell him we were on our way. When we made it home, Carlisle comfirmed my fear. It was either, let Brandon and Savannah die, or change them. The only problem is, Carlisle was the only one of us who would have the strenght to stop. It was up to him if they lived like us, or died. He made me tell them both what we are, and asked them what they wanted.

Savannah decided first, saying yes. Brandon took more time to respond, having to wait till he had enough energy. After ten minutes, I heard him think about it. He had finally came back to where I could hear his thoughts. He also decided he would join my family, so Carlisle changed them.

It took Savannah three days before she woke up, and suprisingly, she took to her new body and life very well. She seemed to enjoy herself when Aunt Rose and I took her hunting. We explained to her that she wouldn't be allowed to leave the house, and that soon we would have to move. She wouldn't be able to contact her family, which for her would be easy since she had been adopted and hated her parents.

Savannah was gifted with a power. She could see people's past by touching them. She was so excited about her power and she even spent her first two days listening to my families stories and learning about their powers. She explained to us about her real parents died, in a way, the same as she did. She was only two when a deer jumped infront of them, and they crashed, taking her baby sister with them. She knew they weren't dead when she saw them one day in Seatle. She knew instantaly what they were.

She didn't go to talk to them, because she was scared, but now, she wanted our help to find them. We promised we would try whenever Brandon woke up, and we got him used to his new life.

"When do you think he will wake up?" She asked.

"Judging by how clear his thoughts are, and how fast his heart beating today, I'm going to say it will either be today or tomorrow. I was right. Nearly four hours after that, he awoke. It was harder to explain to him what he was now. He didn't seem to want to believe it.

His first hunt was a bit more difficult. We had to show him how to do everything. He learned quickly though. We sat him and Savannah down together to explain to them, they didn't have to live like us. They could feed off humans if they wanted, and that they didn't have to stay with us either. They could leave and live on their own if they felt it was better for them.

Savannah stayed because she had no where else to go. She didn't like being lonely. She said she planned on finding her real family, but until she did that she would stay with us. Brandon stayed for other reasons. He had promised me he would never leave me. That we would always be best friends, so he stayed. I must say it was a good thing he did.

When Alice threw a party for Brandon and Savannah's new life, she invited the pack. Leah wasn't to thrilled about going, but Sam made her. I bet she's glad she went now. She imprinted on Brandon, and if it were possible for him to do the same, I'm sure he would have.

I was happy for the two, especially Leah. It meant that Seth, Collin, and Brady were the only one's left to imprint. Brady was the only one of the three who didn't want to imprint. He had been with his current girlfriend before he had phased for the first time, and he was absolutely sure she was the one for him. They had been together for five years now. We all loved Macy, and hoped for her that Brady didn't imprint.

Sam had made an exception about letting no outsiders but imprints know about the secret for her so that things would easier between her and Brady. No one had the heart to tell her about the imprinting though.

The next few days where spent having Leah with us twenty-four seven, and trying our hardest to find Savannah's family. It wasn't as hard as we thought it would be. My mom suggested we call an old friend, Jay. He had been the one she contacted when she had to make fake id's and everything for Jacob and I when the Volturi had been a threat after I was first born, and within three days, with the help of Alice and Emmett, we had found three numbers to the name, Hank Travis. We called the first one, letting Savannah talk.

It was her father. It turned out they were living in Seatle, and had heard from their friends about the Cullen life style. They not only wanted to meet with Savannah, but with the rest of us, including the pack. We made arrangments for them to visit us all in one week.

When they arrived, I had never seen so many people smile so much. If they all could have cried, they would have. Esme especially. She was a sucker for things like that. She made them promise to visit us often. It seemed different not having Savannah around, but she called every day to tell us new things she had done with her family. She was so happy, and constantly thanked us for helping her find them.

It had been weeks since Jacob and I had spent any alone time together, so we had decided we would go to the beach. We went out to eat before swimming, breaking the rule that you have to wait forty-five minutes before swimming after eating. For some reason, that rule didn't aply to us.

We layed on the beach for about two hours talking about old times. We talked about how much we had done together, and how happy we always were. We talked about families, and where we wanted to live.

"I want one boy, to carry out the wolf gene, and one girl for the same thing. I want a two story house on the reservation. I hadn't ever thought any further then that, though." He said as we layed out on the beach. "What about you?"

"Well, as far as houses, I never really thought about it. For kids, I'll be happy with either but I don't want more then two of each." I said. I had never really thought much about kids either, but I knew I wanted to have them. "Jacob, what do you think would happen if we had kids together." I asked him.

"I don't know, Ness. I would think it would be possible, since you are half human and you go through process. I don't see what would stop it from happening. Why?" he answered.

"Well, I was just wondering, if we did have kids, what they would be like. I mean, they would be human, getting that part from the both of us, and then they would be half vampire and half wolf. They would be their own enemy. It would be weird, don't you think. What would that species be called?" I asked.

"A wolf-pirer human?" He said jokingly. We both laughed at what we could think to call them.

"What names would you choose?" I asked.

"I don't know. I never reallly thought that far, but I would say the boy would be Xsavior, and for a girl, Bree. I first heard that name a few years before you were born." He said.

"The newborn from Victoria's army. The one Felix... killed." I said, remembering the story from when my mom had told me.

"Yeah, I hated that. But, anyway. What would you name your children?"

"I've always liked Adrienne for a girl, and Daveon for a boy. Adrienne is an old name, but I like it. And Daveon is an indian name. It was in a book that I read from Carlisle's library about the tribes he used to be around when he was growing up."

"I really like Daveon. It was actually a choice of mine before." He said.

We continued to talk for about an hour before it started raining. Typical Forks for you. Of course when your having fun, it's going to rain. We left the beach and ran home, where less then an hour later I passed out in my bed with Jacob.

When we woke up, I stretched, not ready to go to school just yet. I only had a year left before I didn't have to worry about it anymore. I just didn't wanna face the crowds that would be morning over Savannah and Brandon, who was still "missing". I felt bad that everyone was so upset, and I couldn't be because I knew what they didn't know.

It was easier then I thought it would have been. Not many people were upset as I had expected. Savannah's foster parents thought she had ran away because the last thing she had said to them was she hated them. They didn't even try to search for her. She was eighteen so there was nothing they could do about it. Same with Brandon, but with him, he had his grandma hurting, and his little brother feeling lost.

We told him after a year, when he finally had his blood lust completely under control, he could go back to see them, but he must not let them no about his changes. He seemed to take it better after we told him that.

Everything seemed to be going great. Jacob and I were perfect, Savannah found her family, Brandon got what he always wanted, to live forever and never have to miss out on anything. Alice and Jasper were in Fugi, Emmett and Rosalie were on their honeymoon in Paris still. Leah finally imprinted, and everyone was happy.

To add to it all, Jacob's phone rang, and since he was in the shower, I answered when I saw it was Sam calling.

"Hey, Sam. Jake's in the shower right now." I said as I answered.

"That's fine, I'll just tell you, and you can pass it along. Brady just called. He finally imprinted. After five years, Macy is now an imprinty and know's everything now." he said.

"Really? That's great! I'll have to call her later to congradulate her."

"You may want to congradulate me and Emily first. We found out this morning she's expecting." He said, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh my gosh! Sam that's great! When Jacob gets out of the shower, we will be over!" I said with excitement.

I ran up to my room to change, forgetting that Jacob was using my shower because I was so excited. I changed in my closet, and then sat down at my vanity to brush my hair. I had started to put it up into a pony tail when warm hands pulled it down.

"Leave it down. It looks better." A warm, husky voice whispered in my ear as he started to kiss my neck. I turned in the chair to kiss him. I pulled his lips down to mine, and kissed him passionately.

He pulled me out of my seat, and led me over to the bed. He layed me down gently, and hovered over me, placing all of his weight on his elbow. His other hand had made it to my side, gently lifting my shirt and placing his hand on my hip, all the while we were still kissing.

At that moment, I was glad we were the only one's in the house. I started to take his shirt off and then his phone rang again. He growled, but answered anyway.

"Get my neice off that bed and to Sam's now! I don't mean to interupt, but you need to hurry. You will be getting a text in a second explaining why. Hurry! You don't have much time!" I heard Aunt Alice say. I grabbed the phone from him as we started heading to the door.

"Aunt Alice. I'm taking the volvo. It's the fastest. Tell me what's going on." I said as I grabbed the keys off the hook.

"I can't tell you right now. I don't have time. I'll send you a text in a second. I promise. Love you!" she cerped before she hung up.

We started driving, and as Jacob took the curbs faster then usual, I explained to him what Sam had told me. He smiled, and laughed the hardest I had heard him laugh in awhile. If I had known it would be the last time I would hear him laugh for awhile, I would laughed with him.

My phone buzzed, and I regretted ever reading the message the moment I opened it.

_I'm so sorry, Ness. If I had seen this coming any sooner, we could have stopped it. We wanted Brandon to see the St. Marcus festival in Voltera, and we weren't expecting the sun to come out. I'm so sorry. Edward will be at Sam's as soon as he can. I'm estimating in about thirty minutes. We need you all hear. It doesn't look good, and we aren't for sure were Jane and Felix are, so we need you safe. Don't go anywhere without a wolf with you. Not even to the bathroom. Take Leah with you. I'm so sorry this happened. I didn't see it. I feel terrible. We all love you. Never forget that. 3_

The ending to the message threw me over board. The tears started pouring down in buckets. My stomach felt like a knife had pierced right through it. Everything was going so great. How could this happen? It didn't make since. I hated the Volturi! I hated them! When where they going to learn we are good. We would never do anything to expose the secret on purpose? I hated them. Absolutely hated them!

**A/N: What happens with Brandon, Alice, and Jasper? Can Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jacob make it to them in time? And what about Savannah? What will the Volturi think about her? Want to find out the answer's to these questions? Give me three to five reviews (: **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Death is Never Good.

_**RPOV**_

Four dark figures that were masked behind black robes approached closer and closer, inching foward slowly in hopes to add more fear in me than they had already installed into my brain and heart. I had stood there against the wall, completely defenseless, and with no possible way of moving. I had to watch each of my family members die by the hands of the four figures that were now targeting me.

It did no use to scream. No one would hear. No one would come to save me. Not this time. I was alone now, with no where to run, no one to hold me as they whispered in my ear about how every thing would be okay in hopes of soothing me. It still some how or other amazed me that just yesterday around this time, everything was perfect, but now, nothing existed. Not anything that mattered, nothing that I loved. It was all gone, and I had quickly accepted the fact, that in a few short strides that was left between me and the figures, that I was ready to die.

I had no reason to go on now. All the reasons were gone. Dead. It only seemed appropriate that I follow close behind. One thing that I didn't quite understand was, why me? What had I done to deserve any of this? Just, why? Nothing seemed to make any sense at all of this. It was a jumbled up mess with no solution but one. I die along with my family.

As the figures stood within four feet of me, they removed the hoods that were protecting their identity. Aro. Jane. Alec. Demetri. I should have known. It really didn't surprise me to be honest, but at the same time, I inhaled deeply and fast as I realized, this was the end. As Jane reached over, she put her hands around my neck and said, "This will only hurt a second." And then I felt a tight pull upward on my head. This was it. I clamped my mouth shut, squeezed my eyes close, and waited for the end.

"NO!" I screamed as I jumped out of my sleep. I hadn't realized it was all just a dream. It had been over a week since the trip to Voltera. Once Aro had seen that we meant no harm, he let us free, with a warning of course. Even though nothing horrid happened, every night since we returned home, I've have horrible, vivid dreams. One's were I can't tell their dreams. They seem so real. That's the scariest part.

Most were all about the Volturi and their plans of ways to slaughter me and my family. In seven nights, I have watched the Volturi murder my family in about ten different ways, all showing no survivers, no hope to live. No hope at all. I wouldn't tell anyone what the dreams were about, and I was glad that a few years ago I had learned from my mom about how to shield my thoughts and dreams from my father the way she did. But, truthfully, I hated my gifts. And the gifts that my other family members had. It was the gifts we all have that cause the Volturi to feel we are a threat and will over take them, and therefore, they feel as if we must die. Just because we have a gift. A stupid freaking gift.

I guess you could say I'm... lucky? I have three gifts. Which is rare. Most vampire's don't even have one gift, yet I'm lucky enough to have three. I not only have my mother's shield, but I have my fathers ability to read minds. And I show others the past through my touch. Strangely, you would think I have the exact same gifts as my parents, but mine work differently then theirs.

With my shield, I don't keep people in the way my mother does, I keep them out. And with mind reading, my father hears every one's thoughts at the same time. I can to, but I can limit it to wear I can only hear one person at a time, or none at all. It's kinda cool to others, but for me, it's just another gift. One I don't feel grateful enough to have.

I was glad that I had slept at the cottage that night, and that my scream was not loud enough for anyone to hear. If they had, I'm sure they would have demanded that I tell them what my dreams have been about, but I couldn't. It wasn't that I didn't want to, I did. But I was afraid, that if I spoke about the dreams out loud, that they would come true. And I couldn't let that happen. They were all to bad, and none showed any signs of hope that we would somehow or another survive. In every single dream, none of us made it out alive. Not even me.

I touched the locket around my neck, clutching it in my hand. "Plus que ma propre vie." it read on the back. My mother had given it to me years ago. I had never learned french, but I would never forget what plus que ma propre vie meant. More then my own life. I was beyond grateful. I didn't know what to say to my mother when she had given it to me, but I knew why she had chosen those words.

I held the locket tighter, closing my eyes and remembering the day the Volturi had come to destroy my family. All because of me. But I refused to dwell in the day. I stood from my bed and headed to my bathroom to wash away all the memories for as long as I could. When I got out, I wiped away the steam off the mirrors from my steaming hot shower. I entered into my closet inside my bathroom to get dressed.

I went casual. A normal spaghetti strapped shirt that had a butterfly on it, and then a pair of simple shorts and my high-top converse. I returned to the bathroom to run a brush through my hair, swipe some eyeliner over each eye, scrape a toothbrush through my mouth and rinse with Listerine, and then started my walk towards the main house.

When I walked into the kitchen, I found grandma cleaning off the gravy on the stove, and Jacob and Leah eating biscuits and gravy at the table. Brandon got up from the chair beside Leah to hand me a plate and say good morning.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. I had some how or another found a way to make everything fit into my life perfectly, with no sign of it falling apart except the threats the Volturi like to make every few years. They just couldn't stand seeing a family with so many rare gifts and not be able to have them.

I sat down next to Jacob, where he took a second to stop scarfing down his breakfast to kiss me good morning. Grandma finished cleaning the stove and started putting things away, of course still moving at human pace. She liked things better that way. She said it made her feel normal to have a granddaughter and the wolves that still needed to eat.

"It's about time you wake up. It's 8:30." Brandon said.

"Well sorry I'm not a full vampire like you and that I need sleep." I snapped, instantly wishing that I had never opened my mouth. I slammed my fork down, pissed at myself for being such a bitch when I knew he was only joking.

"I'm sorry." I said as I stood up and walked to the doors, and then outside. I heard Jacob take another bite, swallow it whole, and then jump up to follow after me. I was already running to the cottage though, and I knew he wouldn't even reach the front door until I was in my room.

I jumped under the covers, and the second I got the cover above my head, the tears started streaming down my face. I felt the cover behind me raise up as Jacob settled behind me.

"Ness. Don't cry. It's okay." He said as he turned me to face him. I buried my head into my pillow so that he didn't see me crying. It wasn't that I was embarrassed, I just didn't want to explain to him why Brandon's words had upset me so much.

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me." After a few minutes of silence, he tried again. "Please tell me?"

"I can't." I managed to say between sobs.

"Why? You know you can tell me everything." he said, moving my hair away from my face.

"I know, but I just. I don't want you to be scared the way I am." I sobbed.

"What are you scared of? Nothing can hurt you anymore. I won't let anything happen to you." He promised, and by the sound in his voice, and the look in his eyes, I could tell he meant it.

"My dreams. They seem so real. And none show any hope. I know we may be okay for now, but I can't shake the fear away that the Volturi's practically installed into my brain. I keep seeing it over and over again in every one of my dreams. They kill us all. They kill everyone. I just want it to go away." I sobbed. I hated to talk about it. It made me feel weak that I was letting it get to me.

"Ness," He said as he held me closer to him, "That will never happen. We will fight as much as we can. And we're safe right now. The only way we wouldn't be is if one of you showed the world that your vampire's, which I know none of you will do. They can't hurt us anymore."

"But that's the thing. They can't hurt us right now. But they could later. And they wouldn't even need a legitimate reason to either. They could just say they don't trust us, and it would be over. We can't win. I've seen them kill us several different ways, and none of us make it out alive."

"Hey, look at me." He raised my head to where I was looking at him in the eyes. "We will make it. We will make it through anything and everything. I'm always going to protect you, Renesmee. As long as I'm here, nothing bad will ever happen to you. I promise on my own life. If I ever fail you, and can't protect you, I don't know what I'd do. I can't lose you, Renesmee. I just can't. I refuse to. Especially when it comes to losing you by the hands of the Volturi. It will never happen. I won't let it. I love you too much to ever just stand back and not try my hardest to safe you."

"I love you too, Jacob. I love you." I said as I raised up to kiss him. He kissed me back, more than he ever has. Normally Jacob always holds back. We had agreed to move slow, so we never really actually kissed the most and best we could. With this kiss, he wasn't holding back as much. I couldn't tell if it was everything he had, but it was more than normal.

He moved one hand to my hip, and the other to the back of my neck, while I ran both of my hands through his hair. Our tongues swiped across each others, and as the kiss deepened, the more reluctant I became to pull away.

I had never felt this much need to be with him before, but at that moment, I was glad that I had told him the truth, and that it showed how much he cares. I never got to see this side of him, and it shocked me with how much he had let go of. I couldn't believe how much he had held back before, and I could tell he was still holding back some. And as much as I hated it, I knew we had to stop. I was glad he understood.

"Come on, Let's go hunt." He said with a smile.

"I'll raise you to the river." I answered. He smiled and said okay, and before I knew it he was off the bed.

I jumped out the french doors on the southern wall in my room, and started running towards the river. Jacob was close behind me, and I knew if I slacked at all, that he could easily pass me, but since I was a faster runner then him, I pushed my feet into the ground harder and pushed them further into greater, longer strides. Breathing through my nose, I could smell a herd of deer just northwest of the river that was only a few feet away.

Once I reached the river, I looked back to see Jacob paused between two trees. He had one ear up, listening. He sniffed a few times, then lowered his head to look at me. I focused on his thoughts, trying to see what was wrong. It was so weird listening to one of the wolf's thoughts, cause when I listened to one of them, I heard them all.

"_Their heading east, right for the treaty line. Get the Cullen's ready._" I heard Sam say. I wondered who he meant when he said "_their_".

"Jacob, what's wrong?" I asked. I didn't have time to listen for him to explain because before I was even finished saying the words, he pushed me onto his back with his nose and took off running towards the house. I heard him warn my father so he could tell the others.

"_Edward. The Volturi were just in La Push. They made it past Sam safely, and their walking the line. Sam says he thinks their coming here. Get ready. They're coming from the east._" Jacob warned.

The Volturi. I should have known it was only going to be a matter of time before they came again for some unknown reason to try and destroy my family. I could only guess what it was about this time. The second we got to my family that were waiting in the clearing we always met the Volturi in, I ran to my father, knowing Aro would want to see his thoughts. I placed my hand on his cheek and showed him all the dreams I had. I wanted Aro to think I was scared of the Volturi, so that they would think I was an easy target, when they were terribly wrong.

I'm not really scared of them, I'm just scared that my dreams will come true. And my dreams coming true is one of the worst things that could ever happen. I wanted to jump off of Jacob's back, knowing that I could run fastert then him and make it to my family faster, but two things stopped me. One being that I couldn't leave him, and the other being that I wasn't completely sure if I would be able to make my legs work right. I was unsure of how my eyes were even able to blink, or how anything in my body was working right at the moment.

Within a few seconds, we made it to the clearing that Alice saw the Volturi appearing in. Everyone was there, including all of the wolfs. And when I say "all of the wolfs" I do mean all fifteen of them. It was amazing that there had been so many of them now. When I was born and we had all the visitors to witness for us against the Volturi, about sixteen wolves came. Now that we had two more vampire's, and since there had been a lot of nomad's coming through the area lately, there had been two more wolfs to join. Allen and Erica.

Leah was glad Erica had phased. It made three female's now, including Sam's daughter Alexis. It also gave them more numbers. The treaty had been re-drawn, and now it was split into two packs. Sam was alfa of one, that mostly stayed in La Push, and the other was Jacob's pack, that guarded Forks. Every time another wolf joined, they let them decide which pack they wanted to join.

Jacob's pack was made up by him, Quil, Seth, Erica, Embry, Collin, Allen, Peter, and Max. Sam's pack had him, Paul, Leah, Jared, Brady, Alexis, Josh, Jackson, and Jordan. I didn't know them all very well, but they all seemed as if they liked me. Quil, Embry and Seth always talked most of them all, and of course were my favorites from Jacob's pack, but mostly because I knew them longer than the others. Erica and I spent a lot of time together, but I still didn't know her as much as the others did. Out of Sam's pack, of course Leah talked to me more now, she even liked me! Paul still hated me, but was glad to see me with Jacob if it made him happy. Jared and Brady always liked to play "Make Nessie blush" cause they thought it was fun to embarrass me. I hated the game, though.

It made me feel a little better to see both packs at the clearing, along with all of my family. I couldn't understand why, once again, the Volturi leaders decided to bring the guard and wives along with them. When they started walking through the edge of the woods, I noticed them all except a few of the guard member's were new, and some were missing. Aro was at the front with his wife, Sulpicia. Caius and his wife Athenodora were behind him with Marcus and his wife Didyme by their side. Jane smiled when she saw me, and when she smiled, I could tell that there was no reason for us to all be nervous.

Jane was a weird one. She seemed to like me more then any of the other Volturi's. Every time we saw each other, she would smile at me nicely if there was nothing to fear about. If there was something wrong, she wouldn't look at me, afraid Aro would kick her out. Her brother Alec raised his hand slightly to wave before placing it back into a new girls hand. She was beyond beautiful. She put me to shame. I read through Alec's thoughts that it was his fiance, and that they were coming to invite us all to the grand wedding in two month's at the palace. I smiled knowing we were not in any danger.

"My dear friends. Carlisle, it is so nice to see you again. As well as Sam and Jacob, it seems you have some new members. We would love to meet them, but first, we would like you to meet our new member, Cheyenne. Alec found her just two short years ago, and is finally going to be wed to her. We would love to invite you to our palace in March for the royal wedding. Please say you'll come? Wolves included." Aro announced. You could see each of us sigh, and youcould feel a big lift come off of all of our shoulders.

"That is something we would have to discuss, and depending on the weather, and how many nomad's we have come through close to that time whether or not the wolves would be able to come, but we would love to. Thank you for the invite." Carlisle said as he left the invitation open, not really accepting or declining.

"Of course, that would set things back I see. We would love to see you there. If you do not mind, we have brought the wives and guard to explore the America's since we are only out for the wedding rather than business, we have time to see the new world. We would like to continue our journey to Denali where we shall see Tonya and her family. Thank you for your time to see us, though, and we wish to see you soon." Aro said as he pulled his wife back into the woods. Many of the guard followed, but a few straggeled away, following Alec and Jane as they walked over towards me.

"Renesmee, it is good to see you again!" Jane said as she pulled me into a hug, then passed me down towards Alec and wrapped her arms around Jacob's furry neck.

"Jane, Alec. It is good to see you on good terms. Congradulations Alec." I said as I hugged him back.

"Thank you. This is Cheyenne. She's heard a lot about you and was wanting to meet you and see your picture's." He said as he refered to my gift of showing the past. "Some of the new guard member's are curious as well."

"Were is Mona?" I asked, looking around for my favorite guard member.

"She left us nearly a month ago when Aro decided he wanted to turn her brother when a member saw he would have a usefull power. She come's to visit often. Next time I will see to it that she comes to visit you." Jane said.

"Thank you. Cheyenne, would you like to see my 'picture's'?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you. I would love too." She said, stepping closer to me now then before.

I placed my hand upon her cheek and began to show her the first time I had met Alec and Jane when I was little. She smiled, and then pulled her face back. I looked at her and watched as she smiled while she leaned into Alec's side.

"That was fasinating. You are very gifted. Is it true you have three gifts?" Cheyenne curiously asked.

"Yes. I show anyone any part of my past. The earliest I can show is from the first time I heard my father's voice, all the way to this very moment. My other gift's are mind reading, like my father, and drawing people to me, which is the opposite of my mother's shield. With her's, she keeps people out, with mine, I keep people in." I stated.

"Could you show us something of your past?" One of the new members asked.

"Please step foward." I said. When they did, I proceeded to lay my hand on their cheek, and showed the man the first time that I met the Volturi.

"Incredible. My name is Ross. I joined the Volturi's guard a month and two weeks ago. My gift is unknown, but my strength is hard to find."

"Hello, Ross. It's nice to meet you."

I showed the other's, Nancy and Steven, my gift, and proved how I can read minds. They stayed for about ten minutes before Jane said they must get going to catch up with the others, and we wished them luck and said we would try our hardest to make it to the wedding in two months.

After they left, Alice was already making plans at the main house. She wanted me and Jacob and Sam to meet her to make plans for which wolves would be attending the wedding. Some of the wolves decided not to go, but other's wanted to. Erica said she liked them, and that she wanted to go. Even though Leah didn't like them, since Brandon would be going, of course she would. Sam, Jacob, Emily and Alexis said they would go. Paul spat out a No! faster than ever. Max said he would stay home with Jared, Collin, Brady, Allen, Josh, Jackson, Jordan, Quil, Embry, and Peter. Seth was the only one actually truely exicted about going.

Alice let us sleep for the night, but early the next morning, she had us before the sun, throwing clothes at us and telling us she would meet us in the car. I didn't worry about make-up or anything that would take more time. I just put the clothes on, brushed my hair and teeth, and then went downstairs. I found Jacob, Seth, and Embry sitting at the table eating. I went to sit on Jacob's lap, and he slipped a bite of eggs into my mouth.

I saw my parents smile out the corner of my eye, and they kissed. Jacob and I smiled together, getting the reason behind their smile was that when my mother was pregnant with me, I made her eat a lot of eggs. Brandon came down the stairs and walked up to the table to ask where Leah was.

"She's hunting." Seth said with a mouth full of bacon. Brandon said thanks as he headed out the door. I knew Alice was waiting, but I decided to wait until Savannah came down the stairs to leave. I kissed Jacob and said I love you before grabbing my purse, that I hardly ever used unless Rosalie or Alice made me, and headed to the car with Savannah.

I looked into the car to see Erica, Alexis, and Rosalie in there. Rosalie threw me the keys to her car and said Leah would be here in a second, and that she was going to ride with them. Erica got out of the car and got into the back of Rosalie's. When Leah got there finally, it was time to go to Seatle to find dresses and tuxes for the wedding.

When we made it to Seatle, Alexis, Erica, Rosalie and I went to one mall, while Savannah, Alice, and Leah went to the other to find dresses. We went to Starbucks before shopping to get some drinks. The first store we went into had nothing, and the second or third were useless as well. We decided it would be quicker if we went into different stores, so Rosalie and Alexis went to some, while Erica and I stayed together to go to the other end of the mall to look.

"What about this one"? Erica asked as she held up a yellow strapless gown that swept the floor.

"Try it on?" I asked, not sure if it would fit her shape or not. I continued looking, and a few minutes later she came back, put it back on the rack, and sighed.

"What about this?" i said, holding up a light gray gown with one strap. It had a high back, and a tie that went around the back to tie just above the waist. She went to try it on and when she found that it was the perfect dress for her, she squeeled with happiness.

"Thanks Ness! It's great!" She turned in front of the mirror's as she examined the dress from different angels.

After we found me a dress, we searched for Rose and the others, and then went to find Alice, who had the rest of the dresses, and all the tuxes. We headed home then, only to find a mess that had Esme dry sobbing, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Quil holding Jacob away from Paul, who was being held back by Sam and Carlisle.

"She's a bitch and you know it! You know it's true! And just think about it. Why else would she have changed that human unless she loved him!" Paul screamed, trying to fight off Sam and Carlisle.

"Shut the FUCK up!" Jacob screamed, raising his voice higher as he said fuck.

"Come on, man. You know it's true! You wouldn't be so upset if it wasn't."

"That's not true! It's not! Shut up!" Jacob finally broke free of the guys holding him back, but he didn't have a chance to get near Paul before I jumped in front of him, making my presence known to both him and Paul. I had stopped Jacob quickly.

"Jacob. Calm down. Baby. I'm here. Calm down. Jasper, help me out here, please?" I tried calming him down the best I could.

"Everyone's feelings are going hay-wire. I'm trying but it's not working." he said, leaving it up to me to calm Jacob down.

"Jake. Look at me. Don't listen to him. Don't listen." I said in a soothing voice.

"It's not fucking true! You're an asshole Paul! Fuck you!" Jacob screamed to him.

"Oh what the hell ever, Jacob. You know it's true just as much as I do. Face it, the only reason you imprinted on her in the first place was because of her looks! Why do you think Brandon ever went out with her. He just wanted some. But guess what my friend, he didn't get any, and she's made it obvious that you aren't going to either! So give up! Leave her mother-fucking ass now. Just give up." Paul said, and that only pissed me off.

One thing I hate about being this pissed off, is the trembling that I can't control, and how tears fall from my eyes without my permission. I looked at Jacob, seeing his eyes become black with anger. I saw my father crouch down into a defensive pose, as about half the guys in the room mocked him. I didn't mean to act the way I did, but with how furious I became, what happened next was only inevitable.

I let go of Jacob, and turned as fast as I could to face Paul. I crouched down, following the pose that half the room was already in. I leaped foward, aiming directly for Paul's throat. When I hit into him, I'm sure half of Forks was wondering when the thunderstorm that hadn't been predicted on the news was going to hit.

I clamped my mouth shut, sending him down to his knee's. I felt two set's of arm's pulling me back, but I threw them off of me. Paul screamed under me, and I ripped the skin on his neck. If he had been human and had normal blood, it would have caused a frenzy, but luckly, his blood didn't appeal to anyone in the room. After I raised my fist and lowered it with full force to his nose, I gave in to the arm's that were pulling me away. I realized it was the arms of Erica and Emmett. They pulled me outside while Jasper followed.

Sam, Carlisle and my dad pulled Paul to the front yard. They shoved Paul into a car, while Sam and Jordan jumped in, speeding away quickly. I could feel Jasper trying to calm me down, but he wasn't for sure what feeling he should try to calm first. The anger, saddness, or remorse.

"Ness! Holy Shit!" Erica exclaimed as she let me go. I fell to the ground as the tears streamed down my face faster.

"Who ever said Nessie doesn't have it in her was wrong. You took him down fast. Fuck, you did more damage than I had guessed you would." Emmett said.

"I'm not to sure she's as proud of it as you are Emmett." Jasper said calmly, still trying to rein in my feelings to a calm state.

"Ness!" Jacob sreamed as he ran to me, scooping me up into his arms. In less than a minute of holding me, his shirt looked like he had just pulled it out of a puddle. "Shhh. It's okay. You're okay." He said as he soothed my hair.

"No, it's not, Jacob. I hurt him. I shouldn't have done that. I could have killed him, Jacob." I said between sobs as my voice broke.

"As far as anyone hear is concerned, you should have. He had no right to say the things he did." He said, trying harder to calm me.

"I could have killed him. I could have. Everyone must hate me now. I could have killed-"

"Ness, no one is mad at you. We don't hate you. We never could. If you had killed him, he deserved it." Erica interupted me.

"Jacob. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I cried, not feeling worthy enough to have him be so understanding. I didn't see why he was holding me, kissing my forehead as he soothed my hair back, and why he wasn't screaming in my face for hurting his brother, why he wasn't saying that he hated me. I didn't derserve his love after the way I had just acted.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! I never want to hear you think those thoughts again!" My father spat from his mouth. I wasn't aware that he was behind me, listening to each thought I had just said in my head.

"But it's true daddie. It's true." I sobbed again.

"No. Renesmee. It's not. It's far from it. Yes, you may just hurt Paul, but that would never stop Jacob from loving you. You had every right to do what you did. No matter if you had killed him or not. You were defending yourself, and your love for Jacob. No one can hold that against you. Don't you ever think for one second that you don't deserve Jacob. He's the best man in the world for you. You will never find anyone better for yourself than him. I don't care if your upset right now or not, but you are not allowed to think like that." My dad said as he pulled me from Jacob to talk to me alone. I knew he was right, but I just needed a few more minutes of self pity for my actions. I still couldn't get over the shock of how I had acted.

"Why would he say such things, dad? Do they really hate me and Jacob being together that much? Do they really hate me?" I asked as he held me tightly to his chest trying to protect me from the hurt I was feeling.

"Ness, THEY don't hate you. Paul does. But don't take it offensively. He even hates all the wolves as well. In fact, from what I've seen of his mind, he doesn't really like anyone." My dad whispered, trying to follow with the silence around us.

"Why? Why does he hate me? I've never even done anything to him. I don't deserve it."

"I know, sweetie. And don't think you did anything wrong. Paul will be Paul. You just have to ignore him. And don't tell anyone I'm telling you this, but I give you credit for it. You're a lot stronger than I thought you were in two ways. One, I guessed you would have jumped on him sooner than you did. You have the strenght to hold back your anger longer than most full vampires can. Secondly, you jumped him pretty good. More than I gave you credit for. I was guessing you would just knock him down and then the guys would pull you off, but you fought back the strongest in the house. Emmett even had trouble pulling you off. That's saying something. You may not have expected to hear this, but I'm proud of the way you acted tonight. You handled it the only way you could. I'm very proud of the girl-no, lady- that you have become over the years. And everything I said about Jacob, I meant it. He is great for you, Renesmee."

"Daddie." It was all I was able to force out of my swollen throat.

"Before you say anything, I think someone want's to talk to you." He said, pointing behind him.

I turned to see Jacob, who was standing in front of Paul. I saw blood on Jacob's hand, and when I looked up to Paul, I noticed his nose was shifted to the right. When I had hit him, it shifted to the left.

"Jacob." I said as I ran up to hug him.

"Are you okay, Ness?" He asked, and I could see the worriness in his eyes.

"I'm fine." I said as I raised his hand to wip off the blood on my already bloody shirt.

"Ness. I'd like to say I'm sorry for the way I acted. I hope you forgive me." Paul said.

"No, what you mean is, 'Ness, please don't bite my head off' right?" I spat through a clenched mouth, not willing to accept his apology.

"Well, yeah. The only reason I'm doing this is cause Sam said I have to. I'm really not sorry at all. And I wish Jacob would open his eyes to see what an ugly bitch you are." he said.

I don't really know what it was that he said, but something he said triggered off two angry, strong men at once. Both Jacob and my father leaped on him at the same second. I heard Jacob yelp as I saw my father bite him, meaning to bite Paul's arm that was right near where he bit. He pushed Jacob back, and then quickly went for Paul's throat. He pulled his arm off and threw it into a tree.

I ever seen Jacob jump at one of his own brothers. I quickly ran to Jacob's side. I picked him up and started running to the house, knowing my father, Sam, and Emmett would take care of Paul.

I busted through the doors, screaming for Carlisle. He ran down the stairs to see waht was wrong. The second he was in sight I was talking faster than I ever had.

"Dad bit him by accident. He was trying to get Paul. He didn't mean to. You have to help him. Please Carlisle! You've done it before. Remember!"

"Bring up to my room. Follow. Alice, get my bag. Esme, get the drip. Rosalie, I need you to get the needle bag, the roller bed, and the mask. Go!" He orded as he ran up the steps.

Four vampires flashed around the house for about two minutes, and before I knew it, Jacob was laying on a bed with a morphine drip stuck in his arm, a oxygen mask over his mouth, and he was asleep.

"Carlisle, he'll be okay right? The truth?" I looked up to my grandpa with tears in my eyes, searching in his eyes for the answer.

"Ness. It's the second time he's been bit. I can't garantee anything." He said with sadness in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"There is a possibility it may alter him. He may have some vampire abilities, he may wake up just the same, he may wake up a full vampire, and, then there is a chance, and I'm not sure about any percent for any of these chances, but there's a chance that he may not wake up at all."

I couldn't believe it. I may have just lost Jacob. All because of Paul. As hot tears streamed faster and faster down my face, I ran down the stairs and out to the woods were Sam, Emmett, and my father were with Paul.

"Who the hell do you think you are. You have him on his death bed! How could you do that to him? Do you really hate me that fucking much? Enough to get your brother killed? How dare you try to take him away from me you no good, low life son of a fucking bitch! I hate you, Paul! I hate you!" I screamed as my fathers arms restrained me, pulling tightly on my waist to pull me further away from Paul.

"I hate you! I hate you!" I screamed repeatly. I lost track of how many times I had screamed it after fifteen times. When my father thought it was okay to let go because I had fallen to the ground screaming and crying, he released me. If it was a mistake or not, I'm not for sure, but I will never say that I regret what happened next.

As fast as the first time, I jumped onto Paul. I'm not proud of it at all, but can anyone blame me for it? For three days, I didn't leave the room Jacob was in. I slept on the bed with him. I had someone bring me my breakfast, my homework. Everything. I didn't want to miss anything. I asked Alice several times if he would wake up, but she could see him. Carlisle said his stat's were good, but for some reason he was still not waking up.

For a week, I stayed in the room, not budging at all at the multiple attempts by everyone to try and get me to leave. For a week, I couldn't let go of him at all. I was always touching him. Rather it was holding his hand, intertwining our legs, or sleeping next to him. I had hope for awhile with how strong his heart was, but seven days of Jacob sleeping, and something changed.

His heart slowed down from the rampit, hard beat, to a slow, barely beating heart. The monitor Carlisle had him hooked to started to slow down, and I started crying. Carlisle was coaching me through the movements of CPR, but it wasn't working.

"Jacob, stay with me. Jacob. Don't do this. Jacob. Please!" I screamed, and with one last push of air into him, the monitor stopped.

_^_^_^_^_^_^^^_^_.

**A/N: Review please. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. A friend of mine passed away, and I took it hard, and was unable to focus on writing. By the time I could focus enough, with my good luck, my computer crashed from a virus. But all is good now, a new computer, and more time to write. I included two chapters in this, combining them into one, as a treat to make up for how long I've left. Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Stay forever

In the last chapter, we saw fights between many characters and Paul. At first, when I was writing, I had it in my mind to kill him because I myself was so angry at him for the things I had him say. Then, I grew up and realized the Twilight world wouldn't be the same without him.

Preview of chapter 4:  
For a week, I stayed in the room, not budging at all at the multiple attempts by everyone to try and get me to leave. For a week, I couldn't let go of him at all. I was always touching him. Rather it was holding his hand, intertwining our legs, or sleeping next to him. I had hope for awhile with how strong his heart was, but seven days of Jacob sleeping, and something changed.

His heart slowed down from the rampit, hard beat, to a slow, barely beating heart. The monitor Carlisle had him hooked to started to slow down, and I started crying. Carlisle was coaching me through the movements of CPR, but it wasn't working.

"Jacob, stay with me. Jacob. Don't do this. Jacob. Please!" I screamed, and with one last push of air into him, the monitor stopped.

_^_^_^_^_^_^^^_^_.

**JPOV**

I could hear her voice, and for a second, the pain stopped. I heard her screaming for me to stay with her, but every time she pushed down on my chest it brought the pain back. I tried my hardest to open my eyes, to will myself to stay alive, but it wasn't working.

After ten minutes of her pushing air down me, I finally was able to open my eyes. I searched for her face, but she was leaning down to push on my chest again. When she returned her mouth to mine to push more air into me, I kissed her to let her know I was okay.

"Oh! Jacob! You're okay. You're alive. You're here! Oh, I love you Jacob!" She screamed as she wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back, holding her as close to me as possible. I heard other people in the room, but I didn't break the hug. I didn't break my hold on her, nor did I want to, but Carlisle made me.

"Jacob, how do you feel?" he asked after I finally let go of Renesmee, settling for holding her hand.

"Good. How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Nearly two weeks. Do you feel any different?"

"I can see better than I could before, but other than that, no. I still feel like myself. But why can I not feel my imprint?" I could feel gravity holding me to the earth. It was Renesmee. It was full gravity. When I looked at her sadend face, I wished I hadn't said it. It hurt her, and I could tell. I wanted to assure her I still loved her. I did. I may not have been able to feel the imprint, but I could still feel my love for her, and it was stronger than ever.

"It's possible with this being the second time with having vampire venom in your stream, that it may have altered some of your abilities, such as your stronger sight, and loss of imprint." Carlisle said as he examined my blood pressure.

"Let's give Jacob and Ness some time together. Jacob, do you feel able to walk?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I stood off the bed and began to walk out of the room while holding on to Renesmee's hand. We walked down the stairs and started towards the woods. With the blackness in her eyes, I could tell she hadn't ate in awhile or hunted.

"How long has it been since you've ate?" I asked, worried more about her health than I was mine.

"A few days? I lost count at three days." She said and I could hear the worriness in her voice as she spoke. "How are you feeling? Does anything feel different?" She asked.

"Just my sight and the imprint. I can't feel you holding me here anymore. I can actually feel the gravity holding me again. But my love for you is still strong. I can feel it more now than I could before. Even without the imprint, I still love you. You're still my world. Nothing will change that. Not even the loss of an imprint. I still love you, Renesmee." I said as I stopped to kiss her.

"I know, Jacob. I know. But, you should know something." She said as tears came to her eyes.

"Ness, what's wrong? Talk to me, tell me. Please." I said, worried about what was upsetting her so badly that it was causing her to cry.

"Paul. He left. He moved. He said he would never come back. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant to make him leave." she said as I wiped away the tears from her cheeks with kisses.

"It's fine, hun. I promise. It doesn't change anything. I'll never stop loving you. No matter what. Hell, I'm pretty sure you could cheat on me and I'd still love you just the same. But please, never cheat on me, it would kill me. But I'd still love you."

"I could never cheat on you. Or on anyone for that matter. I love you, Jacob. I really do. More than anyone else in the world." She said as she kissed me.

Nessie and I spent a week straight together, never leaving each other's side, but one night we had the biggest fight we had ever had. She wouldn't stop acting as if she was a little baby, and I didn't see how other's had been able to put up with it for so long. She was suppose to be an adult, yet she was acting as if she was five.

The fight started because she asked me if I would get her a blanket when we were watching a movie at her house and I said no because I had been running patrol all day.

"Jacob! Please!" She begged.

"Not tonight, Ness. I'm really tired. It's just three feet away. It's not going to kill you to get up and get it yourself." I said with more harshness in my voice then I meant to have.

"Fine. Maybe you should go home if your just that fucking tired." She pouted as she went to get the blanket herself.

"My god, Ness. Are you really going to throw a fit just because you had to do something for yourself for once?"

"Why are you being such an ass, Jacob? You've never minded doing things for me before. Why is it different now?"

"Because, Renesmee. You're an adult now. You need to stop relying on others to do everything for you and start learning to do them yourself. Stop being such a baby all the time." I confessed.

"Well if that's how you feel, maybe you should just leave then!"

"OH shut up! You know it's true. You wouldn't be so pissed if you didn't know it. You can't always expect people to be there for you every damn second and do everything they can for you just because you don't wanna do it. It's time for you to just grow the fuck up if you even want to think about marriage, a family of your own, for anyone to want to settle down with you. Cause as much as I love you, I don't think your ready for any of that. And I'm not going to marry you and have kids with you and wait on them hand and foot while you play baby and just sit there and have everyone do everything for you."

She wiped away tears from her eyes. "Jacob, you're wrong. I am ready." She said.

"No, you're not. And I know if I'm not willing to do that, that no other man will either. So grow up already." I said as I started walking out the door.

"Don't even think about coming back until you're ready to apologize, Jacob! Do you hear me? I mean it!" she screamed just before I phased, not caring that I had just ripped one of my good shirts.

How could she not get it through her head that it wasn't just me that was tired of her acting like a baby? It was beyond stupid. I decided not to let the fight ruin my day. I pushed my paws down faster and picked up my pace. Even with being busy, running patrol with Quil, Embry, and Seth, I still thought about the fight. I couldn't get away from the fact that I may had been to harsh with her. It didn't make any sense. I had walked around for a week being fed up with her acting like a baby, and then when I finally told her how I felt, it made me feel like a dick for doing it.

_Don't worry about it, Jake. She'll see that your right._ Embry said.

_I don't know man. She was pretty upset. Maybe I shouldn't have told her. _I answered, telling him everything she said.

_Man, don't worry about it. At least you told her. Now it's up to her to see that your right. She'll come around. Trust me. _Quil said as he ran closer to where Embry, Seth and I were standing at the river getting a drink.

_You guys didn't see how much she was crying. She had no idea any of us thought that about her. She thought we all loved waiting on her hand and foot. I shouldn't have been so harsh about it._

All night I was worrying about her, hoping she was okay and that she wasn't mad at me still, knowing it would be awhile before I would be able to call her without it making her even more mad at me than she already was. I barely got any sleep, but I knew what I did was the right thing to do. She had to know, and I was just tired of her attitude. It was about time for her to grow up already.

Sure she was only 7, but she looked as if she were 18, and at times, when she wanted to she even acted like it. But it was still the point, that even if she is just 7, I was ready to start getting serious with her, and she was getting that point to, but first, she still had more growing up to do. Of course I'd wait for her, but I don't think I'll be able to wait for very much longer before I just give up and settle for being her best friend.

**RPOV**

It had been three days since I'd even heard from Jacob, or even heard his name. I wanted to call him, but I knew that would mean he won. And I wasn't about to give this up so easily. I know I can be a baby sometimes, but no one's ever seemed to mind before, and he didn't have to be such a dick about it.

When I made my way out of bed, I dressed and went to the main house for breakfast, just to find no one had cooked yet. I asked my grandpa where my parents were and he said they went for a hunt. I went to grandma's office to see if she would cook for me, but she started to sound like Jacob.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ness. I've been busy all day with the floor plans for the new house I'm going to build for your Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. Can you settle for a bowl of cereal or go hunting for today?" She asked.

"But grandma! I want human food today. Like eggs and bacon. Please!" I begged.

"I can't today, Renesmee. You'll just have to find something yourself today."

I stomped out of her office and went to find my Aunt. Rose, who knew how to cook eggs. The second I asked her, she was already destracted.

"Aunt Rosalie, could you make me some eggs?" i asked.

"Oh, Ness. Could you help me with the paint colors for the house. I can't decide which colors will look the best together." She said as she held up about thee different color sheets that had about five different colors on each sheet.

"Well, I was hoping you could cook me some eggs." I said.

"I can't today. I need to finish the plans for the house so that we can get each room done and planned out around the same time it's built. Maybe you should go hunt."

"Fine then. Whatever. I said as I left her room, shutting the door behind me. The second I made my way out of the house, I started running into the woods. I ran until I knew my parents weren't around in the area, and far away to where there wouldn't be a wolf sneak up on me. Once I was satisfied with where I was, I fell against a tree as the tears started to pour down my face. Jacob was right.

They all where. I stood at the tree until I knew I wouldn't cry anymore and that I would be okay to stand around someone and them not notice I had been crying. I then ran to the house and started going through the cabinets until I had all the right things to make eggs. After the sixth burnt egg, I gave up. They were right. All of them. I couldn't do anything for myself.

I texted Jacob and said I was sorry. That he was right, and that I needed his help. I decided I would have him help me learn to do things on my own. He came over and he taught me to make the easiest thing he knew how to cook.

By the fourth pancake, there was flour all in the kitchen, in our hair, and we had two pancakes that were eatable. After we ate the pancakes, we went to the living room to watch a movie. I started to get cold, so I got up to get a blanket.

"See, Ness. You can do things. It will just take more time to learn to do some stuff." Jacob said.

"I'm sorry for always acting like such a baby. I'm going to start doing everything on my own now. Lesson learned. I promise."

For two weeks, Jacob and I spent every day together, while I learned to do more things on my own. I had learned to cook more things, get things for myself, and Jacob helped me fill out a few job applications so I could make my own money and be able to start supporting myself. My Aunt Rosalie even paid me to paint some of the rooms in her new house. Things where going great, and I couldn't have been happier, or so I thought.

**A/N: What makes Nessie happier? Does she get a job? And how much has she really grown up? Keep reading to find out. Thank you all for reading and please review, add to your favorites or alerts! I really appreciate it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Growing up is hard work

**RPOV**

When I made it home from my third day at work at the grocerry store, I never thought that I'd have to do even more work at home. The second I got home, I walked into my room, got a shower, and when I got out and looked around my room, I noticed I hadn't cleaned it in three days. I hated my room messy, so I cleaned it, thinking it would be the last thing I'd do today. I was wrong. I walked downstairs to find my dad made me dinner, but expected me to clean the mess he made.

Jacob had fallen asleep on the couch, with a bowl of cereal sitting on the table, a glass of old milk, a greasy xbox controller, movies thrown all over the floor infront of the tv, and two blankets that he wasn't using, nor needed. Extremely frustrated, I cleaned it up, but then woke Jacob up to talk to him.

We went to the kitchen table to sit and talk. Once he was awake, I started talking.

"Look, Jacob, don't get me wrong, I'm really thankful that you helped me get a job, and I love it. I really do. But I had a really hard day today. I had to clean up puke from babies twice, then restock the shelves and put everything back in it's right place from where people decided they didn't want something and would just lay it down in random places. I was looking forward to just coming home and being able to relax. Instead, I came home to my dad's mess in the kitchen that I had to clean, and your mess from earlier today that I cleaned. I don't know if you both mean't to do it on the same day or what, but I get it. Okay. It sucks and it pisses you off when you have to clean up after others. You don't have to do it again. I understand, the point has been made clear. I won't make you guys clean up after me agian." I told him, hoping I wasn't being overly harsh with my words, but just trying to relieve some stress.

"Ness, that's not what that was about. I'm sorry. I don't know why your dad did that, but I honestly didn't mean to fall asleep. If you had just woken me up, I would have cleaned it. It sounds like you had a hard day at work today. You didn't have to come home and clean here too. I know we are trying to teach you to grow up a bit faster than you were, but you shouldn't have to work that much. You're only working part time at the store. I want you to understand we aren't trying to tell you you're acting like your five, just that you were so special to all of us, that we procrastinated on pushing you to grow up. We never made you do things for yourself, cause we loved doing things for you. And we still do, just not as much as you were having us do them for you. We just want to make sure you're ready for the real world, you know?" He answered.

"I know, Jake. And I appreciate it. I really do. I just wish it wasn't so hard. I feel like everything is just pilled up on my shoulders, and that I'm about to break at any minute. I think I've taken on to much at once."

"You look like you have. When was the last time you went hunting?" He asked, noticing my contacts were faded off, and that my eyes were almost completely black.

"I don't know, a few days. Before I got the job I guess." I said, acting like it wasn't bothering me as bad as it was, when really my throat was on fire, and I could smell Brandon out in the woods near a herd of deer. I hated deer, but with how thirsty I was, they smelled pretty good right now. "I can smell Brandon out there, I think I'll catch up with him." I said as I leaned down to give Jacob a kiss before leaving.

Once I made it out the door, I took off running towards where I could smell Brandon. I snuck up behind a deer on the way, snapped its neck, and when I finished it, I continued towards Brandon.

I found him sitting on a rock, his head held in his hands, resting them on his knees. I sat down on a rock beside him, wondering what was wrong. I didn't want to intrude, but he looked so... worried about something, and I had no clue what to even say.

"I love her. I really do. I wanna marry her. I just don't know how to ask." He spoke, breaking the silence.

"I know she'll say yes. She loves you as well." I answered, not sure if it was the right thing to say or not.

"I just, it's hard. I don't know how to help her heal from Sam. Mostly cause I can't seem to wrap my head around this whole imprinting thing. She imprinted on me, yet she still loves him as well."

"Brandon, it's like you, Jacob and I. I love Jacob. He's my everything. I love him more than he himself even knows, but at the same time. I can't live without you. I still love you. It's just in a different way than I thought. You showed me what love is, how to love, and how to live with the ups and downs, the same way Jacob did. You both hold a spot in my heart forever. Jacob as my boyfriend, you as the bestfriend that I have to have. Remember the day I told you about Jacob, and you said it wouldn't change anything? Now you see you were wrong. You were right about how we would still be the best friends ever, but you were wrong about how we would love each other. I do love you, Brandon, but in a different way. I love you as the one person that I know I can talk to about everything in the world now. I love you as the rock that I fall on when I can't fall on Jacob. And with Leah. It's the same way. She loves Sam. She really does, just in a different way. Jacob has even heard her say she doesn't love him the same anymore. She loves him as the one who prepared her for love, showed her how to love, so that when she would meet you, she would be able to make you happy." I said, hoping it was what he was wanting to hear, and what he needed to hear as well.

"Renesmee. I love you. I always will. And when I said that will never change, I mean't it. It still hasn't. You'll always be my girl. I just need to let go of all the human memories. When I look back, all I can see is you, my grandma and little brother, and it hurts. Things were perfect. I want that back. As much as I love Leah, I would trade this life in an instant for my human life. Yet, at the same time, I don't wanna let Leah go. I want to hold her forever and ever, and never lose her. I can't lose her. I feel as if it were possible that I would have imprinted on her as well."

"Does she know that?"

"Well, no. I haven't found the right way to tell her yet."

"Talk to my uncle Jasper. He would help you with that a lot. Trust me. He's a helpless romantic. As well as Aunt Alice. They could help you with it, trust me."

"Renesmee, you know how amazing you are?" He laughed. "Thank you for helping. It means a lot."

"No problem, Brandon. What are best friends for?" I smiled just before I leaped up and went off to find more deer. I spent three hours out, just wondering around, killing a deer every now and then, but mostly thinking. I wasn't for sure where things were going between Jacob and I, but lately, things have been so upside down. One day, they'd be perfect. We'd be doing the normal things we loved to do, and then the next he would be yelling at me to grow up. It had me more than just confused. I didn't know how to make things go back to normal.

I missed the days when he and I would just go to La Push and eat with the pack, and then come back to my house and watch a movie, act silly and dance around in my bedroom, go eat ice cream all the time just to get out of the house. I missed my best friend. Lately it seemed like every time I turned around I was making him mad, or disappointing him, and I didn't know how to fix things. It was bothering me that things had changed so suddenly, and I couldn't slow down time. Jacob and I are meant to be together. It shouldn't be this hard to be together, right?

Ughh! I was so frustrated. How did I let things go to such crap! I hated it. I had been sitting on the ground, with my back leaned up against a tree for more than hour, trying to think of ways to fix this mess, but nothing was coming to mind. I stood up and walked in a circle a few times before finally getting so frustrated that I punched a tree, and then watched as it ripped up out of the ground, and fell. I was so mad I could barely see straight. I know it seemed childish, but I was actually crying. I just didn't understand anything anymore. Nothing was the way it was suppose to be. Everything was just wrong and out of place.

I turned around to start walking towards the house, about to give up on trying anymore, when I saw Jacob behind a tree walking up to me. He put his arms around me, and all I could do was stand there with my arms around his neck, my face buried into his chest as warm tears slapped his chest as hard as bullets. I never wanted to let go of him.

"Ness," he said as he smoothed my hair out of my face, "What's wrong?"

"It would be easier for me to tell you what's right at the moment." I said with a sob, still not letting him go.

"Talk to me, hun. Tell me. You know you can talk to me." He said as he held my face in his hands and kissed my forehead.

"Jacob, nothing's the same anymore. What happened to us? We used to be perfect. Our fights used to be about what movie we were going to watch, what time we were going to go to sleep, what we wanted for breakfast. Now they're about me getting a job, getting my own blankets, fixing my own breakfast. We used to dance around in my room even when there wasn't any music. We haven't gone to eat ice cream in months. I feel like our relationship has turned upside down. That you just can't wait for me to grow up already and be an adult. But I don't wanna grow up, Jake. I wanna stay like this forever. Isn't that the point in being immortal? Never getting older? Getting to sleep in all the time, get all the ice cream in the world, act like two teenagers in love?"

"You're right. I can't wait for you to grow up. I've been waiting for over five years now, seeing you as a little sister, then as a best friend. I want you to grow up so that I can see you as a wife. That's why I've been acting so weird, Ness. I've waited patiently so far, but my feelings have been getting the best of me lately. I don't want to wait longer. I'm ready for us to get married. I understand if you aren't, and if not, it's okay. It really is, I just want to start our lives together, Ness. Even after you grow up though, it doesn't mean we still can't do all of those things. Growing up doesn't mean you still can't have kid moments. Look at your parents. They still do the same stuff they did before they had you." He said as we sat down, leaning against a tree.

"I know, I know. I just feel like it's all wrong now. I don't wanna grow up. I wanna stay like this. It all seems so care free, and easy. That's all I want." I answered him as I wiped away my tears, finally getting ahold of myself and stop crying.

"It can be like that. You just gotta give it a try. I know growing up is scary, and it seems like it's boring, and that you can't do all those things, but you can. You just have to juggle more responsabilities along with the fun. I know it seems overwelming, but it's not so bad once you've been doing it for awhile, and it does get easier, you just have to wait it out a bit longer. I promise, things will get easier. You just gotta start off slow. But for right now, you gotta start out fast cause you have to be at work in two hours."

After my talk with Jacob, I felt ten times better. To know he wasn't mad at me, or getting bored, it made me happy. I started looking foward to work more and more each day, and eventually started working full time, with ever Saturday and Sunday off. When I got my first paycheck, I was proud that I could show Jacob how I had made $300 in one month on my own, and I decided to open a bank account to start saving it up. One day after work, things got a lot better when I walked out to my car to find Jacob in the driver seat.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a laugh, not suprised that he knew how to hotwire the car and get in.

"Just get in, I've got a suprise for you." He said, flashing my favorite smile of his that made his eyes shine.

"What is it?" I asked as I buckled my seat belt.

"You'll see. How was your day?"

"Better than yesterday, that's for sure. It was easier today. Not as many customers were rude or placing things where they didn't belong." I said as I pulled my hair out of the bun that was required for work.

"That's good. I was actually kinda hoping you had a hard day. You would have loved your suprise more then." He smiled.

"I'm sure I'll still love it. Hard day or not." When we pulled up to the house, I wasn't for sure why there were so many cars everywhere, but it seemed like everyone that we knew was there.

He walked around and opened my door for me, and then led me up the front stairs holding my hand. Before he opened the door, he looked at me and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"I love you, Renesmee. Just know, when I open the door, what you see, has nothing to do with me. It was all Alice, I just picked you up from work."

"You make it sound like I'm going to die." I laughed.

"You just might." He said with a laugh. "You'll see why in a second." he said, and then opened the door. We walked around the corner, put up our jackets, and then walked to the kitchen, where everyone was standing around a huge cake with 18 candles, three balloons, and punch.

"Happy birthday, Renesmee!" They all screamed in unisine.

"What? It's not my birthday for another week." I said, truly suprised.

"Well it wouldn't have been much of a suprise if we had the party on your birthday, now would it?" Aunt Alice said as she danced over towards me, wrapped her arms around me, and then squealed, "happy 18th birthday Renesmee!" before returning to Uncle Jasper's side.

"Wow. I really am suprised. Thank you." I said as I walked over to hug my aunt Rosalie, knowing she had something to do with it as well. Seeing her and Uncle Emmett come home for my birthday meant a lot to me.

"Your welcome, Renesmee. You're finally an adult. Well, technically, you're still 7, but still yet, an adult." She said just before I released my grip on her to exchange her place in my arms for Uncle Emmett.

He gave me a nuggie and then said, "You're growing up, squrt."

I laughed as I said, "I love you, Uncle Em."

They all started singing "happy birthday" to me, and when it came time for me to make a wish, I really regret not making one. At the moment, things couldn't have been better. Everything was perfect, and I didn't want to take a chance of wishing for something and then everything falling apart. Now, I wish I would have wished for things to never change.

Two weeks after my party, Jacob was taking me to Emily and Sam's for dinner, and on the way home, he caught a sent that made him get all ridgid and nervous. He pushed the gas down harder, taking the curves fast, racing home, having me more scared than I can ever remember being. When my mother asked him what had him so shaken, one single word made every vampire in the room stop breathing, and as still as statue's.

"Riley." He spoke, and afterwards, the air was full of silence.

After a few moments, I finally spoke, asking what that meant.

"That's impossible. Seth took care of him. Are you sure, Jacob?" My father asked.

"Positive. I'd remember that stink anywhere. There's no doubt in my mind that it wasn't him. I don't know how, but it was him. I swear. Once I smelled him, I got Renesmee home as fast as I could."

"We will need to speak with Sam and the others. Riley know's of our treaty, he will try to use it against us. We need to fix any holes there may be, and extend our patrols. It will be like it was with James. We will all take shifts. Charlie, Bella, and Renesmee. Ness, you will get your schedule changed to were you'll have every class with Jacob, and don't go to the bathroom at school. Bella, you never leave without Edward near you. Jacob, do you think Sam will agree to have some of the wolves guard Charlie?" Carlisle said, forming a plan in seconds to protect us, but from what, I wasn't for sure.

"I'm sure he won't mind. I'll go phase and tell the others to get all the pack over here now." Jacob said just before planting a kiss on cheek as he walked out the door. I ran to my mom for her to hold me in her arms, it being the second safest place at the moment; the other being in Jacob's arm's.

"Renesmee, can you please try to calm down? I know you're worried, but with how much this family has conquered over the years, this will be a piece of cake. You will be perfectly fine." Uncle Jasper said, obviously being overwelmed with all of the different emotions in the room at the time.

"I'm sorry, Uncle. Jasper. I'll try to calm down, it's just hard. I know I'll be okay, but it's still a scary thought."

"We're going to want to keep a close eye on Seth, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee. If Riley is looking for revenge, their the one's he'll go after." Uncle Emmett said.

"But why me? I wasn't even around then, let alone thought of. Why me?" I asked.

"Sweetie, Seth is the one who tried to kill him, he'll want revenge for that over Seth. For me, I'm the one that James killed, causing Riley's love, Victoria, to be killed by your father, instagating the reason of why he would want to kill us. The reason he would want to kill you is because he will look at as if he has to suffer the lose of a loved one, he'll want us to live with the same thing, the same feeling, therefore, putting you into the picture. But you have nothing to worry about. We won't let anything happen to any of us. Not even Seth." My mother said as she gripped me tighter to her.

That night, Jacob stayed in my room with me, and told me I should call into work tomorrow, and say that i'm really sick. It felt wrong doing that, but I knew it was for the best. Through the night, I was restless. Since I've grown, sleep has become less necessary, but that night, it was nearly impossible. Jacob slept through the entire night, and didn't even wake up when I went to my bathroom to throw cold water on my face. I stood there in the bathroom, looking in the mirror at a girl I wasn't quite sure if I knew.

I wasn't for sure if it was simply because I was so tired and thirty, or because I was just so shaken about Riley, which ever the reason, I wished it would go away. I wanted to be normal again. Things had been going so well. It never seems to fail that just as things are getting better, something new always threatens to steal my happiness right from under my feet.

I tried not to worry about it anymore, and crawled back into my bed, snuggling up as close as I could to Jacob. After an hour of laying there, I finally fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning, I wished I had just stayed asleep. As soon as I woke up, all I could here was screams.

"Why didn't you take care of it?" I heard Embry yell.

"I thought I did! I had his hand pulled off for Christs sake!" Seth screamed, and instantly, I knew what was about to happen. I ran outside as fast as I could, hoping the entire time I would get there soon enough and be able to stop it, but I wasn't fast enough. With seeing three piles of shredded clothes laying on the ground, and hearing snarls and whimpers from the three wolves in front of me, I wasn't sure what to do. All I could do was stand there and scream, begging for them to stop. And the second I saw a paw fly across a face and draw blood, I fell to my knees, screaming for forgivness, for everything to be okay, for him to be okay.

**A/N: good chapter? bad chapter? Please review (: Also, I'm looking for a beta to help me with a story, if there are any beta's reading this, please please please message me. It would mean a lot to me. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, ect. It really means a lot to me. (: **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Why didn't you take care of it?" I heard Embry yell.

"I thought I did! I had his hand pulled off for Christs sake!" Seth screamed, and instantly, I knew what was about to happen. I ran outside as fast as I could, hoping the entire time I would get there soon enough and be able to stop it, but I wasn't fast enough. With seeing three piles of shredded clothes laying on the ground, and hearing snarls and whimpers from the three wolves in front of me, I wasn't sure what to do. All I could do was stand there and scream, begging for them to stop. And the second I saw a paw fly across a face and draw blood, I fell to my knees, screaming for forgivness, for everything to be okay, for him to be okay.

I ran to Seth's side, trying to wipe away the blood to see how deep the cuts were. Embry and Jacob were pulling Paul away, trying there hardest not to hurt him, knowing he didn't mean to lose control the way he did. Carlisle came running with his medical bag, and quickly took care of Seth. Jacob pulled me back to the house where he told me what they had learned today before I woke up.

"Seth was so sure Riley had died, that he left him and went to find Sam and the others. He was worried someone had already gotten hurt. He didn't know any better. It isn't his fault, but you know how Paul is, and he's going to try and start shit over it just because he can. But we don't have to worry about it anymore. While all of this was happening, your uncles caught Riley and found out he was only here because he wanted to apologize for what he did. We don't have to worry about it anymore. All we need to focus on is getting you to work on time, and then going to the wedding in two days." Jacob said just before we left the house and he took me to my last day of work for the next two weeks.

When I got there, it was beyond crazy. Three babies puked in the aisles, people had decided they didn't want the canned food they got, and put it in the freezers with pizza. When I finally got to work at the cash register, I ended up buying someone's grocerry's because they didn't have enough money or food stamps for everything they bought, and I felt so bad for them that I gave them the extra $20. Then when I got off work, Jacob wasn't there to pick me up, so I started walking home when Grandpa Charlie saw me and gave me a ride home.

"Are you excited for the wedding?" He asked. Grandpa sucked at making small talk, and hated trying because he knew it would eventually get to the "need to know" bases he was on when it came to knowing anything about why our family was so strange.

"Yeah. I really like Voltera. I'm really looking foward to showing Jacob around. The place is beautiful. You would really like it. You'd probably go insane though if you saw the way they drive over the speed limit and don't even stop at the lights or stop signs." I laughed, trying to ease the tention.

"What does your dress look like?" He asked.

"It's a strapless, short dress that is purple and black and it has roses on the pattern above my waist and then it flows out and has a bow that ties in the back." I said, not completely describing the dress to the full extent.

Grandpa turned onto the drive way, and I just told him to drop me off there just in case there was anything going on that would break his "need to know" only base, when really, I just wanted a little bit longer to myself before having to go home.

When I got home, I called Jacob to see where he was and when I heard his phone ring in my room, I hung up and walked upstairs to find him passed out on my bed. I smiled, thinking it was cute how he fell asleep on his back and didn't wake up to hear his phone. I figured he had a long day, so I grabbed some pj's from my closet and went to take a shower in my parent's bathroom so I wouldn't wake him. When I got back to my room, I climbed into my bed and accidently woke him.

"Shit! I fell asleep? Ugh. I'm so sorry, Ness. How did you get home?" He asked.

"Grandpa Charlie gave me a ride. It's fine. Don't worry about it. You looked like you needed some sleep, so I didn't wake you when I came in." I said as I snuggled up to him.

He kissed the top of my head as he wrapped an arm around me. "Are you excited for tomorrow?" He asked.

"A little. I can't wait to show you around Voltera. It's beautiful. We rarely ever get to see the place itself since we normally only go there to deal with another problem with the Volturi, but this time we will have time to go look at the country itself. I'll get to take you to this little restuarant that they have outside of the palace that has some of the best food ever, and then to the place that my father almost showed he was a vampire. You'll love it there." I said, telling him about the place.

"What does your dress look like?"

"You'll have to wait to see, but I know you'll like it."

We stayed up for an hour talking about some of the most random things before eventually falling asleep. When I woke up the next morning, I was surpised to find Jacob still asleep on the other side of me, snoring away deeper into his sleep. I didn't want to be late for the flight, so I genlty woke him up and told him to get dressed.

After we packed up our suit cases, we carried them to the main house and were suprised to see Savannah had come to visit and was going to Voltera with us. We greeted her and helped her get her bags into the car before we all left to Seatle. When we made it the air port, we found Claire, Seth, Leah, Sam and Emily before boarding our flight.

When we finally made it to Voltera, there was an escort at the air port waiting for us to take us to the palace. On the way, we rolled down the windows in the limo so we could see outside. I showed Claire and Jacob the western side of the palace, and how beautiful it was. When we came to a stop, Alec and Jane were waiting for us.

"Welcome, friends. It is nice to see you came to support me. It is very much appreciated. I hope you enjoy your stay, and please, remember the laws we have installed to keep our safety as well as the citizens. When you get inside, one of our guards will show you to your rooms, and explain to you where you may hunt your animals." Alec said as he greeted us.

"Nessie! It's so great to see you again. I hope you'll show your Jacob around, and please find time for me before you leave?" Jane asked as she pulled me into a hug.

"Of course I will, Jane. I'd like you to meet some of the wolves and their imprints. This is Claire, Seth, his sister Leah and her imprint Brandon, Savannah, and the leader, Sam, and his imprint Emily." I said, introducing them all.

"It's very nice to meet you all. I hope you all enjoy your stay. Nessie, Alec and I have much to do today. We will catch up later though. I'll leave you to your first day of fun." She said just before leaving with her brother.

When we all made it to our rooms, I was a bit worried to see they had put Brandon and Jacob into the same room. It worried me, but I knew they wouldn't start anything. Claire and I were happy we got to share a room, and that we both needed sleep so that neither of us would have to worry about keeping the other awake.

The first thing we did when we woke up the next morning was found Jacob and me, him, and Claire went out to eat for breakfast at my favorite little cafe down the road from the palace. After we ate, we walked around the city, and I showed them the best places around. Later that day Jacob asked me to go to dinner with him, and to wear something fancy.

I met him by the front door, and then we made our way to the resturant that was across the street. He told me to order whatever I wanted, no matter how expensive it was. I was shocked with how much he ordered, and even more shocked when he ate it all plus some of mine when I couldn't finish the rest of my pasta.

When we were walking through the streets, I showed him where it was that my father almost revealed himself to the town nearly a decade ago.

"If he had, I really don't know what I would have done. It hurt me to see your mother choose him, but not as much as I had thought it would. It hurt to see her turn from my best friend, to my natural enemy more than it did to see her choose to spend forever with someone else. To see the outcome of her choosing him, I don't want to imagine it any other way. To imagine a life without you, I physically can't. When I look into my life, your truly all I see." he said, explaining how his feelings for me have progressed lately.

"Jacob." was all I could choke out at first, but I soon found my voice to continue. "I've put you through a lot, I know. But to hear those words from you, to know you still love me just the same, it really means a lot to me." I finished.

"That's the thing, Ness. I don't love you just the same. The way this imprint works, I be anything you want me to be. When you need me to be a babysitter, I'm a babysitter. When you need a brother to look up to and play with, I'm your brother. When you need a best friend, no one will be a better friend than me. And when you need a lover, someone you can always count on, someone who you never want to leave your side, I become your lover. Lately, the more time we spend together, the more I fall for you. The more I love you, and the more I can't wait until it's you wearing the wedding dress." he said as he stopped walking to look me in the face and confessed everything for the first time since he told me about the imprint. I had known that some day he would tell me this, and that I'd have to tell him that I just didn't feel the same for him, but now that the time had came, I couldn't do that.

All I could do was think about how lately, I had hoped he would say this, so I could tell him how I now felt the same. The only words I could manage to choke out through my tight throat where, "Some day it will be me." As the tears rolled down my face, he wiped them away.

As the days in Voltera went on, Jacob and I had explored as much of the city as we could and were sad to leave after the wedding, but more than glad to return home. As I layed in my bed for the first time in nearly three weeks, I went to sleep with ease that night. I had fallen asleep thinking about the date Jacob would be taking me on tomorrow, and happier than I had been in a long time.

A/N: Since I haven't updated in awhile, I made this chapter longer. I have also included links to all of the dresses the girls wore to the wedding. Please, review!(:

.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-FA549074 renesmee's dress.

.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD498614 erica's dress

.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD680101 rosalies's dress

.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD474003 alice

.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD531547 esme

.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD639001 claire

.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-FA619108 emily

.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD533838 savannah

.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD408044 leah

.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD546599 jane

.?productID=5adc334e-baf0-49ea-9114-bd4fbd7005fb&categoryID=1975d565-34d2-4d81-90c9-437deabe902d&pg=1&colorId1= brides dress


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The New Beginning of A New Life

**RPOV**  
Jacob and I pulled into the driveway from our date earlier that night, and I've never heard silence quite that loud. The entire house was full of vampires, all frozen in place, scared for their lives. It didn't take but a few minutes for Mom to start moving. She pulled me into a hug and as she started dry sobbing, I wasn't sure what to do or how to react. Surely whatever was going on couldn't be that bad…could it?

To explain to the full extent, I honestly think it would be easier to tell you what wasn't bad at the moment, and truly, as I racked through my mind trying to find at least one good thing out of this situation, the only thing that I could think of was that at least we would all go together. 

I sat down beside my parents, both sitting so close to me on the couch that it seemed like they were about to tell me I was going to die. If I had known what words were about to come out of Carlisle's mouth, I never would have thought that way. 

"Today while I was working, my boss asked me why I looked three years younger than I truly am, and if I would give him my plastic surgeon's card so he could give it to his wife. People have noticed before now as well, but today it hit me that too many people have noticed. And it's not just with me either. They've noticed even with you Renesmee. It's a bit too soon to go back to South America, so in one week, we must go back to Alaska. I've bought a place new at Juneau; they won't recognize us at all there. We will be able to stay longer." Carlisle announced, monotone and regretful. 

"We will start to pack some of our things tomorrow, but you are all welcome to start at any time. We must be gone by Friday at the latest. Ness, Thursday will be your last day of school." My father said as he pulled me into a hug. I felt my mother's arms wrap around me next. 

"Oh sweetie, I wish we had prepared you better for this. I know this will be hard on you, but we will get through it together." She said as she held me tighter. 

"No," I started to say, making a game plan in my head as I spoke. "You'll get through it with dad and I'll get through it with Jacob while I stay with Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue.

You know they'd love to have me. Then neither of us have to worry, cause that would mean you'd have to come back to visit, and I'd of course come visit you at times as well. I could finish high school were I started and I wouldn't have to leave Jacob. Of course I'll miss you guys like crazy. But I think it would be best this way." I said passionately, looking around at my family. But no one was going to hear me out. They didn't care about what I wanted, they only cared about making me listen to how things were going to be whether I liked it or not.

By the end of the night, I had every single thing in my room packed. If they were going to make me leave, I wasn't going to wait around and only make saying goodbye harder on not only friends, but also my grandparents and myself. I stayed in my room that night with Jacob as we looked through my pictures. 

"I hate this. I'm human too. I should get to stay. This isn't fair." I pouted all night long. 

"Ness, as much as I would love it for you to stay, it's best that you don't. It won't bring up as many questions then." Jake told me as we flipped through photos together on my bedroom floor. 

"You want me to leave?" I asked in disbelief. 

"Of course not, Ness I would never want you to leave me. But for now, it's what's best for you and your family. I'll come to see you every weekend and once a month you can come visit here. See Charlie and Sue and the pack. I don't want you to leave. I want to be able to see you every single day, but I know you have to go for now. It will be hard, but we'll get through it. I promise. I'll come visit so much, you won't even have time to miss me." He promised as he gently kissed my cheek.

That night, I fell asleep in my Jacob's arms for the last time in Forks. When I woke up the next morning I was hoping it was all just a dream, but when I walked downstairs I found the wolves helping move the furniture from the house to the U-Haul as my aunts and uncles took care of the suit cases and boxes that were already packed. I sat down on the last step and said hi to Leah as she took a seat next to me. 

"I'm really going to miss you, Ness. You'll have to come visit us some times." She said as she sat down. 

"I'm going to miss you as well, Leah. I'll miss everyone. I really don't want to go." I said, hanging my head. 

"We're all going to miss you too. It won't be the same at bon-fires without you. But at least the boys will have more to eat now without you or Paul there anymore." She said with a chuckle, but I wasn't laughing. 

"Paul? Why won't he be there anymore?" I asked. 

"He and Rachel decided to move to Hawaii to be closer to Rebecca. He's also decided to stop phasing. Tonight's going to be his last bon-fire and last time phasing. You should come. We'll make it a going-away-party for the two of you. It'll be a lot of fun." She said with a smile, but I left the invitation out in the open, not sure if I would be able to handle an official goodbye just yet.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. But after taking a sip and shutting the refrigerator door, I noticed Jacob was leaning against the entryway doorframe. He motioned for me to follow him outside, so I set my water down on the counter and followed him out the door. He was at least a good twenty feet ahead of me, not waiting for me to catch up and I didn't run to his side. I could tell by the look on his face something was wrong. 

He finally stopped walking when we were in the clearing that my family had fought Victoria's army at so many years ago. I waited for him to start talking because I was too scared of the mood he seemed to be in. He stood a few feet in front of me, hands in his pockets as he stared straight above him, eyes pointed up to the clouds, his mind a million miles away. He took a deep breath in before finally speaking. 

"I knew this would happen soon, but I never expected it would be when things were going so great. I don't know how I'm going to do it. Without you here will be even harder. You're parents are going to let you stay a week longer and you'll stay at my house. I'll need you more than ever now, Ness. This will be one of the worst weeks of my life. And I'll need you by me in order to get through this." He whispered, but I heard him as if he had screamed. 

I walked over to stand beside him and for the first time in our lives, I saw a tear slide down Jacob's cheek. One single tear, but it was far more than I ever thought he would allow to fall. Jacob never showed his emotions, not even to me. He was a master at keeping the tears in. 

I slipped my hand in his to let him know he could take his time to tell me and that I wasn't going anywhere. 

"He was doing so well. He said he had even started to feel alive again. I guess that was just God giving him a few good last days. It had been so long since I had seen him smile…until yesterday. When I woke up this morning, I even made his favorite breakfast for him in hopes to see that smile again. If I had known last night would be the last time I would see it I would have remembered it better. I would have told him I loved him." He breathed in as another tear slipped away. 

"Jacob, I'm so sorry. You know you're father knew good and well that you loved him. You know that just as well as I do." I said as I tightened my grip on his hand in an attempt comfort him. His tears started coming faster as we sat down on the ground. I wasn't sure what to do. It was the first time I had seen Jacob cry, and it made my heart break. I couldn't imagine losing my father before he got to see me do some of the most major things in my life like graduate college or get married or even have kids. 

Jacob and I sat in the field for nearly an hour in silence. I just held him and he just cried. It broke my heart more than I ever thought it would.

That night Jacob stayed at the cottage with me until we had to leave for the bon-fire. He left for the last hunt with Paul after we got there. I helped Emily, Claire and the other imprints cook dinner and prepared the bon-fire. Rachel told me that she and Paul had decided to stay a week longer as well because of the funeral. But we all decided it would be best if no one mentioned it that night. 

At the bon-fire, we didn't tell old legends like we usually would've; instead, we decided to make small talk about how all our lives were changing. When Jacob kissed my hand before standing up and heading off for a walk, I gave him a few moments to himself before going after him to make sure he was okay. Again, I was shocked to find him crying. I knew this was tough on him and that losing a parent is in now way easy, but I never knew Jacob even knew how to cry. 

I had watched him all these years, thinking he was the strongest person in the world and to me, he always was and he still is. I looked up to Jacob in so many ways. He had many years of wisdom on me and had always seemed like he was never the one to cry or let anyone see his emotions. Jacob had mastered his poker face.

I wasn't sure that I could say anything to make it better, in fact I was scared to say anything at all- afraid I would say something wrong and only upset him more. All I knew I could do was put my hand on his while I kneeled down beside him. I could remember countless times Jacob had done this for me and I never thought I'd get the chance to re-pay him, and I never thought this would be the reason he'd be crying. 

"It's harder than I thought. I knew it would happen some day, but I never thought it would come this soon. I just wish I had told him how much I love him. I always thought I'd know when he would be close to going, and that I'd get to say a few last words to him. I never dreamed he would go in his sleep just when he was finally starting to feel better and smile again. What makes it really hard is that he never got the chance to see me marry or have kids to carry on our bloodline. I always wanted to give him that. I never thought he would go before I got that chance. I miss him, Ness. A lot, but I know he's still with me. He always will be, right?" He asked through his tears. 

I wiped them away gently as I spoke as softly as I could. "He'll always be with you, Jacob. You know that. He may have left the earth, but he can't ever leave your heart or your memories."

My parents allowed Jacob and I to share my room in the cottage that night while they stayed in the main house. Jacob hadn't cried any more that night, but I still wanted him by my side just in case. And when I awoke in the morning, that's right where he was. I had to carefully extract myself from his vice like arms, but eventually I broke free and grabbed my toiletries and new clothes. I walked to the main house to change in one of those bathrooms.

I knew that when he woke up, Jacob would come find me in the main house, so I went to the living room to wait for him. But I found Brandon already had that room occupied.

"Brandon, what's wrong?" I asked, coming to sit next to him on the couch. He looked utterly confused about something but I couldn't tell what. He clearly couldn't find the words to say, so he motioned for me to follow him into the garage, away from everyone else.

When he was finally comfortable enough to talk, he pulled a little black box out of his pocket and handed it to me with a smile. Nestled in cotton, was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. My heart smiled instantly. 

"Brandon, it's beautiful." I said in awe.

"I can't find the right words though. I'm not sure how to say it." He confessed, dropping his head. "How should I say it? I need your help!" He asked. 

"Tell the truth, Brandon. Proclaim how strong your love is and how you never want to live without her by your side. Tell her how you really feel. She'll say yes and you know it. Don't be scared." I comforted, handing him back the precious box. "When are you going to do it?" I asked curiously. 

"I figure I'll ask her in a few days, after our next date." He said, carefully tucking the box back in his pocket. The weight of the ring in his pocket was visible on his face. 

"Where are you going to take her?" I asked, trying to help. 

"Well, she just got that new job and so she'll need some fancy office clothes. I thought I'd take her shopping then out to eat. But I want to wait and ask her when we get back home. Does that sound good enough?" He asked seriously. "I really want this to be perfect. Though nothing will ever be quite good enough for Leah, I want this to come as close as it possibly can." 

"I think it sounds great, Brandon." I smiled at him, knowing his life was about to take a turn for the best. I was so happy that Brandon had found Leah and that she loved him as well.

Brandon and I went for a hunt later that day and when we finally got back, I saw Jacob running towards us. He stopped to phase and came up to greet me in his cut-off shorts and no shirt- as he always did. I could tell by the smile on his face that he was in a better mood today. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek, all the while he smiled at me. 

"You, little missy, need to march your butt to the house, say good morning to your parents, put on a pretty dress and then meet me at the car. Now go." He said as he slapped me on the butt, pushing me off towards the house and leaving me to ponder what he could possibly have planned. Yet I still did as I was told.

I spent ten minutes in my closet trying to find a dress for this mysterious afternoon Jacob had planned. And after many thrown away choices, I went downstairs in a dress and hugged my parents. 

As my father finished cleaning up the stove from my breakfast this morning he hugged me and told me how pretty I looked. 

"Thank you, Daddy." I said as I leaned up to kiss him on his cheek. I then moved around the table to kiss my mother as well as she pulled her nose out of this mornings newspaper. 

"Renesmee, tomorrow is the funeral and the day after we will be leaving. We are going to allow you to stay until a week before school in Alaska will start, but no longer." My mother said sternly. "Now, have fun tonight with Jacob. You both really deserve this." She said then smiled. 

"Deserve what?" I asked, hoping they would tell me what Jacob had planned for the night. 

"Just be happy, Ness. Jacob is going to be fine and I want to make sure you will be as well. That's why we agreed to his plans to take you out tonight and let you stay at his house with him. Just be careful." My father said as he practically shoved me out the back door where I saw Jacob waiting in his old Rabbit. 

He stepped out of the car and walked around to open my door for me, making sure I was comfortable inside before closing it and walking back around to let himself in and drive off. As he raced down the road, he reached out for my hand and when I laced mine in his, he pulled it up to his lips to place a gentle kiss on the back of my hand. 

"For only taking 15 minutes, you look amazing," he said with a smile. 

"Thank you. Now, please tell me where you're taking me?" I asked impatiently. "And tell me why my parents were acting so weird?" 

"In about half an hour, you'll find out." He said with a laugh. It turned out to be the longest and funniest half an hour of my life. Jacob and I laughed the entire way there- talking about old times and telling jokes from long ago. When we finally stopped the car, he told me to close my eyes before I got out of the car. He came around and helped me out, but ordered me to keep my eyes closed until he said otherwise. I kept my eyes closed as he led me around, trusting him not to let me trip or run into anything. 

I heard a door open and then he finally stopped walking forward. I heard the door close and Jacob fall to the ground. As he held my hand with one of his, he told me after a few seconds to open my eyes. I opened my eyes, and for what felt like hours, we just stood there. Jacob was kneeling on the floor and I was looking around. I never wanted to blink again; afraid every perfect little thing around me would disappear into thin air.  
As a tear slid down my cheek, Jacob looked up at me with a smile that made my heart swell. 

"I love you, Renesmee." The tone in his voice made me want to hold on to this moment forever. I couldn't get my voice to work, my body to move or my eyes to stop staring into his. I closed my eyes finally and not even meaning to, I showed Jacob just how much I loved him. He stood up, kissed me, picked me up to spin me around. When he finally sat me down, he pulled away and said, "It's all ours, Ness. It's all ours." 

**A/N: What's all theirs? What did Nessie mean by she never wanted to blink again, afraid every perfect little thing would disappear? What's the perfect things she talking about? Two reviews to find out (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Big Day  
****RPOV**  
As I sat at the lunch table, it was hard for me to contain my happiness that in less than three hours Jacob would be standing in the parking lot of the school waiting for me. I looked down at my ring for about the ten billionth time that day. I smiled instantly every time I looked at it. Just three more months and Jacob would be mine forever. As I fiddled with my ring, my friend Jassa noticed and smiled. She loved when I talked to her about Jacob. She thought our story was the sweetest she had ever heard in her life. Of course, she only knew half of the story. The story about how our grandpa's were best friends and then our parents were best friends and we had grown up together since we were in diapers. Then our freshmen year we started dating and before I moved here with my family, he asked me to marry him.  
She loved the ring, sometimes I thought she loved it me more than I did, if that were even possible. Of course when my family and I moved here the entire school frenzied over our good looks and were devastated when they figured out we were all taken. It irritated my "brother" Edward to have to listen to all of the boy's thoughts about my "sisters" and me. With my friend Alex, at times it was hard for Edward not to rip his head off for his thoughts, but here, we're normal humans and humans could never rip off a persons head with their bear hands.  
Here, we've done a better job at keeping our secret just so. It's been a full two years now and no one has suspected anything. Everyone is in love with Carlisle since he's saved many here already. Esme found a new makeup that gives you a wrinkled look and sometimes makes Carlisle wear it around his eyes, but just very little so that it looks like he and her have aged a little. She even makes a lot of us wear lifts in our shoes to make it look like we've grown. It's great on the weekends when I go to Forks, where I can walk around without make-up and lifts in my shoes and I can feel like myself again.  
To think of Forks made me think that in just a few hours, Brandon and Jacob would be here. I knew that in two seconds the lunch bell would ring, so I stood up, started heading to class, full of joy and anticipation to get the day of school over with. Today was my last day of school, being a senior here had it's perks, one being we got out of school two weeks early and had to come back the week before the last day for the rest of the students to start practice for graduation. I was excited for it. It was going to be my first graduation.  
When I sat up my painting and everything in art, I had it finished by the end of the hour and my teacher gave me permission to take my 100% project home. I looked at the woods, the grayish-brown wolf and then a sparkled dressed up, reddish-brown headed girl picking a flower as a taller man stood by her side, holding onto a picture of the two as the wolf watched his love with caution, love and passion in his eyes. I was proud of the way I had perfectly blended Jacob, Brandon and I into the picture, not even giving away who the people really were. I picked up my wrapped painting and went on to my last class of the day- the most boring class. Honors English.  
There was no difference between Honors English and regular English. We learned the same things, on the same day, always had the same assignments and shared the same teacher. The only difference was that Honors English looked better on college applications. I had decided to take a year off and wait to go to college until after the wedding this summer.  
As I drew on the margin of my notes paper, the teacher called on me to answer a question. None of the teachers understood how they could catch me not paying attention and ask me a question and I'd still get the answer right. They hated it, as well as my classmates. They asked me how I did it but I'd always just say I had learned it all before. I looked up at the clock and saw that the bell would ring in exactly five minutes; so I started packing up my belongings and asked to be excused early to go to the restroom. My teacher granted the early release.  
I made my way down the stairs to the second floor of the school and found my locker, grabbed the last few things I had in it and shoved them into my bag. Edward walked up just as I was taking down the picture of Jacob and I the day he proposed. I stared at the picture with a smile, remembering the day like it was yesterday.  
He had told me to dress up in a dress, that he had big plans for us that night. I had no clue that he had bought us a home in Seattle and was going to propose in that very house. As I shut my locker and unzipped the bottom compartment of my bag, Edward began talking to me.  
"Ditching class isn't going to make the bell ring any faster, Ness. You'll have forever with Jacob. Don't rush it, hon." My father said as he handed me the rest of the notebooks he got off of the top shelf of my locker before I had closed it.  
"I love you, Daddy." I said and when the bell rang I dashed for the doors, screaming over my shoulder through the crowd of people that I would be sure to call him when I made it to Forks.  
I ran through the parking lot looking for Jacob's bike, knowing he couldn't resist himself and that he would have to show off. I found him leaning against his bike parked by Edwards Volvo and Brandon's G6. I threw my bag to the ground when I reached Jacob and he picked me up and swung me in circles as I told him how I had missed him.  
Of course, all the guys were looking at him like he was _so_ lucky to be engaged to me and by the looks on the girl's faces, I could tell they were jealous too. Jacob put me back down on my feet and kissed me before finally letting go and letting me say my hello to Brandon. I had missed him so much.  
As I leaned in to hug him I could smell Leah on him and I quickly asked where she was. She had stayed in La Push to take care of Brandon Jr. I wasn't sure why Brandon had come with Jacob but whatever that reason, I smiled, happy to see him again. I kissed Jacob again as he handed me my helmet, but I handed it back to him for a second when I saw Edward and Bella coming up to the car. I hugged them both before putting on my helmet and taking my place on the bike behind Jacob, tightly wrapping my arms around his waist as we pulled out of the parking spot and headed for La Push.  
After two hours of riding, I started to get tired, so we pulled over at a McDonalds to grab a bite to eat and so I could ride in the car with Brandon the rest of the way. When we started down the high way I asked how his son was doing. It was a miracle that he and Leah had Brandon Jr. The way I was a miracle.  
"He's getting so big and he misses you. For the past week he's been asking when you'll get here for the summer."  
"Is he ready to be my ring bearer?" I asked with a laugh. Jacob and I had decided, of course with Aunt Alice's help, that Brandon Jr. would be our page boy.  
"More than ready. He runs around the house carrying the pillow Alice gave him to practice with. He has to put on his suit every day to make sure it still fits right."  
"Sounds like he's more ready for the wedding than I am. I imagine Alice will claim me to make more plans the second we get there. You would think she would have it all done by now, but I guess not." I said, turning my head to look out the window when I yawned.  
"Yeah. You can rest now, if you'd like." He said with a smile.  
"Thanks." I said as he placed his hand on mine, rubbing it gently. After a few moments in silence, I was finally drifting off to sleep.

"I love you, Brandon." I whispered softly just before falling asleep.  
My dream was full of color, smiles and Jacob. I was walking down the isle; running was more like it, ready to start my forever with the love of my life. I had never dreamed about our wedding before but with how close it was getting, it was all I could think about anymore.  
When we came close to town, Brandon woke me up. I looked out the window and saw Jacob driving in front of us. All I saw was green wet grass, tree moss and cloudy skies. I was finally home. When we turned down the road and passed the police station, I saw grandpa Charlie's cruiser sitting in the parking lot. Grandma Sue was probably at home cooking away. When the car came to a stop, Jacob was at my door, opening it for me and helping me out.  
We walked up to the door and, of course, Sue was cooking. Brandon Jr. came running for the door, nearly jumping ten feet in the air when he saw me. I picked him up, hugging him tightly as I kissed his forehead before sitting him down on the ground. It felt so great to finally be home again. I breathed in and could I smell the fresh forest scent I had missed so much. I could also smell hamburgers that were waiting inside the kitchen.  
I ran for the door, ready to see Grandma Sue and Seth. I had missed them more than I thought. I couldn't wait for grandpa to get home. The evening was filled with laughs and tears, good memories, but I was ready to get home and would have to wait until the next day to see Charlie. As Jacob and I rode home, I hadn't even meant to fall asleep but sleep was inevitable and I needed a lot of it after the past few weeks.  
When I woke up, Jacob was carrying me up the stairs and it sure was good to be home again. When we passed Billy's room though, tears streamed down my face. I missed him more than ever. Not hearing his wheelchair rolling around was harder than I ever thought it would be. The television wasn't playing a sports game and there wasn't any beer in the fridge, that I knew for sure. Things like that, the little things, were what made it harder. I cried myself to sleep that night in Jacob's arms, admiring him so much for being able to hold it together. I fell asleep hoping I would never have to see Jacob cry ever again.

******JPOV**  
As I put up the last dish, I walked over to the fridge, cracked open a soda can, sat down at the table, turned the television onto a football game and thought about my dad. It was hard to believe he was gone but it was only expected that his time was going to come soon. I knew it hurt Renesmee just as much as it had me. She loved him with all of her heart. For her sake, I prayed that she'd never have to lose Edward. I finished watching the game before finally turning the television off and making a trip upstairs to climb in bed next to Renesmee. She was so worn out she didn't even notice my presence at first, but when she did, she didn't wake up. She just moved closer to me, cuddling up to my side.  
The next thing I knew the warm sunshine was hot on my face and waking me up at nine in the morning. I had forgotten Renesmee was home and didn't mean to wake her by my stretching. She looked up at me from the bed, hair a mess, no make-up and the biggest smile on her face. It was hard to believe that in less than three months, she would be mine forever. She would be my wife.  
As we dressed after our showers, we headed down stairs for a quick breakfast. She talked about how excited this year was going to be. She would graduate for her first time and marry the only man she would ever want. It was the best thing in the world to see her smile. Her phone was sitting on the table and when it started to buzz from a phone call that was surely Alice, we knew it was time to head to the Cullen's old house here in Forks. Her family had finally arrived and wedding plans would start early in the morning.  
Alice had everything perfected already. The invitations all sent out, the seating chart complete, decorations on the way, the dress of Renesmee's dream hanging up safely in a closet, all the brides-maids dresses as well, along with the tux's. Today the girls would work on Renesmee's hair and make-up while the guys and I tested foods and desserts for the dinner. Edward and Rosalie would meet up later to decide music that would be played, in what order, how loud, how slow and how fast.  
When Renesmee and I walked into the house, Alice was running up to us quickly, stealing my bride-to-be from the very start, and pushing me off to the kitchen where I found most of the pack already waiting there with Esme, the cook, who was in charge of the food.  
She greeted us each with a heart-warming smile that she always wore. The smile may be sweet, but when someone messed with her family, she could be evil. The thing I loved most about Esme, everyone was family to her. She didn't notice if you were human, vampire, wolf, white, black, or orange. You could have a third eye and ten extra arms and she'd still love you just the same.  
We all took our seats, mine being next to Seth and my sister Rachel. We all started small talk amongst ourselves as Esme handed us each a plate of salad, as she would at the wedding, then stood back and anxiously watched us all eat.

"Oh my, Esme you sure have outdone yourself." Rachel exclaimed with a chuckle as she partook in the delectable salad. "It's so light and is that arugula I taste? Usually it's so peppery!"

"Thank you so much, Rachel. And it is in fact arugula. I added walnuts, apples, and goat cheese in mellow out the tanginess and I'm so glad it worked. Now do you think I should add a bit of chicken to it? I can't decide, especially because our main course is chicken as well." Esme replied, talking on to Rachel now. They leaned their heads in close as they inspected the salad and talked quietly. I couldn't really care too much about what they were saying but I did hear Rachel say to leave the chicken out and focus that flavor on the main course.

"As long as Esme is cooking it, I'll eat it!" I said loudly as I finished off the last bite of salad. "And if the main course is half as good as your salad, Esme. Then God be with us- I might eat more then my body is willing to consume.

Esme laughed at me- and the pack, who eagerly agreed- and handed me a plate of delicious looking food. She went about the room handing everyone a plate, then once again stood back and watched us devoured it. We all immediately began scaring our food down like we were all simultaneously dying of hunger. But I made sure to look up and ask Esme just what it was that I was so eagerly consuming.

"I'm so glad you asked, Jacob." she replied with that sweet as sugar smile. "Its Chicken Marbella. I marinated the chicken in oil, vinegar, capers, olives, prunes, and herbs all night then baked it all with added brown sugar and white wine. And while prunes and capers seemed like an odd combination, when cooked together with the chicken I feel like it created a delectable sweet and sour kind of savory flavor. You all like it?"

Our mumbled approval brought an even brighter smile to Esme's face. "What's in the broccoli? It tastes different. But delicious, of course." I asked as I stuffed my face.

"Its a broccoli stir fry actually." Esme replied, as if I knew what that meant. "I stir-fried the broccoli florets with ginger and sesame first, then steamed them in a sauce of stock, sesame oil, and soy sauce. It was something new and I thought it would taste nice next to the chicken."

"You were right!" Seth claimed as he too stuffed his face full of the wonderful food. "What else am I eating?" he asked and we all laughed.

"Ginger pineapple fried rice." Esme replied then explained how she'd found leftover ginger pineapple from lunch the previous day and how she figured it taste nice mixed with rice. It was all an experiment for her, but it was heaven for the rest of us.

"Now on for dessert?" Esme asked and we laughed as Seth all about fell out of his chair in sheer glee. She brought out some cake samples, a few pies and some homemade desserts that had been in her family since she was human that most wouldn't know of. Her banana pudding was the best. We all decided which was our favorites and wrote it down for her.  
As I stood from my chair, I finally saw Renesmee walking down the stairs looking the exact same way she had when she walked up them. I was more than ready to end the day by leaving and heading to our house but she wanted to stay for an hour longer. I didn't blame her one bit and didn't even think about complaining. It had been awhile since she had seen the pack and I knew she had missed them all.  
After an hour though, she was as tired as I was. When we pulled up to the house I carried her inside cause she was fast asleep. She woke up long enough to change her clothes and talk to me for a bit before we fell asleep.  
After we laid down in bed she smiled up at me as she snuggled up as close as she could.  
"I love you, Jacob." She said with the smile that I love. "I'm so excited for the wedding. I really can't wait until I get to spend every single day of the rest of our lives with you. You're the only man I want for the rest of my days and I couldn't be happier." She proclaimed.  
"I love you too, Ness, with more than my whole heart. Get some sleep, sweetheart." I said as I kissed her on her forehead before we both fell asleep. I fell asleep that night with Renesmee in my arms and my life complete.  
A/N: Thank you all for reading! I need more reviews please! I keep getting a lot of hits, but not many reviews. Please pleaseeee review! Thank you again to my beta-reader! You're fantastic!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A New Beginning  
**RPOV **

The smell of bacon and eggs hit me hard as I leaned up from the bed, stretching out as I yawned. I climbed out of bed and dressed for the day before heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. I then continued on my early morning journey to the kitchen where I found my three favorite things waiting for me: eggs, bacon and Jacob. He leaned down to kiss me good morning before handing me my plate full of the best breakfast a girl could ask for. 

"If you cook me this every morning, marrying you will be the best thing I'll ever do." I said jokingly with a smile on my face. 

Jacob laughed as he took his seat next to me with his plate and began eating. With a mouth full, he showed his inner wolf as he talked with his mouth full of eggs. "If you look like that every morning, we may not make it to our wedding." His smile showing the animal side of him, the side I had started to want more and more lately. I knew with how close we were to our wedding day, that it wouldn't kill us to wait one more month. 

"One month, dear. One month." I reminded him, and myself, letting him know, as well as me, that we only have to wait one more month. 

"When we get finished eating, Emily wants us to come over." He informed me. 

It had been so long since I had seen Emily. I had missed her a lot. It was hard to believe that in less than a week she would be turning 29. Sam had retired from his well known status of alpha when he and Emily welcomed their first born, Lilly May just six months ago, and had announced Jacob with his rightful title, Alpha. Jacob never truly wanted the title, even after he learned it was what he was meant to do, but that day, he accepted the title with pride, and promised to try his hardest. 

Sam was now 32, but didn't look a day over 20, the age he first phased. Jacob told me it wouldn't last long, and that his physical age would catch up with him fast now. When

Sam greeted us at the door later that day, I saw he was telling the truth. Sam now looked older, in his early thirties at least. He even had a few wrinkles around his eyes, but I couldn't tell if they were age wrinkles, or wrinkles from a long night with Lilly. 

Lilly had grown so much from the first time I saw her in the hospital. She was full of smiles and laughs, and was already attached me to after one day together. She had Emily's beautiful big hazel eyes; her skin was a light caramel chocolate, like the rest of the people on the reservation. Her true Indian heritage showed bright in her dark colored hair. Her birthmark was the brightest feature on her arm. On the top part of her left arm was a small circle of skin that was darker than the rest. 

Emily had told me she invited Claire and Quil over as well, and I smiled instantly. Claire was now 19, a year older than me. I hadn't seen her since Christmas, but we talked just about every day either through calls or texts. I could still remember the first day I met her, and all of the times we spent the night with each other over the years. Claire and I had grown to be best friends within five minutes, which made Quil and Jacob more than happy. 

When I heard Quil's car pull into the drive, I quickly ran out to greet the two of them. Quil jumped out of the car, quickly running towards me to embrace me in a hug. As soon as he let go, Claire started walking my way, and it wasn't until she got closer that I saw something shiny sitting perfectly on her finger. 

"Claire! You little brat! Why are you just now waiting to tell me?" I squealed as I admired her engagement ring. It was just the size she had always dreamed of. The band was gold, and on top sat three perfectly medium sized diamonds. Not to big, not to small. The way she had always wanted. 

"It just happened yesterday. When Emily told me you would be over today, I asked Quil not to phase until after I could show you in person. I wanted you to be the first to know. My parents don't even know yet. Well, they know he was going to ask me because he asked them first, but they don't know he's asked me yet. Since I was the first to know with you and Jake, I wanted you to be the first with me and Quil." She said with so much happiness in her voice. 

The night was spent between Claire, and later Kim and me joined us once her and Jared arrived. We all sat outside with our jackets on and caught up with each other. I had asked Claire what she would think about having a double wedding, with Jacob and I. I was more than sure Alice would be able to add them and their guests and have it all finished by the wedding, which was getting closer and closer now that I thought about it. She loved the idea, as well as everyone else, including Alice who demanded that her, me, Emily, Kim and Rose go dress shopping bright and early the next morning. It worked perfectly because all we had to get was a dress for her since everyone else already had brides-maids dresses and tuxes. 

It took us less than an hour with Rosalie and Alice to find Claire the perfect dress. It was just how she always dreamed. Long, white, strapless, with a bedded design. Of course, Alice wouldn't let her pay a penny for it. The rest of the day, Mom, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and me spent with Claire typing and sending the inventions. She only wanted her close family and friends there, who wouldn't be hard since most of her friends were already going to be there. 

We all spent a week straight with Alice making plans for the wedding, and before I knew it, there was only three weeks left until the weddings. I was more than glad when Alice gave us a day off from planning. Jacob and I, along with all the pack and imprints, went to the beach that day, and it was the most fun I had in a really long time. 

I felt like a kid again. Jacob chased me all up and down the beach threatening to throw me in the water with all of my clothes on. We laughed, screamed and ran for nearly an hour. I had missed the playful side in our relationship, and was glad to see that it was still there. He eventually caught me off guard later and threw me in, but I dragged him in with me. We both forgot we had our phones in our pockets, but knew Alice would instantly get us new ones so she would be able to get a hold of us. 

When we were finally done playing a game of splash and dunk, we got out of the water, wrapped up in towels and went to sit by the fire to dry off. The day had gone great, but once I got to the fire, I looked over at Billy's seat. The log he always sat on, that no one dared to touch now or move. Tears filled my eyes at the site of the empty log. I forced them away, not wanting Jacob to see and it remind him. It pained me more than ever to not have Billy there. He would have been so proud of Jacob, and me as well. We had decided that at the wedding, we would have a moment of silence for him, and would remember he is there in spirit. 

No one mentioned about how there would be a spot in the front row where his wheelchair would have been. We tried not to think about it, and silently agreed that it would stay there because we knew he would be there in spirit. I leaned my head onto Jacob's shoulder, and by doing that, he could tell what I was thinking. He draped his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head before softly whispering that he missed him too. 

We all knew that we would have to be up bright and early the next morning to see Alice and make the final plans for the weddings. I wasn't looking forward to it at all. After three hours of Alice, I was ready to go back to sleep. Between her nagging about my attire for the day which was one of Jacob's shirts, a pair of sweats, flip flops, and a pony tail hair style, my face completely make up free, and how I wasn't speaking much, the day was horrible. 

I told her I would be fine after a trip outside for some fresh air and a couple of deer. She allowed me no more than an hour if I wanted to be in a wedding in a few days rather than a casket. I jetted towards the woods, and quickly found myself leaning against a tree three hundred feet away from the house trying to hold back tears. It had seemed here lately that all I could think about was Billy. I didn't quite understand the loss of him. I had never lost someone so close to me. It was more than hard to deal with the pain. I felt like kicking myself a million times when I would go a day without thinking about him. 

I wasn't quite sure how to handle the feelings. I've never had them before, and I wasn't for sure if it was how I was supposed to feel. I was glad though when my tears finally stopped and I was able to hunt and find two deer. I was however sad when I realized I had fifteen minutes before I had to return to Alice. As I was walking back towards the house, Jacob smelled me right when I had smelled him and he started running towards me in human form. 

When he reached my side, he quickly hugged me before giving me a kiss and asking what I was doing out here. 

"I just needed some fresh air, thought I'd hunt while I was out here. Alice gave me an hour to be back." I answered. 

"When is that hour over?" he asked as he took my hand and we started walking back to the house. 

"In fifteen minutes." 

"Why did you need fresh air?" he seemed concerned, and I knew he could tell something was bothering me. One of the many things I loved about Jacob is I know I could tell him anything and everything in the world, and he'd try his hardest to help and understand. He was one of the few people I trusted with my entire heart. 

"With the wedding being three weeks away, and all the planning non-stop, not getting much sleep, and with out your dad here, I just feel like nothing is going right. I don't understand why I feel like this. I've never lost anyone before. Their all either a wolf and are too strong for someone to kill them and can live forever if they continue to phase, or their vampire's. It's the hardest thing I've ever been through, and I just want him back." I cried, telling him everything, knowing he would understand. 

"Ness, it's okay to feel like that. But you have to realize, it is possible for all of us to die. Just because we're hard to kill, doesn't mean it's impossible. It was his time to go home, and he may not have been ready at that very moment, but he had made his peace with death a long time ago. I know it's hard, because before he passed away, the only person I had lost was my mother. I never understood it, and at times I still don't. But I know for a fact that both of them will be there for us, and they'll be proud and love you like they're own. He will always be with you, right here." He said as he pointed to my heart. 

I was more than glad that I told Jacob, because even though his words may not have seemed like much, they helped me more than I thought was possible. It helped me get through the days better, and realize he was right. Billy and his mom would be there, and they'd be proud. I thought of those words anytime things started to get hard again, and quickly found strength. I knew then, that I was ready for the wedding.

**JPOV(JANE'S POINT OF VIEW)**

"Aro, come on now. The kid has been through enough. And you know it mean a lot to Renesmee as well. Can't we just bring her? Please. We need to make up for all that we've put them through over the years. I'm surprised they even invited us. And they said we can bring any one of the members we want. She may not be a member, but you know good and well they will be thrilled. Please, Aro, please. Alec and I haven't asked you for anything in years, and they deserve it." I pleaded. I hated that there was this distance between me and Renesmee ever since the last encounter we had when she was 16 and we found out how serious her and Jacob were getting and Aro forced us all to go to try and talk her out of the relationship, afraid if the two got married that she would never join us. 

"Jane, enough!" He said loudly. I could tell he wasn't finished by the way he sighed.

"Fine. We can take her. She doesn't know anything about the wedding or that Renesmee knows him. She doesn't know anything about the Cullens at all. It will be a surprise for her as well. You will go with Alec to her room, and tell her to pack her belongings, all of them, and that she will move with you and Alec to America, that you all are leaving us. We will send you on a separate plane, and we will send someone to pick you up. Emmett possibly. He will be the only one that will not be able to figure anything out. The rest of us will go on a different plane the next day, and see you there. Now, leave my room." He said with a smile, and I knew he thought it was a great idea. 

**A/N: If you want the wedding to be in the next chapter, and to find out what Alec, Jane, and Aro are talking about, I need three reviews. Thank you to all of my readers!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Party

**RPOV  
**It was hard to concentrate on making my feet step gracefully up the steps. I walked across the stage, and quickly accepted my diploma from Mrs. Crisel. I would miss her dearly. She also handed me my scholarships, and I hugged her. She spoke to the crowd as she told them of my achivements, including my scholarships and how I was third in my class. I smiled out to my family, and saw Jacob towering over all the others with the biggest smile on his face. I suddenly felt a vibrate, and realized it was just a dream, and that if I didn't answer my wake up call, Alice and Rosalie were going to be mad.

I jumped out of bed, answered the call, and raced downstairs were I heard Paul, Jared, Sam, Seth, Quil, and Embry talking to Jacob downstairs. I knew what was going on. They were here to force us to have a bacholor/bachorlate party. Neither of us wanted it, because they were for couples who were sad to see their single life end, and married life begin, but Jacob and I couldn't wait.

Alice and Rosalie pulled into the drive as fast as ever, and quickly raced into the house. I was on the third step when they yelled for me to stop.

"What's the big deal?" I asked.

"It's bad luck for the groom to see his bride within 24 hours of the wedding. We are not going to let your happy ending be ruined." Alice said as she reached me.

"Oh come on, tell me you don't actually believe in that?" I said.

"Just ask Rosaile." Alice answered.

"She's telling the truth." Rosalie said as she hugged me.

Alice and Rosalie quickly shoved me off to the bathroom with a handful of clothes and told me to hurry. I was only allowed ten minutes for a shower and five to dry my hair and brush my teeth, and two for putting on clothes. They were being extra difficult today. When I had finally gotten out, Jacob and they guys were all gone, and it was just Rosalie and Alice downstairs.

"Okay, I'm ready." I said with a yawn, still not fully awake.

"Okay! Come on, missy! Now it's time to start the party!" Alice leaned up from the couch with glee and grabbed me by the wrist as she and Rosalie pulled me out to the car.

When we made it to the house, I noticed there was a lot done to the house already set for the wedding, and that's when it hit me that my wedding, the day I have been looking forward to for so long was just one day away, and it scared me more than I ever thought it would be. I asked my aunts for just ten minutes to talk to my mother in private, and knowing the stress I was under, they granted me with my wish.

I politely asked my mother to put up her shield, knowing these thoughts would be gone soon, but I just needed some privacy for a few moments. We sat down on the couch in the living room before we started speaking. I sat a few inches away from her and laid my head down in her lap, the way I did when I was little and she would play with my hair.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked as she began running her hands through my hair.

"I'm just starting to get nervous is all. The biggest day of my life is less than 24 hours away, and I never thought I'd get nervous. Jacob is all I could possibly want and more, and I couldn't ask for a better man. I don't understand why I'm so nervous all of the sudden." I confessed.

"Sweetie, it's natural to feel this way. I'm sure he's feeling the same as you right now, but the very second you see his face tomorrow, you won't even see the rest of us. All you'll see is him, and then you won't have a nervous bone in your body."

"Are you sure mom?" I asked as I looked up at her.

"I'm positive baby. I was the same way. You're father was as well. And I'm sure if you asked your aunts and uncles and all your grandparents, they would all say the same. It's natural baby. But we need to get upstairs, and start your party!"

"Momma! Please tell me it's not going to be crazy?" I begged for information.

"Trust me, you'll love it!" She said as she wrapped her arms around me before we headed up the stairs.

When she openend the door to Carlisle's office, I was suprised to see all of his belongings were missing, and had been replaced by many games, food tables, drink tables, and full of my favorite girls in the world. Everyone was there, including my grandma Renee, who was the first that I ran to.

"Grandma!" I screamed as I ran into her arms for a hug. It had been nearly a year since I had seen her, and I hadn't realized how much I had missed her.

"Oh, my ness! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you to grandma."

The party started, and within an hour, my stomach hurt so much from laughing. We played crazy, cheezy games, talked about old times, and of course, Mom had to break out the photo album. I had truly missed everyone. I was filled with joy when the Denali clan finally arrived, and even happier when all of the other covens arrived. It was more than perfect to have them all there for me, seeing as how the last time I saw them was six years ago when Rosalie and Emmett got married again.

The day flew by quicker than I had wanted it to, and Alice and Rose quickly pushed me to bed after goodnights were said. They informed me they would be in my room at 9 in the morning and that I was to be awake, showered, and ready for their wonderful wedding magic by then.

As I closed my eyes, and drifted into a sleep, my night was filled by another dream from the past, a dream of Brandon and I.

(THE NEXT MORNING)

"Alice, pleaseee! Just thirty minutes! Please! We'll have plenty of time, I promise!" I begged for her to let me talk to Brandon.

"Fine. But he will have to come up here. You're not leaving this room until Edward gets ready to walk you down that isle." Alice said as her and Rose left the room. I sat there on the couch and paciently waited for Brandon to make it up the stairs. He came in and quickly made his way to my side.

"Ness, what's wrong?" he said as he took my hand to pull me closer to him when tears started streaming down my face.

"Do you remember when we went to ice-cream place, and we were sitting at our table doing our homework and I asked you what you got for number 4 and you slid your paper over to me and on that box on the answer sheet you had 'I love you' wrote down?" I asked as I sobbed into his chest.

"Of course I do. How could I ever forget?" He asked as he wiped away a tear.

"And then I kissed you and said it back, and meant it with my entire heart."

"Ness, of course I do. I know you loved me."

"No, Brandon, that's it. I do love you. I still do. I need you to know that. I'm always going to love you. The way I know you're always going to love me. We taught each other how to love, and what love truly is. Last night, I had a dream about that day, and it showed me something. We were meant to be together, so that we could prepare each other for Leah and Jacob, and so we could both find the ones we are meant to be with for the rest of our lives. Brandon, I love you. I always will. I wanna tha-"

"Ness, Ness, Ness. I know. I love you too. I always will." He interupted.

"Brandon, I need you to hear this. Please. I wanna thank you for all of that. For loving me, teaching me, all of it. I love you, Brandon. You'll always have a special place in my heart. Always."

"I know, hun. I feel the exact same way. I promise you I will always love you. Now, you need to let me go get in my seat, have Alice quickly fix your makeup, and get this wedding on the road." He said as he kissed my forehead before leaving me alone in the room.

**Jane's POV**

Crap! The ceremony had already begun. I knew Alice would be close by, so I tried to find her, knowing she would put us where we were suppose to be. Quickly she sat us down before anyone could even notice. I looked over at Sarah, and was already crying. As Jacob stood tall, she couldn't take her eyes off of him until she noticed Renesmee was walking down the isle. I saw her turn to take a look at her and she began to cry even harder. I smiled over at Aro. This truly was the best thing to do.

**A/N: I am hoping to have the next chapter up either tomorrow night or in two nights! I can't not wait to write it and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Pleaseeeeeeee review!(: **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A New Life

**RPOV**

My father wrapped his arms around me before we stood in our position. He smiled over at me as he whispered he had something to tell me. I eagerly asked what, but had never guessed what words would come out of his mouth.

"It's a very long story, but Jacob's mother is in the back row between Alec and Jane. We will have plenty of time to explain later, but it's important for Jacob to know this, you need to show him." My father gently whispered with a smile.

It was then our time to walk, and Mom was right. The second my eyes found Jacob's, I smiled. The nervousness was gone. My eyes quickly seeked for his mother, and I found her just where my father said she would be. I smiled over at with the biggest smile I had. My mother-in-law. When my father and I had reached the alter, he placed my hand in Jacob's, and suddenly, for a few moments, we were the only two there. But I knew I had to tell him, so I replayed the scene from when my father had told me the news.

Jacob's eyes instantly filled with tears as his head turned to find his mother's face for the first time. They both smiled, but knew their greeting would have to wait. I smiled at him as I knew how happy he truly was now. He looked at me and for the first time since his father had passed away, the gleam that I had always loved was back in his eyes.

The minister, someone I had never seen before, started the ceremony then. I wasn't paying any attention though. I was to busy focused on Jacob. I didn't hear a thing until Jacob was asked to repeat after the minister.

"I, Jacob Black, take thee Renesmee Cullen, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live."

Jacob then let go of my hands with just one of his to turn to Quil to receive my ring and place it on my hand. It was the first time I had seen the wedding ring. I had only seen the engagement ring. The wedding ring was twice as big. It had three huge diamonds on the top, and was circled by smaller diamonds all the way around the band. I felt the first tear slide down my cheek.

It was then time for me to say my vows, and I did so with tears in my eyes, and a shaky voice.

"I, Renesmee Cullen, take thee Jacob Black to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live."

I then turned to Claire to get Jacob's ring, and looked him in the eyes with the biggest smile as I slipped the ring onto his hand before we held hands again.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." said the minister.

I threw my arms around Jacob's neck and reached up onto my tippy-toes as I kissed the love of my life for the first time as Renesmee Carlie Black. Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up. When he had finally sat me back down, he grapped my hand as we turned towards our guests, and the minister announced us as Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black.

We started to walk down the aisle, and we didn't stop until we had made it to the last row. The row his mother was in. Sarah instantly ran to Jacob's side and embraced him into a long, over-due hug. She began to weep tears of joy as she held him for the first time since he was a baby. It was weird. I had always thought Jacob looked just like Billy, but I guess that was just because I had never seen him near his mom.

He looked more like her than Billy. He had her smile, her eyes, facial structure, the whole nine yards. I could tell he got his height from Billy, and the wolf part of him. She was just about three inches taller than me, and that was when I was in heels.

Jacob finally had pulled away and looked at me with the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face. As he wrapped an arm around me, he looked at his mother and introduced us.

"Mom, this is my Renesmee." He said with a tear.

Sarah wrapped her arms around me, still crying, and spoke to me for the first time.

"Oh! Renesmee! Thank you so much for taking care of Jacob and making him happy. You have no idea how much it means to me. Thank you."

"Would you all like to take this to my office? Aro would like to speak to us all." Carlisle said as he and Esme came up to us.

Jacob led the way with me on his left side, Sarah on his right, and all my aunts, uncles, and grandparents and parents behind us. We walked up the steps and turned into Carlisle's office. Aro, Jane, Alec, Felix, Casius, and a few of the guard members where already there. When we walked in, Aro greeted us.

"Dear friends, please forgive us for this all. We would like a chance to explain ourselves if you would be willing to give us a few moments." He asked politely.

"Of course, Aro." Carlisle spoke for us.

"You see, my friends, when we had learned of the wolves long ago, we took one male of the tribe, and one female. We staged their deaths so the families would be able to move on so that we could keep the two. We wanted to know as much as we could about them. We took Sarah, and a man named Andrew. We wanted to know what would happen if one was to not phase for awhile, and we soon noticed Andrew had started to age. It was less than a year before he passed. We made sure Sarah phased at least once a day to see how long she would live, and she's been with us since." Aro explained.

"Alec and I became close to Sarah over her stay with us, and she soon started to treat us like her children. She made us feel better. Aro and the others had always been kind to us, but Sarah filled the void we felt for losing our family. She made us feel special. When we had heard your father passed away, Jacob, we felt horrible for taking Sarah from you. When we received the invitation to your wedding, we wanted to find a way to repay you for taking away your mother. We also wanted a way to repay Sarah for all she had done for us." Jane said.

"We went to talk to Aro, talked him into letting Sarah come with us, and live here now. At first he said no, and it broke our hearts. Aro made sure your mother never heard about the Cullens or you. It was especially hard to not think about it around Edward, but we did the best we could. We knew there would be no way we would be able to keep the thought away while here, so we sadly declined the invitation. After a few days, Aro came around and said it was time to let her go. And now, here we are. We really hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us." Alec finished for his sister.

After a few silent moments, Jacob finally spoke.

"Jane, Alec, thank you for being there for my mother when I couldn't be. That truly means a lot to me. I forgive you, all of you. Thank you for bringing me and my mother back together."

"Never forget our time together. You both are truly amazing children-no, young adults. I love you both as my own. You can always come to me whenever you need to. I may be moving back here, but that doesn't mean I'll love you any less." Sarah said to Jane and Alec.

"Actually, Sarah. I would like to ask one last favor from you, if you don't mind?" Aro asked.

"Of, course." She said politely.

"I've spent much time debating over this, and I've finally come to a decision. It is of course up to you and them in the end. I've spent many wonderful years with Jane and Alec. They hold a special place in my heart. I feel they would be much happier if they were to stay here, with you. We've enjoyed many years with the two of you, but it seems you have found a family in Sarah, one that I robbed you of. I could never forgive myself if I were to do that to you twice. If you choose to stay with Sarah, I would enjoy a few visits every now and then." Aro announced.

Alec and Jane's faces lit up with happiness as they turned to Sarah and asked if they could. She couldn't say no. It was the happiest day of all of our lives. I had finally married Jacob. He got his mother back, and Jane and Alec finally got the family they always wanted. That also meant Cheyenne, Alec's wife, would have a family as well.

We all returned the wedding reception after that, and continued on with the night. Jacob and I received many wedding gifts, but none of it could amount to what present we really got. Family. Each other. The night finally ended around mid-night, which was the time Jacob and I were pushed off to a waiting limo that would take us to the air-port where we would get on a plane to our secret honey-moon destination.

As the limo started to drive us to the air port, I asked Jacob where we were going, but he refused to tell me. He wanted to keep it as a surprise. We talked the entire way to the air port. Mostly about what our favorite part of the wedding was, how we were so excited to have Sarah, Jane, Alec, and Cheyenne move here, and how we couldn't wait to start our lives together. Once we got to the air port, we both went to the bathrooms to change out of our wedding attire and then boarded our plane. He covered my ears when they said where the plane would be landing good enough to where I didn't hear our destination.

Alice of course wouldn't dare let us settle for tickets that weren't first class, so the entire trip we were being treated like roalty, which Jacob said that would be how I would be treated for the rest of my life. It was still hard to get used to the fact that I got to keep Jacob for the rest of forever. Seeing as how I had stopped aging, and as long as he continued to phase-which was a garuntee now that he was married to a vampire- that we would live forever.

We would always have our kids around, when we decide to have kids that is. It was something we had talked about before, and we both agreed to wait awhile longer for that. We wanted to get used to the married life first. Seeing as how we would have plenty of time for college and everything, instead of waiting after that, we wanted to wait until we settled into our new lives together. Plus, even though having children would add to our happiness, for the time being, we had all we truly needed. Each other.

I fell asleep on the plane just an hour after take-off, and didn't manage to wake up until we landed. I still wasn't for sure where we were, but once we walked out of the air port, it was only to get into a helicopter that would be flown by Jacob.

"Since when have you know how to fly?" I asked as he helped me in and then handed me our bags.

"Jasper taught me once I knew where I wanted to take you for our honey-moon so that we wouldn't have to feel uncomfortable by having a stranger fly us." He answered.

Once we landed the helicopter, I looked around to see the most beautiful place I had ever laid my eyes on. After taking a moment to look around at the beach, I realized we were on a small island that only had two houses on it, and a boat.

"Jacob, where are we?" I asked as he helped me out.

"Mrs. Black, welcome to Isle Esme. The rest our lives together starts here." He said as he picked me up bridal style just before leaning down to grab our bags.

"Isle Esme? Really, Jacob? Isle Esme?" I said with happiness.

"I figured you'd like it." He said with a smile.

"Like it? Oh, Jake. I love it. I love you."

"I love you too, Ness. Forever."

"And ever, and ever, and ever, and ever!" I squelled.

As he opened the front door, he sat our bags down on the couch, and we started our tour of the house. We started our lives together. We started our forever as Mr. and Mrs. Black. Our happiness. Our everything.

**A/N: As a treat to make up for how long I've been gone, I made this chapter longer than normal. I hope you enjoy it. Please review if you want to know what happens during their honey-moon!(: **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Sweetest Thing

I woke up from the warm sun rays that were shining through the window above the bed. I smiled as I opened my eyes to realize the last 24 hours weren't just a dream. My life was laying next to me, snoring deeper into sleep. I smiled, thinking it was cute. I got out of bed, trying my hardest not to wake Jacob. I walked to the guest bedroom's bathroom to take a shower. When I got out and was drying my hair with a towel, I looked at my neck to see a slight bruise. Thank god for fast healing. I would have hated to see that last night. There was no telling how bad it was. Last night was purely amazing.

I never knew I could love Jacob any more than I already had. I was wrong. When we made it here yesterday, we had a dinner that he cooked all by himself, refusing to let me do a single thing. After dinner we went for an hour long swim. Laughing, drawing in the sand, splashing in the water. When we came in from our moon-lite swim, we decided to watch some old homevideo's that Aunt Alice sent on the trip with us. Most of them were just the one's with me and Jacob in them, or one's of me throwing a fit wanting to see him.

The one were I was coloring wolfs with him made me remember what I wanted to give him when we got here. I had been waiting for this day for so long, hoping to be able to give it to him now. I looked up into his eyes and kissed him, grabbed his hand and told him to follow me. Once we were almost to the room, I stood behind him, climbed to my tippy-toes, and led him into the bedroom. I told him to keep his eyes shut tight while I fixed something. Once I had everything perfect, I told him he could open his eyes.

The smile that I loved instantly spread across his face faster than a wildfire spreads through the dry woods. I saw his eyes sweep the painting, marlveling at my job well done. I could tell he didn't fully understand it though, so I began to explain.

"The last day of school before graduation, when you picked me up, this is what my dad was carrying. I painted it in my art class. I know I was never suppose to use my complete art skills in there, but I wanted to do something for you. I thought this would be perfect. Plus, no one seemed to notice anything odd about it. I put me and Brandon in the front, because he prepared me for what was yet to come, you, there in the back ground. You always watched over me, no matter what, even when I was with Brandon. You always cared, and you cared enough to let me have my distance until I was ready. I tried to show that through in the painting the best I could."

He looked over at me and started walking to my side. He held me close in his arms as he whispered to me. "Ness, it's beautiful. I love it. You have no idea how much that means to me. I love you."

"I love you too, Jacob."

He then lowered his lips to mine, being to kiss me gently. As the kiss progressed, becoming deeper and deeper, and I felt his hand slide down to the small of my back, it was then that I realized this would be the first time that when things became to much for just kissing, we wouldn't have to stop. Still kissing, we carefully moved over to the foot of the bed were we collapsed. He put all his weight onto one elbow, and put his other hand onto my hip. We had gone far enough before to know what each other's turn on's were, and I used that to my advantage.

I gently pulled on his hair, which caused a slight moan to escape from him as he tightend his grip on my hip. Jacob pulled up on my shirt around the same time that I had started to unbutton his. We then started to undress each other. Being with Jacob like this was something I had always wanted. Something I wanted to share with him from the moment we said forever.

Jacob snapped me out of the day dream when he awoke and came to find me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning his head on my shoulder after gently kissing my neck.

"Goodmorning Mrs. Black." He whispered into my ear.

I turned to face him and put my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist again.

"Goodmorning Mr. Black." I said before kissing my husband. Husband. Mrs. Black. I could get used to those words very easily.

"Would you like breakfast?"

"I could really go for some eggs." I smiled.

"Perfect place, this is where you started craving them." He joked before leading me hand-in-hand to the kitchen where he refused to let me cook. I sat up at the table and right when I had sat down the doorbell rang.

"Oh! Your dad said there were housekeepers that came from the main island. I forgot about that."

"Don't worry about it, I'll get it." I said as I went to answer the door.

It was a elder man and woman standing there with some cleaning supplies. When the ladie saw me, her expression was complete shock. I opened the door and let them in. The woman started talking in a forgein language, porteguese. I had spoken a little of the language from being around my family that could speak just about every language fluently, but you didn't need to be able to understand what the woman was saying, you could tell it by her actions.

"Monstro!" She screamed as she dropped the items in her hands and pointed to me. "Voce esta vivo! Impossivel!"(Translation: "Monster!" "You're alive! Impossible!")

The woman was angry. Suddenly I knew why. This was the same lady that was here when my parents were, the one that knew all. The one who knew about me.

"Nao, falta de voce te-lo errado. Eu nao sou nenhum monstro. Eu sou bom. O memso que Esme e Carlisle." I explained. (Translation: No, miss you have it all wrong. I'm no monster. I'm good. The same as Esme and Carlisle.")

"Esme e Carlisle! Eles sao bons? Voce parece muito com seus pais. Sua mae, ela faze-lo atraves?" (Translation: Esme and Carlisle! They are good? You look much like your parents. Your mother, did she make it through?")

"Nos nao somos como os outros. Animais e a nossa fonte de alimento. Nenhum ser humano. A familia e bom, e muito no tato. Minha mae e meu pai sao ambos bem." I said, wondering when Jacob would notice our talk and come to see what was going on. (Translation: We are not like others. Animals is our source of food. No humans. The family is good, and very much in tact. My mother and father are both okay.")

With that the lady praised the lord, literally. She wished me and my husband a happy honeymoon and congradulated us, even hugged me and said thank you for telling her and asked me to apologize to my parents for her rude behavior, and that she just didn't understand the situation and for them to come visit soon. She then asked if my husband was one of the "children of the moon" she had always heard about, and quickly became interested in my family, but due to the law, I could not tell her anymore, which she understood perfectly and said she was merely curious and would never tell a soul about our exchange.

After breakfast that morning, I called my parents to tell them, and the made sure to tell me that I was not to tell her anymore than she already knew, and to tell her all was forgiven and they hoped to visit soon. After a ten minute talk with them, Jacob and I started our first official honeymoon day.

We started off the day with a swim, and then came back to the house for a few old home videos that we didn't get to finish the night before. Around dinner time, he asked if I would like to go back to the main island to eat dinner in town and see the forgein place for more than just a quick drive through the town.

We ate our dinner first in a resturant that was very elegant and had a live band. We figured with how packed the place was that we would have to wait forever before we would get our food, but we didn't mind. We just sat at the table enjoying our time together.

"I still can't believe all of this is real. It's true. I get to keep you forever. It feels like a dream. A good dream. I couldn't imagine my life without you." I said to Jacob as we held hands on top of the table.

As he rubbed small circles on my hand with his thumb, he said, "Believe babe. Forever is ours. And I'm never going to leave you. Your stuck with me forever." He smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mrs. Black." He smiled.

"Your never gonna stop using my last name are you?" I said with a laugh and smile, not minding at all.

"What can I say, I'm proud." He laughed and leaned over the table to kiss me. "I'm proud you're mine. I've been waiting 2 decades to marry you." (Hehe(: I stole this idea from edwards "I've been waiting a centery to marry you Ms. Swan." line in breaking dawn. HINT TO ALL FANS THAT ARE SEEING THE MOVIE, THERE IS A BONUS SCENE AFTER THE CREDITS THAT NOT MANY KNOW ABOUT. IF YOU GO TO SEE THE MOVIE BE SURE TO STAY IN YOUR SEATS UNTIL AFTER THE CREDITS ARE OVER WHERE THERE IS A BONUS SCENE THAT IS A SNEAK PEAK TO BREAKING DAWN PART TWO! ALSO, BRING LOTS OF TISSUES, YOU'LL NEED THEM!)

When our dinner date was over, we walked along the street and enjoyed the festivities of the town, the beautiful sites, and even shared a few dances towards the end of the night where there was a street performing band.

"It's good to see you've gotten over your adversion to dancing." He joked as he spun me in a circle.

"It's not so bad as long as it's with you. I'm starting to get used to it. Dancing with you is easy."

He dipped me down then at the end of the song and brought me back up, putting our faces mere inches away from each other. He put one hand up to my cheek and pushed away all the hair from my face and gazed deeply into my eyes. I reached up onto my toes to kiss him, where afterward he suggested we get back to the island.

I chuckled slightly, knowing what was on his mind, and feeling very excited to get there as soon as possible. Later that night, I fell asleep in my husbands arms for the second night in a row, with smiles bigger than the moon our faces, we knew nothing could ruin this for us.

(Later the next day)

"No! Jacob stop!" I laughed as he splashed water into my face as I was swimming away from him after he threatend to dunk me under the water.

"Awh, is Mrs. Black scared to go under the water?" He joked as he finally caught me, kissed me, and then shoved my head under the water. I jumped back up to the surface, brushed by hair back, removed the water from my face, and promised him he would pay for that.

We spent two hours in the water, playing like the little kids we truly were deep in our hearts. When we returned to the house, we took our shower together before wrapping up our third honeymoon night laying on the couch while watching movies.

"Jacob?" I asked for his attention from the movie, wanting to ask him a serious question.

"Yes?" He said questionally as he looked down at me. We were laying down on the couch, his arm around my waist, my head on his chest.

"When do you want to start a family?" I asked.

"Is this your way of telling me something?"

"No, I'm just curious. I want a family. With you. I was just wondering when you would be ready for us to take that step. With all that's changed with your mother, Jane and Alec."

He sighed. "I know my mother would be proud, no matter when that time comes. I would like to enjoy some time with her with we get back. If you were to become pregnant, I won't want to leave your side until the baby was at least a few months old. I want a family with you. I do, but it would be nice to try and have a family with my mom first. You understand that right?"

I smiled, reached up to kiss him. "That was the answer I was hoping for. I can't wait to have a baby, but I want to spend time with her too, Jane and Alec as well. That's why I asked so that from here on out, until we are both ready, we can be more careful, so that we can enjoy not only each other, but the new addition to our family as well." He kissed me then.

"Oh, one more question, when are we going to go home?"

"Whenever you feel like it, I'm ready at any moment. We have forever and ever to come back here, visit other places."

"Do you think we could go home in two days? Have one more day here, then go home?"

"That would be perfect Mrs. Black." He smiled.

"Never gonna stop are ya?" I laughed.

"Nope, at least not for the next few decades." He said as he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bedroom.

"Wait! You forgot to turn off the tv!" I laughed as he threw me onto the bed and smiled at me.

"Tv can wait. I have something better to attend to."

"I love you." I said with a laugh.

"I love you too."

"Forever and ever and infinity."

**A/N: Soo, for this chapter, most of my notes have been added in throughout the chapter. One more though, as far as the portuguese language, google translate isn't always accurate, so forgive me please if some of the words are wrong. I thought it would be nice to include the cleaning lady, my inspiration came from the most see best movie of the entire year, Breaking Dawn Part 1. Remember, there is a bonus scene of a sneak peek to part 2 after the credits! Be sure to spread the word. Thanks for reading and please please please please review! I need more reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Same Result

We all started laughing. I was about 7 or 8 in the picture, and I was opening my christmas presents. In the picture, the present I had opened was one from Rachel, and it was one I still had. She had gotten me my first xbox with the money she had saved up from her babysitting. I looked so happy.

Mom was happy. She smiled at a lot of the pictures, cried at the others. We had been sitting at the kitchen table, for nearly 3 hours. Jane, Alec, Cheyenne, and Renesmee had gone shopping for new clothes with Alice, so today was the only time my mother and I would have to ourselves for awhile. We spent most the day looking back at pictures of me and my sisters. We had told them all about her at the wedding, but for reasons that I'd never understand, they decided if they had made it this long in life without a mom, they didn't need one now.

I couldn't think that way. Maybe it's because they both knew the truth. They didn't belong to Sarah. Billy had a relationship with a white woman and the result was my sisters. Nora didn't want the girls, nor Billy. She had left when they were two months old. When my mom came into the picture, Dad was 100% sure that she was the one. They got married while the girls were still young and wouldn't remember having any other mother, and that soon enough they would tell them when they were older. Dad never told them after I was born and my mother left. In fact, I never knew that until Mom told me.

"I'm sorry Rachel and Rebecca didn't come. They will come around surely." I said as I held her hand while she looked at a picture of the girls.

"Jacob, it truly is fine. I'm not their mother. I don't blame them for not wanting to have anything to do with me. It doesn't make me love them any less, though. I'll always love them. The way I would have still loved Jane, Alec, and Cheyenne even if they hadn't of choosen to stay with me. Being in this house again sure is something, I must say. I miss your father dearly. I can tell he did an amazing job at raising such a fine young man. I'm proud of your accomplishments, Jacob. And Renesmee, she's beautiful son. You did great on that one. Imprinting does wonders, that's for sure. You be sure to take care of her, the way she does you. I'd like to get to know her better, that choice is up to her of course. If she was to choice to not know me, I would accept that. I'd still try my best though."

"Mom, the reason Ness and I came home a few days early is so we could get to know you. She already loves you, you know. That's just her though. She loves everyone from the moment she meets them, execpt Paul of course." I said with a laugh. "She's never had a mean bone in her body though. She's not like that."

"Tell me more about her son. Please? Like things she likes, things she would love? I would like to get her something, show my appreciation to her for taking care of you for all these years."

"Well, she's full of love, kindness, compasion, trust, loyalness, happiness. She's purely amazing. She's technically only 8, but she has the body and appearance of a 19 year old, and the mind and maturity of a 30 year old. She's still 8 in her heart at times though. She loves CSI during the day, movies at night, cartoons in the morning, football games with her uncles every Saturday. Something she would absolutly love would be for you to love her like a daughter. It's all she would ask of you."

"She sounds wonderful. I can't wait to meet her again."

"She'll be here in about five minutes."

"You know this how?" My mother asked while laughing.

"The imprint, it holds me to her. It moves and pulls with her. I can feel it coming closer to me, meaing she and the others are on the way back now." I explained.

"Oh. Do either of you find it weird that you had feelings for her mother before she came into the world?"

"No. Once she came into the world, I realized, I did love Bella, but not in the way I thought I did. I loved her as the girl that would soon be Renesmee. When I was with Bella, it was because I was suppose to be with Renesmee. That's why even though I hadn't imprinted on her, I still felt a pull, a connection with her. We both realize that, and she's glad that I had the feelings confused, or else I wouldn't have stayed around. She loves it, and she thanks her mom just about every day for always loving me and wanting me in her life."

"And Edward, how does he feel about it?" She asked.

"Edward, was upset and greatful. Because of my imprinting on his daughter, Sam and the others couldn't kill her, which meant that Renesmee or Bella would never be taken away from him. He would rather her love a mut than to be taken away from him."

"Oh good! They're here. Do you think they will need help bringing in bags?"

I laughed. "Mom, they're all vampire's. They won't need help." I started walking out the door.

"If they won't need help, then why are you walking out there? To help them right?" She smiled.

"Just the ole' gentlemen in me. Old habits die hard." I chuckled, went out to greet my family and help them carry in the many many bags they had. I smiled as I kissed Ness, realizing how perfect things had fallen into place. They were so perfect, that I never thought they could get any better. With what happened the next day, I couldn't decide how to feel about it. I kept having mixed emotions. It would be nice to have her in my life forever, but I wasn't to sure if I could go through with the decision she was wanting to make. It terrified me to think of her leaving, but I didn't want her to stay this way. At the same time, how could I say no? It would be more than hypicrical of me. It was a decision I knew wasn't mine, but I wasn't sure how to take it. I wasn't sure how to act. I wasn't sure about this life choice for her. I just wasn't sure.

**RPOV**

"You're the one that started it! Jacob, just stop. Please, I give up." I laughed as I gave in to the remote wrestling match. I could always watch CSI some other time. But, if I wasn't watching my show tonight, he wasn't either. Before he could stop me, I unplugged the tv, and carried it to the bedroom with me where I quickly hid it from him.

He chased after me, comanding me to give it back. When he entered our bedroom, I was sitting on the bed. He rushed over to me, playfully pushed me back and climbed on top of me, pinning my hands above my head as he said, "Mrs. Black, if you don't give back my tv before half time of this game, you'll pay the price."

"Oh really, Mr. Black? And if I don't give it back, what will be my price to pay?"

"$50 to Emmett if Baltimore loses." He joked as he leaned down to kiss me, and after a few moments of kissing, he either forgot about the game, or stopped caring. I didn't mind at all. I just reached above us, turned the light off, and we quickly "fell asleep" for the night.

(Next Day at The Cullen House)

"Mom, are you sure about this decision? It's not an easy one that you can decide in just one night." Jacob said.

"I'm sure son. This is what I want. I know not everyone will approve, but I'm hoping you will."

"I can't say I don't. I'm married to Renesmee, it would make me a hypocrit if I said no. But, are you sure?"

"Yes, son. I'm sure."

"Carlisle will have to be the one to do this. He's the only one, no offense to the rest of you, but he's the only one I trust. If you're going to do this mom, please let it be him. He will have the strength to stop."

"Would you mind, Carlisle?" She asked.

"Not at all, Sarah. There are the rules, laws, I'm sure you remember them all, correct?"

"Yes, I do. And also, I would like everyone's help in this decision. I would like to join Jane, Alec, and Cheyenne, and be part of your families 'vegetarian' life style, so you call it."

"You would like this life style?" Carlisle asked them.

"Yes. We don't want to be monsters anymore, Carlisle. Human blood, it's great, but since we've become so close to Renesmee, it would hurt us if we hunted her kind still, knowing she is still part of them. We never really looked at it that way until yesterday when we were at the mall and we were talking about it with her and Alice."

"Well, we will surely help you. It will be tough at first, but soon, you will get used to it. Sarah, when would you like to do this?" Carlisle asked her.

"Would you have any problems with today?" She asked as she smiled up from the couch at him.

"Not at all. We will have to wait for everyone to leave, or those who have not hunted recently."

"Thank you so much, Carlisle." Sarah then stood up and came over to hug Jacob and me before her and Carlisle went up the stairs, and he told her about the pain and apologized, but promised her in the end it would be worth it.

As we left for our first animal hunt with Jane, Alec, and Cheyenne, I smiled up at Jacob, realizing now, we had the perfect family, and that we would get to keep them forever. My life was perfect, and I couldn't be happier. Later that night, Jacob and I headed home after checking in on Sarah, and started watching tv.

I was sitting on the couch reading a book with Jacob's head on my lap, my book on his head, his hand in mine. As the news carried on about the latest weather, I was so caught up in my book, that I hadn't noticed I had a fever until Jacob said something to me.

"Ness, are you feeling okay? You're burning up." he said worriedly as he placed his hand on my forehead.

"I do have a headache, but other than that, I feel fine."

"I'll go grab the thermometer." He said as he rose up from the couch and headed to the bathroom. My temperature was 100 degrees, so Jacob tucked me into bed after giving me some asprin and soothing me to sleep from his humming in my ear.

The next morning while eating breakfast, I should have known to check the expiration date on the milk I drank. It didn't occur to me until I was leaning over the toilet emptying my stomach that the milk may have been bad.

I flushed the toilet and desposed of the remains of breakfast that was sitting on the table. I went to change clothes and fix my hair to head out to the store to buy new milk. Jacob had already left for work, but I decided to stop by Mcdonalds and buy him lunch and take it to him. He was working at a locally owned mechanic shop part time, already having saved money for nearly 3 decades.

When I arrived at the shop, his co-worker Jordan sent me to the back where Jacob was under a car working. I grabbed one of the boards they used to slide under the cars, laid down on it, and slide under the car next to him surprising him when he realized it was me and not Jordan.

"Ness, what are you doing here?" He smiled at me as he leaned over to kiss me.

"I drank some bad milk this morning, figured while I was out in town to get some more food and stuff I'd bring you lunch. It's your favorite."

As we slid out from under the car, I handed him one of the bags and we went to his office to eat. We sat down and emptied our bags.

"Chicken nuggets?" He laughed as he realized I had handed him the wrong bag. I switched my chicken nuggets with his big mac and mc rib and we started to eat.

"Are you feeling better today?" He asked before he started to devour his big mac.

"A little. The expired milk made me sick, but I feel fine." I dipped one of my nuggets into the sause and took a bite. I heard Jacob swallow his bite whole as his eyes widened.

"Ness?" He asked with worriness in his voice.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure it was the milk that made you sick?"

"You're not thinking-"

He cut me off. "It's possible. We haven't been as careful as we wanted to be. Not that we need to be now, Mrs. Black. But, are you sure it was just the milk. You were running a temp last night."

"When was the last time?" I asked, now beginning to think maybe it wasn't the milk.

"Three nights ago, then seven, then nine, then ten nights ago. So on and so on." he said with a smile.

"I guess maybe it's possible." I returned the smile. We finished our lunch talking about it, and agreed I would pick up a few tests today when I went to the store, we would go home, test them, and then go check on his mother.

I was super excited, and I could tell he was as well. He rushed home the second he got off work and we walked to the bathroom together.

"I've drank 2 and a half 2 liters of Mountain Dew so I should be able to take five." I said as I started pulling all the tests out of the boxes and lined them up. I had gotten each of them in a different brand, hoping to get the same result out of each of them.

"Ness, whatever shows up on these, I love you. We can do this, together. Whether we do it now, or three years from now. I'm gonna be here for you. I love you, Ness."

"I love you too, Jacob." I said as I reached up to kiss him.

"Okay, lets do this." He smiled as he handed me the first one.

We decided to wait and check the results until they were all finished. We stood in the bathroom for ten minutes waiting before we picked up the first one. As I looked at the result, with Jacob peering at it over my shoulder, I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I wasn't for sure if I was happy with the result or not. I looked up at Jacob, sat the test down, and picked up the next one. Same result.

Third test. Same result.

Fourth test. Same result.

Fifth test. Same result.

Jacob held me in his arms on the floor while I cried, having mixed emotions about the results. I knew I would be happy no matter what, but I wasn't for sure how to take it at this moment. Jacob whispered that he loved me over and over again. We never made it to check on Sarah that night, but we knew if there was any changes, someone would let us know. Instead, we talked all night about the results until we eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: What is the results? I need three reviews for you to sign up. I know this may sound mean, but it's only to help me get more reviews. So, until I have three reviews, if not more(: I will not update the next chapter. I'm hoping this will get more people to review. I have a lot who have added the story to their favorites and alerts, but I'm not getting many reviews. Please please please please please please review! And I would like to say thanks to the readers, and to those who have reviewed so far and have added my story to their favorites/alerts. It means a lot to me. I'll see you with the next chapter in three reviews(:**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Not Possible

I woke up the next morning, and the first thought that went through my head was the results. It was something I had always wanted. Something I couldn't wait for. Now, I wasn't sure how to feel about the results. Maybe it was better this way. Maybe it was a sign. But I wasn't about to accept that sign. I was going to change it.

I got out of bed after laying there for awhile, and finally made my way to the kitchen. I made a glass of milk, sat down at the island table we had in the middle of the room, folded my arms on the table, and placed my head on them. Jacob saw my distress and came to sit beside me, ignoring the food he was cooking. He placed his arm around me as he layed his head next to mine and asked for me to look at him. I did so and he began to talk.

"Sweetie, Ness." he sighed before he continued. "We'll get through this. I promise. Things are going to be okay. I know it's hard to accept, but we could always change the results if it's what you truly want."

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course I would, Ness. You know I would do anything for you."

I smiled, feeling a little better now. First though, before we made any decision, we wanted to talk to Carlisle. We went to see him later that day once we had talked it over some more. One the way over, we were silent, both caught up in our own thoughts. I had called ahead to make sure it was okay, so of course, Carlisle was setting everything up that he could.

When we arrived, just as Carlisle had promised, the only one's there for at least an hour was him and Esme. The others had all gone out to hunt. We walked up to his office, the room I was born in. I smiled at the memory. I still found it astonishing of my gift that allowed to remember every detail of my life, and show it to others through the touch of my hands. I smiled at Carlisle as we walked into the room.

"Hey, Carlisle." Jacob greeted him as we walked in.

"Jacob, Ness. It's good to see the two of you. Shall we get started?" he asked as he pointed to the chair he wanted me to sit in. Jacob sat in one beside me.

"So, you took some tests, am I going to be a great grandpa soon?" He asked with a smile as he grabbed his clip board and started taking observations of me.

"Well, I took five tests, and they all had the same result." I sighed before telling him the news. "They were all negative."

"Oh, my apologizes, Ness. What seems to be your worries, then?"

"I was just wondering, if it's even possible for Jacob and I have babies. We haven't been careful at all, so shouldn't I be pregnant right now?"

"It is very much possible. You are both human, and even though your children would pretty much be their own enemy, it is possible. You would have an accelerated pregnancy, much like your mothers, if not faster, from my hypothesis. You would be able to survive the pregnancy as well, with no threats to your life. The baby would grow up fast, much like you, and would live forever with the vemon in it and genetically wolf gene. I'm not to sure if your babies would be able to phase or not, or how much vampire they would have in them and if they would have any special gifts, but the most important thing is, yes, you can have babies."

"Is there anything besides the obvious that we can do to raise our chances of becoming pregnant? We've both decided that we are ready." I said, smiling up to my grandpa. I was so glad this was not awkward for any of us.

"I know you know a lot about the menstrucual cycle right? From my observations, you ovulate about a week before your period. During that week is when the chance is higher, but you have a chance at any given moment."

"Thank you, grandpa." I said as I hugged him. I asked him before we left that he keep this from my parents, because I wanted it to be a surprise for them. After we finished our talk with Carlisle, we asked him when Sarah would be waking up.

"Alice thinks it will be later today. It would be best for the two of you to come back tomorrow to see her once she is no longer thristy. We will call you when she wakes, and let you know when you are able to come over to see her. Would you mind to tell Jane and Alec, they've called twice today to ask but each time we either haven't been here or wasn't able to answer the phone in time before they just quickly hung up."

"I'll be sure to tell them." I said to Carlisle before we left to go see them.

One our way to see Jane and Alec, we stopped for a quick hunt. During the hunt, a few of the wolves were out so they came to join us for a talk. It was Quil, Embry, and Claire. I had remembered when Jacob told me about Claire. It had shocked me because I thought she was of Makan desent and wasn't able to phase, but it turns out, she was actually adopted by her aunt and uncle when her parents passed away in a car accident when she was only three months old. Her mother had lived long enough in the hosiptal to ask her sister to keep Claire safe and to be sure she did not find out about her real parents unless she was to phase. Emily was her mother's youngest siblings daughter. Emily's dad was born just three years after their aunt, Lisa, who was younger than Claire's real mother by one year.

It shocked me that Claire was fine with all of this, as fine as a person could be at least. She had her friends and family to help her get through it though. Especially the pack and my family. Alice was in love with her, the way she was with everyone of course. It had taken her some time, but after awhile, Alice and everyone else in the family had learned to love the wolves.

After the hunt, we went to see Jane and Alec, but we only visited with them for a little over an hour before heading home. We ate supper before both taking showers and then watching a bit of tv to see the latest news and then headed off to bed. We were laying in the bed with one of the football games on when I cuddled up to Jacob, getting comfortable for the night.

"Jake?" I asked for his attention, which he granted me with.

"Yeah, Ness?"

"I counted up the days while you were in the shower." I said with a smile.

"Days for what?" he asked.

"I'm ovulating right now." That was all I had to say.

(Three Months Later)

"Thank you Aunt Alice. I love it." I said as I held up the dress that she would be making me wear tonight to my 25th birthday party. Everyone was already waiting down stairs for the party to start, but Esme was keeping them all in line.

So much had changed lately in the past three months, that to be able to have a relaxing day was nice. Sarah had finally awoke, and took to her new life fairly well. Alec and Jane and Cheyenne were taking well to the change of appite they now had for animal blood instead of human, but they weren't liking they're eyes, seeing as how they were used to the bright red for many many centuries.

Jacob and I were still trying for a baby, with no luck yet, but Alice was sure it would come soon. She was able to see Jacob and I better now, after being around us for many years now. She was hoping that the baby would not be a blind spot for her the way I was so that she could closely watch my pregnancy. She said it was good that we had made a final decision because it made the possibilities clearer now.

As I zipped up my dress and put on my heels, it was finally time to walk down to greet my guests. I was happy to see that many of my old friends had came to see me for the special occasion. Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, Eleazar, Kate, and Tayna had all came to see me. I was so happy to see them all again.

Jacob stayed by my side most of the night. He helped me open my presents. I loved each one of them. After cake, we all just danced, caught up on old times, and I swear if Zafrina were able to cry, she would have.

"Ness! I'm so happy for you. I've missed you dearly. Please, tell me the married life has treated you well?" She asked as she hugged me.

"I've missed you as well. And yes, I couldn't be happier. It's good to see you. Thank you so much for coming."

"Oh, please. I wouldn't have missed it for the world. You truly have grown up so much." She said as she hugged me again.

Kate and Eleazar where the one's to claim me next. We spoke together for a good ten minutes about how we have been, how missed each other, how they approved so much of Jacob and was glad I was happy. They even joked about not being able to wait until they were holding a little Jacob/Nessie in their arms. I assured them it would come in time. They promised to visit again soon. Tayna had held me the longest of all.

Over the years, Tayna and I had become closer and closer to each other. I was very happy with all the friends I had, and was glad to have them in my life. Tayna told me about her new boyfriend she had met one night, and I made her promise to bring him with her next time. She and the rest of the visitors left soon after that, and the only thing left to do after that was to carry all the presents to the car and say my goodbies to my family.

My mother and father hugged me tightly. They wished me a happy birthday and told me how much they loved me. Esme and Carlisle were next, followed by Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie, followed by Uncle Jasper and proud Aunt Alice. I was very thankful for her and Carlisle keeping Jacob and I's secret from my parents as well as they had so far.

Once we made it to the car, Jacob wished me a happy birthday and kissed my hand as we pulled out of the drive way and headed to our home together. That night I was so worn out, not having slept in nearly three days by then, that I went straight to sleep when we finally made it home. When I woke up the next morning, Jacob had left for work already, but had left me a note on the table.

_**Goodmorning Mrs. Black. When you wake up, please get dressed, something fancy please. I'll pick you up when I get off work, which should be around 5. I love you! -Jacob**_

I smiled at the note before looking at the clock to see it was 4:28. It was moments like these that I was thankful the vampire speed. I rushed into the shower, and was out by 4:34. I had my hair dryed, combed, and styled by 4:42. My make-up was finished by 4:48, and my dress and heels were on by 4:53. When Jacob had walked in the door, I was just putting in my earings to add some final touches to my outfit. Jacob came into our bathroom, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on my cheek.

"Gorgous." he said as he smiled at me through the mirror.

"Jake." I smiled, glad to see him home. I turned to kiss him.

"Give me five minutes, then I'll be ready to go." he said just before turning to the closet to change.

I waited for him in the living room, and when he came into the room, he was wearing a tux and said he was ready to go. I asked where he was taking me, his answer was "You'll see." The same it's always been.

I was truly surprised when we pulled up to my favorite resturant in the town we lived in when me and my family moved to Canada. He said he had made the reservations a week ago, wanting to do something special for me for my birthday. I had the best birthday a girl could ask for. I had the best life, the best family, the best friends, the best husband. I had everything. I had finally decided, even if Jacob and I didn't have a baby any time soon, I would be okay with that, cause I had everything and more already.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm thinking, POSSIBLY, a lemon soon? Please, please, please, please, please, please, review for the next chapter! I need at least 4 reviews for it and 5 for a lemon.(: Thanks for reading!(: **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Things You Do To Me **

Three months had passed, and Jacob and I had less and less time lately together. My Aunt Alice was throwing yet another wedding, this time for Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie. She had asked me to help as well and I couldn't say no. I had forgotten how much work she put into her weddings and that it would feel like mine all over again. Jacob had picked up extra hours at work every chance he got, wanting to start saving up money for emergency's. Of course he knew that wasn't necessary and that we could always get money from my family if we ever truly needed it, but he was like me and didn't want to depend on my family our entire lives. We wanted to make something of ourselves without their help all the time.

It was something we decided when we started planning to have a baby, which still wasn't working out the way we hoped. Between the wedding and extra shifts at the auto-shop, we barely had time together at all. We still saw each other every day, but it was mostly to help with the wedding, to sleep, to eat. It was even harder when Sam would call him in for patrol. He knew it was his duty though and rarely ever said no to Sam's requests.

Less and less threats had been coming up. Not as many nomad vamps running through the forest. No human hungry bears that attacking hikers. Everything in our world seemed at piece. Even the Volturi weren't interfering anymore. It truly hurt Aro to lose Jane and Alec. He hated it with a passion. He even hated himself for giving them the choice to stay with Sarah, but with how much he had grown to love them, he wanted to give them everything they ever wanted. They still went to see Aro quite often; a few times Aro even offered their spots back to them. He hated that they would not join him again.

He made up for it though. He had found another person that came to them once they heard of the lose. Said they had the same ability as Jane. I had wondered what it would be like in a battle with Jane on one side and the other girl on the other side. I never thought there would be another like Jane, but nothing was impossible. Aro asked the girl right away to join them. Seeing as how she had no family alive still, she couldn't say no.

The wedding was just one day away now, so Alice had us all running around like mad men adding the final touches. I was so glad once it was finally over and we were all allowed to go home for the night before we had to be back the next morning by noon. That night, when Jacob and I got home, we finally had time to ourselves. We decided to take our shower together that night, wanting to spend every waking moment we had together for the rest of the night.

As we stripped down, he turned to water slightly to cold, knowing his heat would warm it up to the perfect temperature to were it wouldn't kill me with so much heat. He started by rising off our bodies before grabbing the shampoo and working it into my hair. As he rinsed out the shampoo, he pulled on my hair a bit. Once all the shampoo was out, he moved all my hair to one side, leaving the right side of my neck exposed for him to plant kisses on it as I worked the shampoo into and out of his hair next. I reached down to grab the loofah and body wash.

He smiled, put the loofah down, spurting a handful of body wash into his hands and beginning to rub it all along my body. He started at my neck, working his way down to my shoulders, then my breasts where he gave special attention to before moving down to my hips and pulled me closer to him. He leaned his head down to kiss me gently before handing me the body wash.

After I put a glob into my hands, I started at his shoulders and made my way down to his abs. I looked up at him, my hands on his chest. I smiled as he leaned down to kiss me. With the water hitting the tops of our heads, it reminded me of our first kiss in the rain at the beach after one of the tribe meetings. As he deepened the kiss, he reached around to shut off the water and pulled my legs up so I was straddling him.

No towels, the cooled air hit my skin but I still felt heated to the core. With Jacob's arms around me, how could I not? I let my mouth explore his neck, his skin salty sweat against my tongue as I kissed him. He moved out to the hall and towards the bedroom while effortlessly carrying me. I slid down his body like a fireman's pole as he lowered my bum to the bed. He gently pushed me down so I was lying below him. I lightly mentioned how wet the bed was going to be but he grumbled something about not caring. He didn't lie on top of me like I wanted but laid on his side next to me. His large hands found my body once more as he delicately ran the tips of his fingers over my skin. I stared up at the ceiling, licking my lips.

"I like your stomach," he mumbled huskily. He ran his fingers over my breasts and I arched my back to him. "I like your breasts." he said. His strong hand founds my collarbone and wrapped his fingers around my neck (but not tight). "I especially like your neck. It tastes like strawberries." Then he kissed me there and I closed my eyes in pleasure.

"Because...of my...shampoo." I managed to whisper between pleased gasps. He worked to give me a hickey as he let his hands wonder. His calloused fingers were gentle against the tender skin of my stomach as he made his way down south. Painfully slow, his fingers slipped further down and he touched me. I moaned at the contact as a shiver of ecstasy danced up my spine. He smiled as he forced his lips from my skin so he could look me in the eyes. It was hard to look back as the pleasure he was giving me practically begged me to lose myself in the blackness of the back of my eyelids but instead I got lost in the brown of his eyes. His ministrations brought me to the brink of an orgasm then he pulled away. I growled at him, grabbing his arm and trying to force him to continue.

"Shhh," he whispered, his lips close to my ear. "Patience is a virtue." He pulled his hand completely away and I longed for the contact again. He moved though and I was glad for that because he moved on top of me, straddling my waist with his. I whispered a breathy moan as he introduced my sensitive breasts to his warm palms. It was ecstasy all over again as he worked wonders on me. He smiled as my pleasure consumed me and it nearly sent me over the edge again.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered and lowered his mouth to my skin. The noise that escaped my lips was inhuman and soaked in pure bliss as he swirled his tongue around my hard nipple and his warm breath heated my sensitive skin. I rested my head against the bed, sighing heavily. I was a bundle of nerves at his hands and he enjoyed it. He winked at me before attending to my other breast. Right when I was sure I would lose myself again, that's when he pulled away. I scooted to the center of the bed as he crawled on top of me again. His arms under me, he pulled me up till I was sitting in his lap. He looked me right in the eyes as he slowly entered me. He wound his arms around the swell of my back as he pulled me down to him and buried himself deep inside me.

I moaned loudly, clinging to him like life-support. When I was comfortable again, he moved to lay us down. He hovered over me as he began to rock his hips back and forth into me. Unintentionally, my nails dug into the smooth skin of his back and he moaned. He kissed my lips in a deep and passionate kiss as he moved against me pleasurably. I clung to his shoulders and he held fast to my waist as we moved and moaned.

I started whispering "I love you" over and over again in his ear and that seemed to drive him crazy. He tightened his hand on my thigh almost painfully tight but I loved the sensation. He drove me absolutely crazy. He pulled his lips away so I could look him in the eye; count the lovely shades of brown. He stared back at me passionately until we couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed my face between his hands and pulled my lips to his and enveloped me. His fingers worked they're way into my hair as I held fast to his hips.

My breath came in whispered gasps as pleasure took over my whole mind, body and soul. I cried out Jacob's name in ecstasy as I toppled over the edge of my orgasm.

Jacob moved a bit faster then finally whispered, "My Nessie." Before succumbing to his pleasure. When the final walls of our orgasms crashed down over us we were breathless, tired and sweaty but we were blissfully happy. We rolled over in the sheets until my head rested on his chest. Our breathing was labored as sweat dropped down our spines. He wrapped his arms around me as I began to trace around his sweaty abs. Silence lingered as we caught our breaths; then I spoke up.

"All I want is a baby. A little Jacob running around the house getting into the cabinets and crying for me to hold him when he falls off his bike and scraps his knees. He would be so beautiful. Just like you. He'd be the best baby ever. He'd love us just as much as we would love him. And even if he didn't live forever like us, we could always have more babies. It's all I want. I want to give you the chance to carry on your wolf gene. To see a little you. A little me." I said, not breaking my trace around his abs while I spoke.

"Well, I'd say we did pretty good tonight. It will happen soon, Ness. Sooner than later, there will be little pitter patter sounds of a babies first steps filling the house." He said as he kissed the top of my head. "So, you want a little boy?"

"I'd be perfectly happy with either. I want both. Whichever one comes first, I'll love it just the same as if it had been the other. And I'll love them all the same."

"You'll make for a great mother."

"What would we name him, or her?" I asked. Of all the times we had talked about babies, we had never really talked about what we would name them.

"What would you like?" He asked as he played with my hair.

"For a boy, even a girl. I'd like Monroe, maybe as a middle name. Like, after Marilyn Monroe. Everyone in the world agrees that she was the most beautiful woman in Hollywood. Our babies would be even more beautiful than her. For a girl, I always liked the name Anne Monroe, or Chaska Monroe. Chaska is an Incan name that means star. I heard about the name during history one day. Chaska was a warrior in her town. She sacrificed her life for her loved one's during a battle. She didn't do much but die for her family, but everyone still found her heroic. For a boy, I like Jacob Monroe. It has a ring to it. Or even Jacy, which means moon. Moon and star. Jacy Monroe. Jacy Jacob."

"Chaska. Could we just call her Kay? You and your mother both with these hard to pronounce names." He barked with laughter. "I think those names are wonderful. We still have plenty of time to decide, though."

"I just hope it comes soon. I'm more than ready."

"Same here, Renesmee Carlie Black. Same here." He said as he moved his face down to mine to kiss me and we started again.

**(THE NEXT MORNING) **

We all stood as the music started slowing down, indicating that Rose would be walking down the isle soon. She was beyond beautiful, as always. We all smiled and took our seats as she reached Emmett's side. The ceremony came and went; just as beautiful as Rosalie wanted it to be. There weren't many presents of course, but she agreed to invite all the wolves and their imprints. It was nice to see Rosalie finally get over her hatred of the wolves. It made me really happy that now everyone was finally able to get along.

Once the ceremony was over and they had cut the cake and opened their presents, it was time for dancing. I danced with Jacob first, before dancing with my father, then Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Quil, and Embry. It was nice to have both of my families together without any hate. Once Rosalie and Emmett left for their honeymoon to Isle Esme, we all said our goodbyes. It was nice that they were going to the island. They had decided with how much fun me and Jacob and my parents had there, they would give it a try, only after promising Esme the house would still be standing when they left.

Jacob and I said our goodbyes to the family before taking our leave to the house. It was a normal night for us. Cuddled up on the couch watching the football game while I read a book. It quickly turned into more once the game was over. I couldn't argue with Jacob's mood. I was just glad he was in it. We both slept soundly that night.

**A/N: Okay, so I have been getting a lot of messages, and a few reviews, about things in my story that don't match up to SM's Twilight world. I would just like to say, I have changed some things for MY story, because I don't want it to be so close to SM's world. I chose Jacob and Nessie to write about, because SM never explored their relationship beyond Breaking Dawn. I knew that with these characters, I wouldn't have very many limitations on how I would want to write them, except what we already knew about Jacob. I changed some things to make this MY own story. I know many Twilight fans are very against the Twilight world changing and that if it were to change, it wouldn't be the same. I'm sorry if anyone is offended by the things I have changed. It was only to give MY story it's own little twists. If I have offended anyone, I am truly sorry. I did not change the things to upset anyone, just to make the story I am writing MY story, and not SM's. If anyone has any questions or comments, please let me know. **

**Now, to get back to this chapter. Did you like? (: Please please please please please please please please please pleaseeeeee review(: I need 4 reviews for the next chapter, which you really don't wanna miss the news that is coming up(: Thank you to all of my readers and writers, and to my fantastic Beta, I am glad to be working with you again! Thank you for all that you do for me and help me with. The Lemon featured in this chapter, all credit goes to her! Check out some of her stories! They are really great! Her user name is: DancesWithWolves10. Also, to all of my readers. I am having a hard time coming up with baby names. I know they haven't had a baby yet, but they will be having one in the future, and I have already started planning everything out, but I can't decide on a name. Please please please, help me out? Thank you all again!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Finally  
"It's driving me crazy. You know that's all I've ever wanted. We've tried so hard, and it just won't happen. I bet I've taken at least a hundred tests already. Maybe Carlisle was wrong, maybe I can't have babies." I said as I slumped against a tree.  
"You know you can. Alice has even seen it. You, with a little Jacob in your tummy. You just have to give it time, hon. It'll happen soon enough." Brandon said as he claimed a spot of earth beside me to sit on.  
"Soon enough? Brandon, we've been trying for nearly 6 months now. Nothing has happened. I hate it." One good thing that I could always count on was Brandon. I had always known that. He was always there for me, and I could talk to him literally about everything. Even my sex life with Jacob.  
"Maybe it's just not the right time."  
The words made me smile. Brandon was a firm believer that nothing came to you a second too soon, or a second over due. Everything happened exactly when fate had it planned, and how it had it planned. That you just had to be patient. After how much fate had done in my life, I had no way to not believe.  
Brandon and I then started to make our way back to the house from our hunting trip, knowing it wouldn't be long before I'd have to go see Jacob on his lunch break. As we started walking, I suddenly had a craving for some McDonalds, which was weird since I had just hunted three deer. When we made it to the house, I said thanks to Brandon before hugging him and getting into my car to go back to Seattle. One the way to the shop, I stopped by McDonalds, grabbed Jacob's favorites and mine and then went to see him.  
Once again, Jacob was under a car, but he knew I was there, so he slid out from under it, wiped his hands off as he kissed me before smiling and looking at Alex, his co-worker and said he was taking his lunch break. He then proceeded to grab my hand, pull me off to his office were we sat down at his desk to eat our lunch together.  
"It's really starting to take off now. We've worked on 12 cars today alone. I'm bringing in the money baby." He smiled as he unwrapped his sandwich and took a big bite out of it.  
"That's great. I was thinking about putting in some applications around town. Maybe a few stores or something. Grocery store possibly."  
"That's good. You don't have to you know. I'm going to be making enough money for the both of us. Plus you're almost enough to get the money out of your trust fund. I've still got a ton of money in the bank from over the years. We have enough for a few years now."  
"I know, but it would never hurt to save more either. We want a family. Most of the money would be gone by the time the kids 5 cause you know we're going to spoil it like crazy." I said with a smile.  
"Speaking of kids. You know, it's always been a fantasy of mine to have sex on a desk right?" He smiled as he sat his sandwich down. He didn't have to say anymore than that.  
Before I knew it, we were both throwing the contents on his desk onto his floor, reaching for each other, forgetting about our food, and glad that Alex was the only one here and that he was to busy working on a car to hear us. I smiled as Jacob's hand started taking off my shirt as I was pulling his off at the same time. Besides our house and the woods one time and Isle Esme, this was the only other place we had sex at. It was exciting and even more intoxicating for the both of us. The complete randomness of it. The adrenaline it gave us. This day was definitely on my list of top 10's.  
Later that day as I was driving around to put in applications for a job, I went to Rue 21, Aeropostal, Payless, Walmart, L&N Discount Grocery, a flea market, and Abercrombie&Finch. Abercrombie&Finch thought I had just the right techniques and looks to sell things, so they hired me on the spot and asked if I could start in two days. They told me the only requirements were that I always had to were their products while at work to look presentable, a name tag, non-slip shoes they had, and that I would need one day of training to learn their proper way of folding clothes, approaching customers, and how to handle multiple situations I may be put in to. The job was great, paid a lot of money, and was just a few blocks away from Jacob's shop, so I couldn't say no.  
During the interview, I informed my boss that I had two miscarriages earlier that year, and that I was pregnant again and asked what they're pregnancy policy was.  
"Well, Mrs. Black, I am terribly sorry for your loses, and hopes this pregnancy is a healthy one. If you were to lose this baby as well, we would work with you and give you 2 weeks for recovery. Then, if you were not ready to return to work, we would be able to give you 1 more week, but during that extra week you would not be paid. If you do have a healthy pregnancy, we will give you one-month leave, paid of course. Then the decision would be up to you if you would like to return or quit to spend time with your new addition to your family. If this has scared you into not accepting this job, I will tell you this. You seem to have a lot of potential; if you ever want this job then you have it. I think you will be great at selling our products, and will really enjoy working here." My new boss, Mr. Allen said.  
"Mr. Dillon, I thank you very much. I will start in two days. The pregnancy plans work well for me. Thank you so much." I said as we both stood to shake hands.  
"Please, call me Mat. I look forward to having you on my staff. I will see you Wednesday at 7:00. Our hours are 7:00 am to 9:00 Sunday thru Thursday, and 7:00 to 10:00 on Friday's and Saturdays."  
"Thank you so much. I will see you then."  
As I left his office, I decided I would go ahead and start looking for a few outfits to wear. I had just started looking when Aunt Alice tapped me on my shoulder and smiled at me.  
"Yay! You're first job! I'm so proud of you, Ness! Oh, and by the way, good job at lying about the whole pregnancy thing. Now, when you get pregnant, you'll be able to get off work just long enough to have the baby! I'm so proud of you!" She said as she pulled me into her death grip hug that was way to strong for someone so tiny to human eyes. When I showed her this, she backed up, covered her mouth with hand and giggled.  
"Come on! We have to get you new working clothes for your first job!" She said, pulling my hand as she danced to a rack of jeans. She started holding up different pairs to my legs, draping some over my arm, and putting some back. She then moved on to tank tops to go under all of my shirts. Next were the shirts, which were gorgeous. She said it was all articles of clothing that would for sure sell more items. They weren't too revealing, we both knew Jacob would never let me out of the house if they were, but they were revealing enough to get things sold.  
After shirts, she started searching through shoes, picking out one pair of heels, two pairs of flats, and then one pair of tennis shoes. Of course, she would never leave the store if I didn't have some accessories. Purse, wallet, belts, necklaces, earrings, rings. She was always unstoppable when it came to shopping and parties. At the end, when she finally finished playing dress up Renesmee, she told me while at the checkout line that she saw Jacob and me with another pregnancy test. It had me so excited. I knew Alice had seen me with a big baby belly as Jacob held me tight, but she wasn't for sure when it was going to happen yet. She only saw us taking more and more tests every now and then, and that at one point, she even saw the positive test, but wasn't sure when it was going to show positive.  
She then pulled three tests out of her handbag and put them in my new one, smiling as she said, "I always come prepared."  
Alice, Alice, Alice. She was a bit more than crazy. Insane, actually. But I loved her none of the less. I actually loved her more now that she was able to see Jacob and the other wolves in her visions now since she had grown so used to them. The first vision was of Jacob holding our baby. It made me smile to remember that vision. We were getting closer and closer. And I couldn't wait.  
**JPOV  
**She was pacing back and forth, to nervous to try and sit down. She was sure this was it. As three tests sat on the bathroom counter, she refused to stop until another 3 minutes had passed and the results would be showing.  
"Ness, please sit down." I begged for the billionth time, to reach no success yet again.  
"What if it's negative, Jake? I can't handle another negative. I just can't accept it. I mean for real, how in the fucking hell is there not a little Jacob growing inside of me right now? We've done it more than damn bunny rabbits the past few weeks!" She screamed with nervousness in her voice once more.  
I laughed at her analogy before reassuring her that it would come in time.  
"How much longer?" She asked as she turned from the door to start pacing back towards the tub. When she had reached my side, I stopped her pacing by grabbing a hold of her hand to turn her so she was facing me.  
"We can check them now." I stood up from the toilet and kissed her forehead before leading her by the hand to the bathroom counter where the tests were sitting. I watched carefully as she reached out a trembling hand to lift the first one. Before I could even see the results, she had thrown it over her shoulder and reached for the next one. She repeated her actions with the first one on that one as well before picking up the last one, looking up to my eyes with tears streaming down her face and holding the last test in her hand.  
Not saying a word, I moved one hand to grab the test and bring it to my eye sight to see the result. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek as I held my wife close to me. I held her there under my arm as I stared at the test for a few moments before pulling her face to were she was looking in my eyes.  
"Ness." I whispered.  
"Jacob, I love you. No matter what." She said.  
"I love you too, Ness. Where the other results the same?"  
Not able to get her voice to work, she simply shook her head as she began crying into my chest. I could never bear to hear or see her cry without joining her, whether the tears were full of sadness or happiness. We always cried together. That night, I didn't think we would ever stop.  
**A/N: Longggggg chapter? yepp! And they're going to start getting longer(: Okayyy, so I've made it pretty obvious that they will have a baby. I'm not telling you when they will, butttt, with how much the readers are involved with this story, please, it would mean a lot to me if you would all review telling me if you want the baby to be a boy, girl, one or twins, and what names you like and I will take them all into consideration! Please please please review! I need 5 reviews for the next chapter. And trust me, you realllly want the next chapter now(:**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: A New Life

As I reached up high to put up the last article of clothing for the day, Alex, my co-worker, wheeled over another pile of clothes. I looked over at the clothes with complete disgust, wanting to just head home to Jacob already. I was more than ready to go to Carlisle's to see him and everyone else. It had been a few days, and I wanted to know if there was anything new.

"Come on, we can get it done fast. Think you have much longer?" She asked as she started putting up the clothes.

I was glad to have Alex as a co-worker. Her real name is actually Margret, but many years ago she changed it when her and her husband Max moved from Russia to America. She was just about as old my father, but technically she's only 19. Max is 21. They met when they were changed in Australia. Max woke up first from the change to find himself in an alley, with a strange girl beside him, having no memory as to who she was. Once she awoke though, a man appeared out of the shadows in the alley and threw a human at them and ordered for them to drink, and then apologized for what he had done to them, that he and his mate, Chloe had been caught in the process and dragged their bodies here knowing they would be safe.

Many years later, the two left Sloan and Chloe to venture off on their own, to start a live together. They still visit Sloan and Chloe from time to time, but I've never met them. Alex said they still live in Australia, and that they talk often on the phone, but only see one another once or twice a year.

"We're not to sure. It could be any time really. Hopefully soon." I said as I smiled. I couldn't wait any longer. I was hoping it would be really soon.

"Do you think it will all go okay?" She asked. Over just the last month that I've been working here, Alex and I had became close, and she worried about me often, as I did her.

"Oh, yeah. It will go great. I'm not sure when I'll be back to work, though." I grabbed the last shirt and put it up before turning to her and giving her a hug. "Hey, thanks for helping me."

"No problem at all, Ness. You just be sure to call me as soon as you can."

"I will. For sure." I told Alex as I clocked out from work. I then said goodbye to my manager, and walked out to my car. The first stop was Mcdonald's, of course. Then it was to the house to meet Jacob before going to Carlisle's.

When we made it to Carlisle's, Esme greeted us at the door, and sent us to Carlisle's office upstairs. He already had everything set up and ready to go for us. Today was the day. One of the biggest days.

"Ness, are you ready?" he asked as he led me over to the table and helped me lay down. Once he was sure that I was comfortable, we started.

"More than ready. I've been waiting forever it seems like. I can't wait any longer." I said as I lifted my shirt just high enough for him.

"Just remember, it may be much like you were, and hard to see. You were just a big blob of white on the screen. We couldn't even get a needle through your sac."

"I know, but I can hope, right?"

"Of course, my dear." He said. He took the ultrasound and wheeled it over, quickly placing the goo onto my stomach and started searching for my baby. My baby. After a few moments, I saw a smile spread across his face. He continued to move around on my stomach a few moments more before finally speaking.

"Okay, first, I want you both to concentrate on Nessie for me. How many heart beats do you hear?" He asked as he looked to me and Jacob.

"Three, but how is that possible?" Jacob asked.

Carlisle just smiled, then turned the screen towards us. "This, is your baby." Then he moved a bit to the left again on my stomach, and pointed back to the screen. "And this, my dears, is your other baby. Twins, Ness. Identical."

I leaned up as much as I could to get a better look as Jacob gently squeezed my hand. "How can you tell they are identical?" I asked. "And are they boys, girls, one of both?"

"Ness, one question at a time, hun." Jacob said as he smiled at me. His smile showed two things. One being he was just as happy as I was, and the other thing being he thought it was cute the way I was so excited.

"Its quite alright, Jacob. I can tell they are identical because they are sharing one embryonic sac. From what they are allowing me to see, this one here is a boy. The other one is turned away from me, and is in such a tight ball that I can't tell."

"Will there be more complications because she is carrying twins?" Jacob asked. The worriness was written all over his face.

"The pregnancy itself should go fine. You will just have to come in more than we thought to make sure both babies and you stay healthy. You will need a lot more to drink and eat. From what I can see, it seems the babies are already into the 6th trimester. This pregnancy is very much an accelerated one. By my guessing, I'm willing to say you have less than a month left. You may want to go ahead and take off from work, tell them that you miscarried again. Then possibly even quit. He did say that you will always have a job there. I think it would be best if you started staying here within the next few days, just to be on the safe side. We will need to start checking on you a few times a day to make sure everything goes smoothly." Carlisle said. He then printed off the first ultrasound pictures that showed something. He walked over to the wall where he had hung up the others, this set being the only one where you could actually see something.

"I'll leave the two of you to discuss this. I'm sure you have much to say." Carlisle said as he left the room. The first thing I did was look into Jacob's eyes to find his emotions where the same as mine. We were both overwelmed with joy, love, happiness, and worry.

"Twins, Jacob. Twins?"

"Twins. I didn't think that would be possible. Is this what you want?" He asked.

"Of course, Jacob. It's not what we were planning for, that's for sure. But it's better. Don't you think?"

"It's going to be harder, though. Double mouths to feed, double diapers. Double everything."

"Yes, but look at how many people we have to help us. Mom, Dad, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Emily, Sam, Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, your dad, grandpa Charlie, Sue, Jared, Pau-"

"Okay so we have a lot of people to help us. But do you think we will be able to handle it?" He asked.

"Jacob, when we have each other, what can we not handle?" I asked as I put my hand up to his cheek and showed him the many times that we have been through something hard, but made it out perfectly fine on the other side, together.

"You're right, Ness. We'll get through this, together." He said just before kissing me.

"I'm sure we should head downstairs now. Everyone will want to congradulate us." I said, breaking the kiss before it became to intense.

"Come on." he said with my favorite smile as he grabbed my hand and started leading me downstairs, where everyone was waiting in the living room. Aunt Alice was the first to claim me.

"Nessie! Oh my god! Twins! Yay!" Aunt Alice screamed as she hugged me while bouncing up and down. Once she finally stopped hugging me Uncle Jasper claimed me next, simply hugging me.

"Congradulations you two." He said with his southern accent. I smiled back as I said thanks.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Jacob. Twins especially!" Uncle Emmett joked from across the room, earning a slap to the back of the head from Aunt Rosalie, who then made her way over.

"Jacob, I know we've had our differences over the years, but I want to apologize for the way I've acted towards you. And I'm glad that you can make Renesmee happy. Congradulations to the both of you." Her apology surprised everyone in the room, especially Uncle Emmett and Jacob.

"Thank you, Rosalie." Jacob said to her.

"Don't let it go to your head. I still think you're a smelly mutt." We all joined each other in laughter. It was just like Aunt Rosalie to follow an apology with a sarcastic remark.

My mother then wrapped her arms around me tightly as she spoke into my ear. "I'm happy for you, Ness. I was worried at first that maybe Carlisle was wrong and that you couldn't have kids, that I had taken that away from you as well. I'm unbelieveably happy."

She then turned to Jacob. "You'll make a wonderful father, Jacob. It's still so strange how this all turned out, but I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. I'm glad you're happy. Congradulations."

"Congradulations!" Grandma Esme said as she came up and pulled Jacob and I into her arms. As she stepped back, my eyes flew to the one person left that had said anything yet. The one person who's congradulations meant more to me then anyone else's.

"Daddy?" I asked. It was as if he was made of stone. He wasn't moving, wasn't breathing, blinking, and had a blank expression on his face. He looked me in the eyes, and instantly I knew what he was going to say before he even said it. I started walking towards him as he finally spoke.

"Come. Take a walk with me." He was turning towards the kitchen when he said it, and I knew he was wanting to go out the kitchen doors, and into the woods.

We walked for quite some distance before he started talking. It felt like years before he even took a breath. When he did, I felt a little better.

"I don't want you to get the wrong impression from my reaction. I am truly happy for you, Ness. I really am. It's just hard for me to accept that just seven years ago you were a baby, and I was holding you delicately in my arms, and now you're getting ready to have your own baby, when you should still be learning how to ride a bike without its training wheels. You grew up so fast that it seemed like you were only my little girl for a few short days."

"Daddie, I'll always be your little girl. Even when I'm holding my little girl, sitting beside you, I'll still be your little girl, even then." He drapped an arm around my shoulder as we continued walking, and started to talk about some of our favorite memories.

"I still remember your first piano lesson. I was so excited to teach you that I sat there for nearly half an hour explaining everything to you and you just looked up at me and said, 'Daddie, just let me play already.' but I still wanted to show you more and you slapped my hands off of the keyboard and just blew us all away when you began playing."

"And you said you felt like crying for the first time in years and were so mad that you couldn't." We laughed together.

"I'm really glad you have the gift that you do so that you can always replay things. My memory may be strong, but its nothing compared to yours." When he said that, I showed him the time he and I wrote our first song together on the piano. Both of us smiled from the memory.

"I love you, Daddie." I said as I looked up at him.

"I love you too, Ness."

Everything was great. Perfect even. I was happy. I was pregnant. I was pregnant with twins. I was married to Jacob. I was at the top of the happy charts, and nothing was ever going to bring me down.

**A/N: Sorry for how long it has taken me to update. The holidays were flat out crazy! Butttt, I promise more chapters soon and fast! Possibly even later tonight or later this week! Please please please review guys. What should the other twins sex be? Boy? Girl? Name suggestions? Drama's coming soon(: Please give me 6 reviews for the next chapter(: **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Naming Names

"Well what about Alexander and Alexandria?" Aunt Alice asked.

"No, nothing that's so similar. Like, some similarity is okay, but nothing cliche." I answered. Me, the family and the wolves were all gathered in the Cullen's living room, trying to decide on names for the babies. Today we were hoping to find out the sex of my other twin.

"I still like Mark and Emma or Mark and Luke." Paul said. Things were going great with everyone, including Paul.

Carlisle entered the room at that moment. He had just arrived from work, and was already as excited as the rest of us. Jacob and Claire helped me stand and walk into the room Carlisle had set up for me. It was the room I would deliver my twins. The room I was delivered in.

We got started right away, moving at vampire speed with how anxious we all were. I felt Carlisle place the ultrasound onto my belly and start moving it around. Of course my father would read Carlisle's mind to find out before the rest of us. I watched his expression to know when Carlisle found something. When he did, my father smiled.

"Renesmee, Jacob, you will be having a boy, and the other baby will be a beautiful identical baby girl." He announced.

I smiled as tears fell from my eyes. Jacob and I would have been happy either way, but to have a boy and a girl with my first pregnancy was more than any blessing we could ever ask for. He leaned down to kiss me and before I knew it, Claire and Emily where even crying.

Suddenly my father freaked out and yelled for everyone to shut up. No one even asked why. My father rarely yelled unless something was wrong. The way he was staring deeply at my stomach had me convinced that something major was going on. After awhile of him staring, I asked what was wrong, only to be shushed. A few moments of silence slipped by before Aunt Alice spoke up.

"Edward, are you sure?" She asked as she rushed over to his side. They then joined together in a walk to my side.

"Yes. You know it happened with Renesmee too. It was sooner with her, but it's still a good thing." My father answered.

"Why has it taken so long for them though? I just now saw them too. That doesn't make sense. I wasn't even able to see her, so maybe its a good thing I can see them. I even seen Jacob there. This is just to much." Aunt Alice said as she began to rub her temples from the headache she now had.

"Can one of you please explain to me whats going on here?" I asked in a panic.

"He can hear they're thoughts, and I can see they're future already." Aunt Alice said.

"They're minds are already so developed. They've been talking to each other through they're thoughts. They can't hear anyone else's thoughts, but they can hear each others. They decided that they will come tomorrow, and that the boy will be first. They also don't like any of the names we were saying earlier." My father said.

"So wait a second, they can understand us?" Jacob asked.

"They can tell our voices apart as well. They've pieced together who each voice belongs to by our names after they've been said."

"Wow, smart babies." I said as I rubbed my stomach. In response, I felt to gentle little kicks, but they still kind of hurt me. "Be gentle babies. Your stronger than you realize." Then, I felt two gentler kicks. "That's my babies." I said as I patted my stomach on both sides.

"Maybe we could let them pick out they're names." Jacob suggested.

"They'ed like that." My father translated their thoughts for us.

"Oh! What about Marie and Gerald?" Aunt Alice asked.

The twins of course said no.

"How bout Lynn and Daniel?" Claire said.

It was another no.

Paul, Emily, Jared, Collin, Seth, and a few others all offered names, but the answer was no to all.

"They want to know what your suggestions are." My father said to me and Jacob.

"Well, we had talked about Chaska Monroe, and calling her Kay for short. And then Jacie Monroe, or Jay for short. Chaska means star, and Jacie means moon. At least that's what the internet said." I said while looking at everyone in the room.

A felt a series of gentle little kicks before my father spoke. "They like them already." He smiled.

After that, the day was spent in the living room with me on the couch wrapped in a blanket with Jacob eating McDonalds. I called Alex to tell her and she told me her and Max would be over in about an hour. I was so excited to see her and to finally have Max and Jacob meet each other. Having Alex here for me meant a lot to me, and I was so happy to have found such a good friend in her. I only hoped her and Claire would get along.

As Jacob and I were sitting on the couch, I heard Uncle Emmett start cursing from outside where he and my mom were having an arm wrestling match. Ever since my mothers birth of her vampire life, Emmett still hasn't been able to beat her. He got really excited one time when he won, but he still doesn't know that she let him win. Around 6, both of my uncles and a few of the wolves came in to watch the football game and started making bets. Tonights game would be interesting. The Dallas Cowboys against the Baltimore Ravens. Of course Uncle Jasper could never bet against his team. I had to hold all of the money for them. Collin bet $30 on the Cowboys, Uncle Jasper bet $50, Allen bet $30, and Josh bet $30. For the Ravens, Paul bet $40, Jackson bet $20, Seth bet $30, and Embry and Quil argreed on betting $30 that there would be a tie.

During half-time, Uncle Jasper had walked around bragging about one of the amazing plays the Cowboy's pulled off. I wasn't really listening to all of the game talk. All I knew was that the Cowboy's were winning. Jacob and I were still on the couch and I was just about asleep when my phone began ringing. At first I thought it may have been Alex telling me her and Max were almost there, but when the number showed up as unknown, I had Jacob answer it.

"Hello?" He asked, speaking into the phone.

"Jacob? Oh, I thought I had called Nessie's phone. How is she doing?" I heard the person say. The voice sounded so formilar, but I couldn't think of who it was.

"You're right, this is her phone. The number showed as unknown, so she asked me to answer. She's doing well. Would you like to talk to her?"

"Oh, yes please." Jacob answered the woman by handing me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked politely.

"Ness! Oh it's so good to hear your voice! I miss you all so much."

"Oh my gosh, we miss you too. Please tell me you're coming for a visit soon?"

"Of course I am dear. I'm on my way now. I just talked to Brandon. Why didn't you call me?"

"Savannah, I'm so sorry. I lost all of my contacts in my phone. I meant to tell you, honestly. When will you get here?" I asked.

"As soon as these crazy drivers in front of me park they're car. Are you expecting anyone else, Ness?"

"Oh good! Alex and Max are here too. Come on in, I'll meet you at the door." I said as I began to stand up off the couch.

"No need dear. You just stay tight on that couch. Brandon is with me as well."

"Good, I'll see you in a second Savannah." I said just before hanging up. I asked Jacob to go let them in. A second later, Alex, Max, Brandon and Savannah were walking around the corner. I stood to greet them all with hugs.

"Ness!" Alex said as she wrapped me into a hug and patted my stomach. Max smiled and gave me a one-armed hug the way he always has.

I then turned to find Brandon. He was smiling as big as I remember he could. It almost made me cry when I saw him. "Brandon." I whispered as he pulled me into a gentle hug. He smoothed out my hair with his hand as I told him how I missed him.

"I've missed you too. I promise, you'll see me more now that we finally have Brandon jr doing better."

"Speaking of which, were is he?" I asked.

"He's staying at Sue's tonight. But, no worries. Savannah's here, and I know you've missed her."

I then turned to see her, and just seeing her face after all this time made me smile wide. "Savannah. I have missed you. I'm sorry I lost your number." I had forgotten just how pretty she was.

"No worries, Ness. I've missed you too. Tell me everything! We have so much to catch up on!"

Me, Savannah, Brandon, Alex, Max, and Jacob then went to the kitchen to sit at the table and catch up on things. I learned that Savannah had met someone named Jonah and the two of them were getting pretty serious. He was much older, 236 to be exact. She had been living in Alaska for awhile with him and was still in contact with her family. It wasn't long before Carlisle came into the kitchen to break up the party, announcing that I needed to rest before tomorrow. Alice saw the time would be around 10 in the morning, which was only hours away. Jacob carried me up the stairs where I said goodnight to everyone before they made they're way back downstairs. Jacob stayed in the room with me, though.

We were both cuddled up on the bed Carlisle had placed there for us. I was so excited that I could sleep just yet.

"Jacob, do you think everything will go okay?" I asked.

"Of course it will. Are you scared?" He asked as he looked at me. His hand was on my stomach slowly moving in a circular motion.

"A little. I guess its just first time nerves."

"I'm a little scared to. But we will all be okay. I promise." He said just before kissing me.

"I want to do this again, don't you?" I asked.

"Of course I do." He smiled.

"Just not anytime soon. Not until these two are a bit older."

"It may be just as hard the second time to get pregnant."

"If we can't, we'll be okay. We'll have these two."

"You're right. Now, tomorrow's a big day. Try and get some sleep." He whispered.

"I love you, Jacob."

"I love you too."

"I love you Chaska and Jacie." we both said before passing out.

**(The next morning)**

The pain was escruciating. I couldn't bear it much longer. It felt as if the whole lower portion of my body was on fire. I awoke in tears and instantly woke up Jacob. He rulled over and saw my position and new it was time.

"Carlisle!" He yelled as he helped me off the bed and onto the table and sat me up to the position I was suppose to be in.

Carlisle and my father then rushed into the room at the same time. Instantly, they started getting to work.

"Ness, I need you to remember how I told you to breathe. Do you want the epidoral?"

"Yes!" I screamed as I felt another contraction.

"You've already dialated to 10."

"Carlisle, there's no time for the epidoral. He's already coming." My father spoke.

"How far apart are your contractions?" Carlisle asked.

"A minute." I said as I squeezed onto Jacobs hand as hard as I could.

"Okay, on your next contraction, I need you to push. Can you do that for me?"

He didn't have to ask me twice. On the next contraction, I pushed as hard as I could for as long as I could.

"That's good Ness. Keep going." Carlisle said.

I realized out of the corner of my eye that Jacob was wincing so I loosened my grip on his hand. On the next contraction I began pushing and Carlisle announced that he could see Jacie's black hair. I looked over to Jacob and smiled. With just two more pushes, Jacob was holding our baby boy as he began crying. His cry was the most amazing sound I had heard in all my life.

Five minutes later came Chaska. Having her in my arms while she smiled up at me with more love in her eyes than you could ever think was possible was the best thing in the world. My babies were here, alive, and we were all well. My family was complete.

"You did well, Ness." Carlisle said as he handed Jacie to me after weighing him and took Chaska to weigh her. Jacie was 5 pounds and 6 ounces, and Chaska was 4 pounds and 3 ounces. Chaska was the most beautiful baby girl I'd ever seen. She had big brown eyes, and black hair that was already long enough to fit bows in. Her skin was the perfect tan and she had a full set of teeth. Her cheek bones were high like mine. She had my nose and my full lips. She was beautiful.

As for Jacie, if I hadn't of lived his birth myself, I would have sworn Jacob was the one who birthed him. Same eyes, same hair, skin tone, lips, nose. Same everything. It was so hard to believe that I had only known them about fifteen minutes, yet I already knew I would be willing to die for them.

Call it irony if you wish, but it sure wasn't fate that as soon as that thought came to my head, I felt dizzy and my eye lids began to close without me telling them too. I felt my heart rate begin to slow, and soon all I heard was Jacob yelling for Rosalie to take the babies and my father screaming at Carlisle that I had lost way too much blood. I wasn't worried though. I knew Carlisle could fix this. I was scared, however. The thing that scared me was I felt myself slipping in and out of life. One minute I would hear everything around me, the next it was as if I was deaf.

It felt as if years were passing me by, and that I'd never make it out of the darkness that kept claiming my soul to keep. It worried me, but I knew I had to stay strong. That I had to focus on my reason for living. I didn't want to leave my babies without a mom and dad because my death would ultimately lead to Jacob's. I tried holding on for as long as I could knowing that soon Carlisle would have injected enough blood in me to stablize me. The darkness just wouldn't let me do that though. It was as if it was swallowing me whole, and there was nothing I or Carlisle could do to stop it.

Being near death and knowing it was coming would seem to be the scariest thing of your life. In my case though, the scariest thing was hearing my little Jacie and Chaska say "Mommy" for the first time with such sadness in they're voices just before I heart rate went flat and the darkness finally claimed me.

**(Sneak Peak to next chapter)**

**JPOV**

"Mommy!" Jacie and Chaska cried together. I couldn't figure out if they're cry for their mother broke my heart in that instant or if it was hearing the heart monitor bottom out.

I looked over to my babies to find them trying to wiggle they're way free of Rosalie's arms. Edward shocked us all by rushing to her side and ordering her to give him the babies and took them to Renesmee.

"Edward what are you doing? They don't need to see her like this!" I screamed at him as I tried to pry my babies free of him. He only pushed me out of the way and screamed at me.

"Just wait, Jacob! They can help her!"

"How can they help her, Edward? Her hearts stopped beating! There is no helping her now!"

"Just shut up and give them a minute!"

I agreed to his terms when I noticed what they were doing. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen in all of my years. They clasped their hands together, and then each touched Renesmee with the other hand, closed their eyes, and smiled.

I never would have dreamed it would be possible. It made sense to me after I thought about one of the tribes legends about healers. I just hoped it would work. I stood by my wife's side, begging God to give her life again. Begging him to take me instead. I guess he had other idea's for us though.

**A/N: Guys I am SOOOOOOOO SORRY that I have not wrote in such a long time! I've had so many essays in my english class that I've spent all my free time writing those! No worries now though, I'm done writing essays, and ready to spend my free time with Jacob and Renesmee! As a treat to how long I've been away, I've added a sneak peak of the next chapter for you. Please please please show me that you still love this story and want more by giving me at least 5 reviews and I hope to have the next chapter up my next Tuesday. Just a few more chapters left in the story(: **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: To answer jacobblackxox's question about the combined wedding of Claire and Renesmee, yes I did say they would have a combined wedding, but through my writing I found that I have better plans for Claire's wedding, and want to do it separately. Claire's wedding will be coming soon, but not without a bit of drama first(: If there's any other questions, please feel free to ask(: **

**JPOV**

"Mommy!" Jacie and Chaska cried together. I couldn't figure out if they're cry for their mother broke my heart in that instant or if it was hearing the heart monitor bottom out.

I looked over to my babies to find them trying to wiggle they're way free of Rosalie's arms. Edward shocked us all by rushing to her side and ordering her to give him the babies and took them to Renesmee.

"Edward what are you doing? They don't need to see her like this!" I screamed at him as I tried to pry my babies free of him. He only pushed me out of the way and screamed at me.

"Just wait, Jacob! They can help her!"

"How can they help her, Edward? Her hearts stopped beating! There is no helping her now!"

"Just shut up and give them a minute!"

I agreed to his terms when I noticed what they were doing. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen in all of my years. They clasped their hands together, and then each touched Renesmee with the other hand, closed their eyes, and smiled.

I never would have dreamed it would be possible. It made sense to me after I thought about one of the tribes legends about healers. I just hoped it would work. I stood by my wife's side, begging God to give her life again. Begging him to take me instead. I guess he had other idea's for us though.

I'm not sure how it worked completely, but it wasn't long until Renesmee's heart began to beat again and she opened her eyes. For the third time in one day, I had prayed more than I had in my entire life. I had never been the one to pray, but somehow God had fogiven me for that, and brought her back to me.

She breathed in deep as a tear fell from her eyes and asked how we did it.

"We didn't do anything, Ness. The kids did. They're healers." I answered her as I leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Healers?"

"Yes. Like the ones in my tribe's histories."

She picked up Chaska and Jacie and hugged them close to her as she whispered to them about how much she loved them. She kissed them both before smiling and began talking to them.

"You saved me. You're not even an hour old yet and you've already said your first word, and saved your mommie. You're special, my babies."

"Mommie." The repeated with smiles on they're faces.

"Are you feeling okay, Renesmee?" Carlisle asked her while he was still checking all of her vitals.

"No." She said as she played with the babies.

"No?" Carlisle and I said at the same time.

"No, I don't feel okay. I feel great. I have my complete family. My friends. My life. I have everything I've always wanted. So no, I'm not okay. I'm fantastic." She answered.

"Are you feeling up to letting me meet my great-niece and great-nefew?" I heard Alice scream through the closed door.

With a laugh, Renesmee answered, "Come on in everyone. I know they're ready to meet you just as much as you are."

With that, everyone crowded into the room, Alice claiming Jacie and Chaska first. Jacie kissed her on the cheek and Chaska smiled up at her.

"Aww! They're so cute! This is a new smell. I'm not to sure if I like it or not. Oh, who am I kidding? I love it!" Alice cherped as she passed on the babies to Bella.

"I never dreamed I'd get to see my children, let alone my grandchildren. They're beautiful."

As everyone met Chaska and Jacie, they all said how beautiful they were. Carlisle had noticed already they had began to grow at an accelerated pace the way Renesmee did. Even faster, actually. They had less vampire in them than Renesmee, more human, and stronger wolf genes. The vampire genes and wolf genes were working against each other to change their bodies. Carlisle said they would have stronger skin from the vampire vemon in them, but shouldn't be vemonous with they're bites. They're body temperature will run higher than normal, and they're teeth will be stronger. They'll have enhanced senses, and from his predictions along with Alice's they will reach full maturity in less than two years.

We all asked Alice to tell us exactly what she saw for their future. At first all she saw was that they would reach full maturity in less than two years, but then she saw the Volturi coming to analyze them they way they did with me, and that she saw no serious threat from them. She also saw them learning to use they're gift better and that they would live forever. We couldn't ask for more than that.

"I think we should give Renesmee and Jacob some time to enjoy they're new family." Carlisle said.

Just as everyone was leaving the room, Renesmee called Brandon, Savannah, Alex, and Max back over.

"Yes, Nessie?" Savannah asked.

"I just wanna thank you guys for coming. Especially you and Brandon. It means a lot to me that you were here. I love you both more than I could ever say. And I'm really glad that you are able to accept Alex and Max into your lives." She said to Brandon and Savannah.

"You know we'd always do anything for you. We love you just as much. We love them as well." Savannah answered by pinching Jacie's cheek. He smiled up at her in response.

"It's weird. You look at just them, and they look so much alike. If you look at Chaska and then you, she looks just like you and nothing like Jacob. And if you look at Jacie he looks just like Jacob and nothing like you." Brandon said.

"I know. They sure are something to look at, though." Max said.

"Well, we will leave you to enjoy time with your babies. We promise not to be strangers, as long as you aren't." Alex said as she gave Renesmee a hug and then kissed the babies before turning to hug me.

After they left Brandon and Savannah left as well. Renesmee shifted on the bed to make enough room for me to sit beside her. She was holding Jacie and I picked up Chaska from her stomach to hold her.

"They're so much more beautiful than the picture of them that I had in my head." She spoke softly as she played with Jacie.

"I'd say we did good, wouldn't you?" I asked with a smile.

She laughed as she turned her head for a kiss.

"Do you think you'd be able to walk right now?" I asked.

"Yes. Why?" She answered with a laugh.

"Come on. I'll help you get dressed. There's something I want to show you." I answered.

I helped her off the bed and we sat the babies onto the bed, who were already able to hold themselves up on their own.

"Jacob, what is this about?" She asked as she put on her shirt.

"You'll see soon enough. Just finish getting dressed." I answered with a smile.

She began pulling her pants up and buttoned them with eaze and smiled as the zipper shut just as easy. "Wow. I haven't been able to fit these jeans since before I was pregnant."

I laughed as I shook my head at her feminine side and picked up Jacie and handed him to her. I then picked up Chaska and suggested that we go for a drive.

"Jacob, what is this about?" She asked as we began walking down the stairs.

"You'll see, Renesmee. Just be patient." I answered her.

We made our way outside and began walking to the garage and to our car. In the back were the babie's carseats and we strapped them in before getting in ourselves. I pulled out and began driving down the highway just about a mile before making a left turn onto a new gravel road that was constructed less that a month ago.

"Since when has this road been here?" She asked.

"Not to long." I said with a smile.

"Where are we going, Jacob?" She asked as I reached over to hold her hand.

"Close your eyes and here in a minute you'll see." I said as I pulled around the last curb and put the car in park. I instructed for her to keep her eyes closed while I unbuckled the babies and handed Chaska to her. I then held Jacie while I helped Renesmee out of the car and lead her a few feet by her hand.

Once I felt we were in a good place, I stopped and turned her to face the car and stood infront of her.

"Okay, you can open your eyes as long as you don't turn around." I said to her.

"Jacob, what's going on?" She asked.

"I want you to know how happy I am. And that I love you with my entire heart. I'll always love you, no matter what happens. And for all that has happened here lately, I wanted to give you something to show you that we will be the best parents in the world, and that together we can do this."

"What are you talking about?" She asked with a smile.

"Turn around and you'll see." I instructed. Just as she turned around, I thought she was going to start crying. I was just as surprised as she was to find that Chaska and Jacie both looked at the surprise and screamed with joy, "Pretty!"

I knew she would love it, but I never expected it would make our kids say they're second word.

**RPOV**

"Pretty!" Chaska and Jacie said together. Pretty didn't begin to discribe it.

It was two stories, all white with blue shutters. The porch wrapped all the way around the house, and at the second story bedroom was a balcony that reached across to the other upstairs bedroom. There was a large yard in the front and I could see where Aunt Alice and Grandma Esme had planted some flowers at the foot of the porch. I turned to face Jacob as I took the rest of the house in.

"Jacob, a house?" I could only whisper.

"A house of our own that is big enough for our family. Closer to our family rather than the place in Seatle, which we will keep for weekend get away's. Follow me inside." He said.

He handed me a key to the front door and when I unlocked it he pushed the door open for me and followed me inside. The first room we walked into was the living room. Of course it was decorated to the max. There was a huge couch and two recliners on each side with a coffee table in the middle of them. Sitting in the front of the room was a huge flat screen tv and a ton of movies on a shelf that was built into the wall. Around the tv were stick-on words that read, "Family is Forever". In one corner of the living room was a huge fireplace for the winter. To the furthest right of the room was a stair case going upstairs, and beside the staircase was a hall leading to another room.

First, we went to the other room which was a small dinning room that led to the kitchen. I could easily tell which rooms were decorated by my aunts, and which were decorated by Grandma Esme. I could even tell where Mom had thrown some of her idea's into the decoration. I then turned to Jacob to ask if the babies had their own rooms.

He laughed and with a smile he said, "I thought you'd never ask. Come on." He said as he started walking towards the stairs.

Up the stairs were picture's of the family, and a railing on the side of the stairs. At the top of the stairs were rooms on each side, and a bathroom straight across. To the left there was three rooms, and three rooms to the right. Two of the rooms on the right had the babies names on them in letters. Chaska's letters were purple, and Jacie's were blue. Their favorite colors.

We went into Chaska's room first. The walls were beautiful. They started at the bottom looking like a sandy beach, and soon started to turn into water, which led to the perfect sunset sky, leading up to the pitch black sky that had glow in the dark stars, moons, and planets. She had a toddler bed that was decorated with a light comforter that was purple and had a fairy on it. There was two doors on the right side of the room next to her computer desk. One room led to her closet, which of course was already stocked with all sizes of clothes. I smiled and knew that she would never have to worry about running out of clothes.

We then walked back into the room and I looked at her to ask if she liked her room. She began clapping her hands and screaming with joy.

"Love it, momma! Love it!" She said. It was hard to believe she could already talk, even if when she did it wasn't much.

We then walked into the other door, which led to the bathroom that was between her and Jacie's room. We then walked through the door at the other end that led to Jacie's room. I then noticed the doors at the back of the closets that also led to the bathroom.

Jacie's room was much like I would have imagined it to be. The walls started out looking like grass and then led up to the hills that reached into the sky. There were clouds on the sky-blue ceiling. He had a toddler bed that had a comforter with wolves on it. His closet was stocked with clothes as well.

Jacob came up to me and said we should go look at the other rooms now. We went to the third room on that side of the hall, which was amazing. The walls were painted to be like a night in Paris. The Effiel Tower, the tall buildings, the whole nine yards. In the room on the left side was painting stuff, which made Chaska twist and turn in my arms, trying to free herself to play with it. On the right side of the room was a guitar, amp, and piano. Jacie smiled at them and looked ready to play already. Jacob suggested that we put them down in here while we explore the rest of the house.

"Are you sure we should leave them here with paint?" I asked with laughter.

"It's the type of paint that only goes onto a special paper. Alice saw a big mess coming with the real paint, so she got them child-proof paint till they are older. They'll be okay by themselves for a few moments." He said as he pulled my by my hand to another room. Before he opened it, he told me to close my eyes.

"Jacob, this again?" I laughed.

"Trust me, It's worth it." He whispered in my ear as he led me by the hand. I heard the door close and then he told me to open my eyes.

It was my room. Not just my room, but my room from the house in Seatle. The same bed, pictures, closet space, everything was the same. When I looked around the room again, I noticed something on the bed that wasn't there for before. Something that didn't belong. I looked at Jacob, who had his hands in his pockets and was still standing by the door. He never looked sexier.

I walked to the bed and sat on it while I picked up the small black box. There was a tag tied around the bow, and the tag read, "To my forever love, From: Jacob3". I looked up at him with a smile.

"Jake, you didn't have to get me anything else. You've already given me everything I could ask for. You've given me a life I could never have dreamed of. You've given me two beautiful kids, an amazing home, an amazing life."

"Ness, just open the damn box and smile." He said with a laugh as he came to sit beside me on the bed.

I did exactly as he said. I pulled on the bow, and layed it to the side of me and opened the box. It was the most amazingly beautiful necklace I'd ever laid eyes on. The silver chain was thin, but would never break off my neck. The pendant was in the shape of a heart, and had a beautiful wolf howling at the moon on it. It was then that I realized it was a locket. I opened it up and found a picture of me and him kissing from the day many years ago on the beach during a bon-fire. The other side was still emtpy.

"Oh, Jake. It's beautiful." I said as I looked up at him.

"Look at the back." He said.

Inscribed on the back was the words that always made my heart swell. "Que Quowle. Nayeli." The words were from Jacob's tribe language, Quileute. In english, they translated to say, "Stay with me forever, I love you." Those words were forever inscribed into my heart and memory.

"Nayeli." I spoke to him before we stole a quick kiss. We heard Jacie and Chaska squeal from the other room and we laughed.

"They truly are something else, aren't they?" I asked.

"They're very unique. It's about time for Alice to come get them for the night."

"They're not staying here with us?" I asked.

"Another part of the present is a night alone in the new house." He said with a smile, and I already knew what he meant.

I leaned over to him and kissed him again. "I love you, Jacob. Forever." I said.

"Come on now, Mrs. Black. Lets take the kids down to Alice and Rose." He said. He held my hand as we walked together to the kids room to take them down the stairs.

I couldn't believe how everything had fallen into place so perfectly. It was all so much like a dream. When the night wore on, and we received the phone call that the dream was over, I wished I had known something was going to go wrong, and that I'd held on to the perfectness a little tighter. I should have seen the danger coming.

_**(Coming up next)**_

_**"Ahh! Jacob, stop!" I screamed with laughter as he continued to tickle me more. I had missed this part of us, and thought that after the babies where born that it would take years for us to return to this part of us. I was more than glad it came sooner.**_

_**As my phone ringed and I saw it was Aunt Alice calling, I instantly became annoyed. She promised no one would call unless it was something important. **_

_**I answered the phone with a laugh to my voice. "Hey Aunt Alice."**_

_**"Ness, you have to get here, quick! There's not much time to explain, just get here now!" She was in a panic. **_

_**"Aunt Alice, what's wrong?" I asked as I sat up in the bed and pulled the sheet around my naked body.**_

_**"They don't trust us. They think the babies are dangerous. This time they don't have any intensions to stop and listen. They think we truly did break the law this time." **_

_**"They who? Aunt Alice, what's going on?" I asked as I stood up off the bed and began to pull on my jeans. **_

_**"The Volturi, Ness. It's the Volturi. Come over here, now!" She said just before the line went dead. I dropped the phone from shock and stared into Jacob's eyes, worried for my babies.**_

_**"Don't worry, Ness. We'll get them to stop. I promise." He said as he rushed to my side to hold me. **_

_**All I could do was repeat in my head, "No, this can't be happining." **_

**A/N: Epppp! I'm in love with this chapter(: It was so hard for me to stop writing. And if you think the only drama in the next chapter will be from the Volturi, guess again! I'm smelling drama inside the family's as well! Please please please, give me at least 5 reviews for the next chapter(: **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21  
(RPOV)**

"Ahh! Jacob, stop!" I screamed with laughter as he continued to tickle me more. I had missed this part of us, and thought that after the babies where born that it would take years for us to return to this part of us. I was more than glad it came sooner.

As my phone ringed and I saw it was Aunt Alice calling, I instantly became annoyed. She promised no one would call unless it was something important.

I answered the phone with a laugh to my voice. "Hey Aunt Alice."

"Ness, you have to get here, quick! There's not much time to explain, just get here now!" She was in a panic.

"Aunt Alice, what's wrong?" I asked as I sat up in the bed and pulled the sheet around my naked body.

"They don't trust us. They think the babies are dangerous. This time they don't have any intensions to stop and listen. They think we truly did break the law this time."

"They who? Aunt Alice, what's going on?" I asked as I stood up off the bed and began to pull on my jeans.

"The Volturi, Ness. It's the Volturi. Come over here, now!" She said just before the line went dead. I dropped the phone from shock and stared into Jacob's eyes, worried for my babies.

"Don't worry, Ness. We'll get them to stop. I promise." He said as he rushed to my side to hold me.

All I could do was repeat in my head, "No, this can't be happining."

"Come on, finish getting dressed and we'll leave." He said as he pulled on a pair of shorts and grabbed the keys off the night stand and his phone.

We rushed out to the car and within two minutes we were at my grandparents house. I was out of the car and in the house looking for my babies even quicker. I found Jacie in my mothers arms, and Chaska in Rosalie's. I grabbed them both and hugged them close to me. I looked around the room and saw all my family members in the same state they were in years ago.

"I'm so sorry, Ness. I should have seen this coming long ago." Aunt Alice said as she walked closer to me. "They've already made their decision. They're going to offer those who want to join them the chance to live, and kill the rest. They'll be here in two weeks."

"That gives us plenty of time to gather our friends again. They will stop, the way they did last time. And since then the wolf pack has grown, and so have our friends." Carlisle stated.

"Will they listen this time, though?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"Alice, you can't leave us this time." My mother spoke.

Everyone began talking at once, and my father was the one to calm us all.

"Aro will listen to us. He did last time. He values our friendship. He know's that if he doesn't listen to us that it will ruin any chance he may have of us joining him."

"Your father's right, Renesmee. We got them to stop last time, they will stop this time." My mother said.

"I'll start calling some people. I know many of them will be looking foward to this." Jasper said as he left the room.

Jacob came to my side and took Chaska from me. We then sat down on the couch.

"Will the wolves fight with us, Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm sure they will. They'll have to. I can go get them now. Not all of them have even seen the kids yet. I'm sure they're ready to come over." Jacob said as he handed Chaska back to Rosalie before kissing her and running out the door.

Within hours, we had already contacted everyone we could. Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina would be coming in two days. Eleazar, Kate, and Tanya would be here tomorrow. Amun, Kebi, and Benjamin would be here in two days. Maggie, Siobhan, and Iiam would be here in three. Stefan and Vladimir promised to be here tomorrow. Garrett, Mary, Peter, Charlotte, and Randall said they would come as soon as possible. Alistair, Charles and Makenna would be here in four days. When I called Alex and Max, they said they would be there in two hours. Savannah and Brandon said they'd be there soon as well, and that Savannah would bring her family as well.

We had plenty of more people this time, but I was still worried to death. I gave Jacie to Aunt Alice and asked my mom to go to the house with me to pack some things. While we were there I asked her how she prepared me and Jacob incase something happened last time.

"Ness, I was so sure we were all going to die, it was something I felt I had to do. You don't. We will all be okay." She said to me while packing some of the babies clothes.

"Mom, I have to do it just in case. I'll send them with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. They have to be safe."

"If I help you do this, will it calm you down?" She asked.

I could only shake my head.

"Okay, baby. We will go see Jay tomorrow."

When we made it back to the house, all of the wolves were there, and Seth was on the floor playing with Chaska, while Emily played with Jacie. Everything seemed as normal as it could be at the time. I went to pick up Chaska and held her close, but she began to twist and turn in my arms and reached for Seth.

I smiled and spoke with a laugh. "You like Seth, don't you?"

"It's a bit more than like, Ness. She imprinted on him, and somehow or another, he imprinted on her as well." Jacob said to me as he came to my side.

I looked over at Seth and saw the smile on his face as he looked at Chaska. "God dammit. I can't even be mad about this cause it happened to me too. Well fuck!" I said.

"Momma, don't cuss. Not nice, momma." Jacie said. It was to cute and we all had to laugh.

"He take care of me, momma. Protect me always. Love me forever, momma." Chaska said to me.

"I know, babygirl. Trust me, I know." I said to her as I hugged her.

"Ness, you know exactly how I'll treat her. I'll protect her better than anyone else can, besides yourself and Jacob of course." Seth said to me.

"I know you will, Seth. Just make her happy. That's all I can ask of you."

I then reluctantly let go of Chaska to let her play with Seth. It was hard to believe she and Jacie were only three days old and already resembled a two year old. They were growing faster than I did. With Carlisle's guessing and Alice's vision, we were thinking they would be fully grown within a year. It hurt me to see they would never truly have a childhood. I watched as Seth and Chaska played together and was glad that if anything were to happen to us, I knew that she and Jacie would be safe.

As the day grew on, Brandon, Savannah and her family, and then Alex and Max arrived and we had to explain to them what was going on. It was around six in the morning when my mother came to me and said she wanted me to go shopping with her for the day to get some more food for the wolves and babies. I knew what she really meant. We took her car to Seatle and on the way I went through the pictures that we had of the babies and Seth, trying to decide which one's to use.

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked her.

"Of course it will. He can make whatever you want him to. Passports, id's, birth certificates, social security cards, anything. It's actually Jay's grandson that works in the main office now, but I called yesterday and asked for Jay to come in today."

"So, how do I tell Seth about it?"

"The way I told Jacob. That they deserve a chance at life, and that you feel he is the best person that you could trust they're lives with." She said.

"I really hope this works, mom."

When we arrived at the office, we locked the car and then walked in. Mom introduced herself to the person at the front desk and asked to see Jay. She looked at the appointment book but Mom explained to her how she is on the list for walk-in's and he was already expecting her. The lady allowed us to walk to the elevator then and to Jay's office.

"Wait, so does he know what we are?" I asked.

"He know's. We've offered him our life before, but he intrusted our secret with his grandson to carry on the business for us. They just wouldn't choose this life for themselves."

"Bella! It's so good to see you again. Am I getting to be blessed by meeting Renesmee after all these years?" Jay asked.

"Hello, Jay. This is Renesmee. Renesmee, this is Jay and his grandson Robert." My mother said as she introduced us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you finally, Miss Cullen." Jay said as he grabbed my hand in a poliete gesture and kissed it.

"It's actually Mrs. Black now." I corrected.

"Of course, you are old enough to have a family of your own. What can we do for you today?" He asked as he moved behind his desk and wrote down my name and my mothers. I retrieved some picture's from my wallet and handed them to him.

"I need id's, birth certificates, social security cards, and passports for these people. On the older one's passport make it to where he's been to Mexico and Canada and Brazil. His age is 21, his name is Seth Wolfe. The younger ones are 5, and they're names are Chaska and Jacie Wolfe."

"May I ask if you are doing this for the same reason as your mother did it for you?" Jay said silently.

"Yes. We are expecting the same out come, but still preparing for the worse just in case." I answered.

He then pulled out a sheet of paper from the notebook which he had just wrote down all the information onto and asked when we would need it by.

"If you could have it done today that would be great." I replied.

"Of course, my dear. Shall we meet back here around 8?" He asked.

"8 will be perfect." I said just before my mother and I showed ourselves the door and began the journey to the car.

"Mom, are you sure this is going to work?" I asked.

"Of course it will, Renesmee. Especially once they learn of the twins power. There's truly is one of a kind. Even your grandpa has never seen it before. Now come on, lets go shopping and get everything done so we can come back at 8."

I agreed with her and we then started the long day of shopping that we had before us. After about twenty stores and a trunk and backseat full of bags, we went back to meet Jay and received the documents. I was forever grateful of him and his family for not only keeping our secret, but as well as helping us as much as they had. I'd never be able to thank him enough. Once we got into the car, I put all the documents into the same backpack my mother had put mine and Jacob's into, as well as letters to both of my children and one to Seth. I then grabbed an envelop of money from my purse and put it into the bag and grabbed a few outfits to throw into the bag for all of them.

Then, the last item I put into the bag was a photobook with pictures of everyone for the kids, a cell phone for Seth in case he needed it, the spare key to both houses for Seth to return to once it would be safe for them, and one special thing for Jacie; the key to Jacob's and my car. Chaska's special item would have to wait till the day of the battle, so Jacob would not become suspecious of it being missing. He would know right off the bat what was going on once he saw the backpack on Jacie's back, but that wouldn't be until that day. If I were to put my necklace in it now, he would know right away.

I wasn't going to tell Seth so soon, but when he came to me later that night worried, I had no other choice. We were sitting out back where the bon fire was, and he was playing with Chaska when Savannah asked to play with her. He granted her permission and then asked me to take a walk with him to talk. He told me of his worries, of his heartache for not just Chaska, but for all of us.

"I have a plan, Seth. Much like the one my mother had for me. With Jacob." I said to him in a whisper.

"You mean, you want me to run with Chaska? And Jacie? But, why? Why me and not you and Jacob?" He asked.

"Jacob and I will fight if it will protect them. If it will give the one person in the world a fair head start to run. Everyone already has picked which member of the Volturi they want to fight with, and there's no doubt in my mind that Felix will be destroyed, as well as Jane, Alec, and Aro. You'll have to stay away from here for a few years, but when the time is right, you'll be able to come back. Get the kids in school with humans. Raise them the way my mother raised me. Tell them everyday how much Jacob and I loved them. That we will be together again some day. Make sure Jacie ends up with someone amazing. Can you please do this for me Seth? You're the only person I could trust them with completely." I begged as a tear slid down my cheek.

"I'll take care of them, Ness. You know I will. We can't all die, I won't be the only one. You'll survive, as well as Jacob. If for some reason you don't, though. I promise I will take care of them and raise them the way Bella raised you."

"Thanks, Seth. You have no idea how much it means to me. Please don't mention this to Jacob, and try not to think about it when you phase. I don't want him to know that I'm having doubts."

"The secret's safe with me, Ness."

When we returned to the bon-fire, Brandon and Leah had just arrived. I ran into Brandon's arms and he hugged me as tight as he could without breaking me. He put one hand into my hair to pull me closer and whispered into my hair that all would be okay. From the corner of my tear-filled eyes, I saw Leah with a remorsed look on her face as she was looking at Brandon Jr in her hands. I could tell by the look on her face she was having just as much trouble accepting all of this as I was. Her miracle baby was in danger. We were all in danger.

"Ness, everything is going to be okay. I promise." He whispered to me. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and knew deep down that he had to be right.

When Jacie called for me to ask what was wrong, I knew I could no longer cry. I wiped my eyes as I walked over to him to remove him from Aunt Rosalie's arms.

"Nothings wrong baby. Mommy will be okay. I promise. Now why don't we take you and your sister to get some marshmellow's to roast on the fire. Does that sound fun?" I asked with a smile, knowing Chaska would hear me.

"What are marshmellow's?" she asked from the area on the ground she claimed as hers and Seth's for the night.

"Come on, I'll show you." Seth picked her up and we walked together towards the bon-fire where Emily already her kids, Sarah and Allen, roasting marshmellow's for some smore's.

Seth and I began to teach Chaska and Jacie how to roast them without burning themselves. After their first smore, they were screaming for another one. After the third one we cooked with them, we knew they would be okay to do it on their own. Little did we know that when we would turn our backs to them that Chaska would think the fire was pretty and would want to touch it. I heard her scream and instantly turned towards her, unsure of what the fire would do to her. Luckly, fire didn't have the same effect on her as it did my family.

Jacie dropped his stick at the same time she did and looked at her worriedly. "Kay, are you hurt?" he asked her as he bent down with her. She was still holding her finger.

"It burns, Jay. Ouch." She cried to him. Seth was just about to walk over to her when I placed my hand onto his chest to stop him. I wanted to see this again, this time with clear eyes.

Jacie took Chaska's hand and put his finger to hers. I felt like a spark should show up really bright like it would in the movies, but instead all you could see was the burn on Chaska's finger become smaller and smaller until it was completely gone.

"Wow." was all I could manage to choke out from my throat.

"They truly are amazing, aren't they?" I heard Jacob say as he walked up towards us. He then picked up Chaska and kissed her on the cheek. "Now, have you learned your lesson about playing with fire? Why do you think your aunt's and uncle's are standing so far away? It burns them too." Jacob said to her.

I smiled as she answered with a question about how it hurt them and Jacob began to explain. He really was a great father. His mother was on the other side of the fire, and standing beside her was Jane and Alec and Cheyenne. It must bother them that they would be facing they're own family after all of this time on such poor circumstances.

As I approached them, I picked up Jacie to take him along. When Jane noticed me coming, she greeted me half way with a hug.

"Jane, I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I can only imagine how hard it will be on you to fight your own family." I said to her.

"Ness, you all are my family now. I never truly felt in place with the Volturi. I never felt free. Here I do. I never loved them the time I spent with them, that is until Sarah got there, and I learned it was okay to love again. I then learned to love all of you as well. It's that way with Alec and Cheyenne as well."

"Thanks, Jane. It truly means a lot to all of us."

Later that night as Jacob and I laid down Chaska and Jacie for the night, we snuggled together in bed and he held me closely while I just stared at the babies.

"Jacob, what's going to happen if they don't stop?" I asked.

"Trust me, Ness. They will. With Jane and Alec on our side this time, they'll have no other option. They would never kill one of their own."

"I hope you're right."

"I will never let anyone tear this family apart. I promise you, Renesmee. Our family will live on forever. I'll always protect you and the babies. Always." He said just before he kissed me forehead.

I fell asleep that night just to have a dream that none of us made it out alive. It was all I could do not to cry.

_**(COMING UP NEXT)**_

_**"No! You are not going to treat my kids like lab rats and run tests on them! Don't you even dare try to touch them!" I screamed. I knew they were only trying to test me, to see if Tonya's theory about my gift was true, but I was full of anger.**_

_**"Ness, it won't hurt them. I promise." Alec said.**_

_**"Get back, Alec." I shouted between clenched teeth.**_

_**That's when Alister and Tonya ran to me and pulled Chaska and Jacie out of my death grip and I shot my field across the lawn and sent Alec flying into the air. When he landed on the other side of the field, he quickly stood up right as I fell to my knees. Tonya was right, I can do it.**_

_**"Alec! What did you see?" Everyone asked him.**_

_**"I saw her throwing me from her view. I saw it from her eyes."**_

_**"Ness, you did it, baby. You did it." Jacob said to me as he held me close. "Now there's no way we can lose."**_

**A/N: Thoughts? Please please please review! So much drama is coming soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**RPOV**

"I really don't think its possible. Just because it's possible for mom, doesn't mean it is for me." I stated. They had been going at it for nearly an hour. Since they heard the news and stated their loyalty to fight, the first thing they asked was if I had ever tried to force my images out of my head an to someone else's the way my mom can.

"At least try, Ness. What will it hurt?" Tonya asked.

"I know that it won't hurt anything, but what if I am able to do it, and it hurts the person I try it on? We can't be short one person during the battle." I said as I switched Jacie from one hip to the other.

It still amazed me at how fast the twins had grown. They were just barely over a month old now, and they could pass by a human as being one if it weren't for the fact they can talk in complete sentences now. Chaska and Seth were too cute together, and I couldn't help but smile whenever I would see them together. It was hard to get used to the imprint they shared, but I had accepted the fact once I realized she would always be in good hands. She would always have in Seth what I have in Jacob, and I couldn't ask for me. I just hoped Jacie would find the same in a girl someday.

"Momma, try. You can do it, you know you can. They won't be mad." Jacie said to me.

We had discovered awhile ago that when Jacie or Chaska touch me or Jacob, they can tell us things through touch. It's like both my power and Jacob's power combined. The communication through minds is from Jacob, the communication through touch from me. Jacie and Chaska can also communicate much like Edward. They can read each others thoughts, but like Bella, they can shield them as well, even from Edward.

"Will it make you feel better if I try?" I asked him.

"Yes. You can even try on me!" He said excitedly.

"Oh no, Jay. If I try it on anyone it won't be you or Kay."

"Then who?" He asked.

"I'd be willing to be the test dummy." Alec said.

"Alec, you're already a dummy." Alister stated as he walked up to us.

As Jacob and Seth walked up to where we were standing, Chaska jumped into my arms. Her jumps were so gracefull and delicate.

"Momma, do it!" She said loudly.

I laughed and agreed to try.

"This is perfect. We can do her the way we did Bella. Use the babies to get her anger up, then have her try! Oh, it will work!" Tonya said with excitement.

"No. I won't allow that. I'm agreeing to try, but on my terms. The twins have nothing to do with it." I stated through my clenched teeth.

"Oh, come on now, Ness. It won't hurt them." Alister said.

"I don't care, I don't want them in this."

"Face it. They're already in this. They're the reason WE are in this."

"No, they're not! And you don't have to be in this if you don't want. Nobody is forcing you to do this."

"Maybe not, but it still doesn't change the facts. You knew having them would be dangerous, and yet you still did it."

"Do you honestly think that if I knew it would cause danger to their lives I would have had them?" If they were only saying these things to piss me off, it was working.

"Come on, Ness. You knew the Volturi would come. They can't stand that this family is more powerfull than their own. Once they discovered the twins powers, they would have come." Alec said.

"Alec, shut up. You're not helping." Jacob said.

"Of course I'm not. Just because I'm saying the truth, the things she doesn't want to hear." He said as he moved closer to me.

"Alec, get the fuck back. I'm not playing." I said through clenched teeth once again.

"You know they'll kill them and you once they learn just how powerfull your family really is. They can't have any competition." Tonya said.

"They won't touch my family." I answered.

"You think the Volturi is scared of some little girl that can't even participate in a trial and error deal to save her kids lives?" Alec asked.

"I'll participate if you agree to leave the twins out of this!" I shouted.

"We need them in this. What better way to make you mad then using you're children's lives against you?" Alec said.

"No! You are not going to treat my kids like lab rats and run tests on them! Don't you even dare try to touch them!" I screamed. I knew they were only trying to test me, to see if Tonya's theory about my gift was true, but I was full of anger.

"Ness, it won't hurt them. I promise." Alec said.

"Get back, Alec." I shouted between clenched teeth.

That's when Alister and Tonya ran to me and pulled Chaska and Jacie out of my death grip and I shot my image across the lawn and sent Alec flying into the air. When he landed on the other side of the field, he quickly stood up right as I fell to my knees. Tonya was right, I can do it.

"Alec! What did you see" Everyone asked him.

"I saw her throwing me from her view. I saw it from her eyes."

"Ness, you did it, baby. You did it." Jacob said to me as he held me close. "Now there's no way we can lose."

"Momma! You did it!" The twins said in unison as they rushed up to wrap their arms around my neck. I picked them up and squeezed them to me.

"We're going to send them across the field faster than they can walk across it with you and Jane together." Alec said as he walked back over towards me. I let go of the twins to stand and apologize.

"Alec, I'm so sor-"

"Ness, don't worry about it. Honestly, it didn't hurt that bad. I promise I'm not lying. It was just scary cause that kind of force has never been used on me. But think about it. Alice can predit each of their moves. Edward can read what they'll do next. Bella can shield them out. Jasper can control they're emotions. Zafrina can black out their vision. Eleazar could tell us which new members of the guard to watch out for. Kate could easily take them down obviously. Benjamin would be able to help you and your mother well. The two of you could send them flying, and then when they hit the earth again, he could send them flying again. Maggie can tell us if Aro is telling the truth or not. Alister can find any that may have stayed back, and if we just have Siobhan believe it work for us, it must, right?" Alec stated.

It was then that I knew he was right. They would see our alliance, and stop.

"And think about it, if they see the twins power, do you really think they'd be willing to destroy a power as beautiful as theirs?"

He was right about that as well. I watched as Chaska and Jacie ran across the field and jumped on Emmett and began playing with him by tugging on his ears and hair. I smiled at the sight. Alec had given me hope. Now we truly knew there was no way we could lose. Everything was going to be okay. At least that's what I thought until I heard Aunt Alice and Mom come out of the house arguing.

"You can't do this again, Alice. I won't let you." My mother told her as they began walking across the field.

"I'm not lying to you this time, Bella! I'm telling you exactly what I'm going to do and that I will be back. Isn't that what you told me to do last time if this were to happen again?"

"It's not the same this time though. We have enough people this time to make them stop. Plus, there's even more wolves now. We can do it without their help. Don't you think we should spare at least a few lives? And who's to say that they are even still alive? You heard yourself, one of his sisters hadn't lived long."

"It's worth the try don't you think? You know they would help!" Alice stated.

I wasn't sure what they were arguing about, but as they came closer to me, I could tell my mother was not happy with her. When they reached my side, they stopped and my mother brought me into the fight.

"Ness, tell your her you don't think it's a good idea to go find Nahuel and his family." She said.

Oh great. Nahuel had helped a lot the last time, but like my mother, this time I didn't find his presense neccessary to help us.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I think she's right about this one. He helped us out a lot the last time, but honestly, I don't think it will help us this time. We already have everything we need." I said.

With a sigh of defeat, Alice said, "Fine. I guess you guys are right. We should star-" She cut herself off with a vision. As she seeked the future my father was by her side in mere seconds. At first we were all worried, but my father's smile released our nerves.

"Will it work in time?" He asked.

"Obviously, Edward. It will work today. Look at their clothes, the one's they are wearing now are the one's they were wearing in the vision. OH! We have to get started right now!" Alice screamed as she grabbed my free hand and my mothers before she began leading us across the field.

"Alice, what are you doing?" My mother asked.

"Together, you and Renesmee can create the ultimate power. You can shield those who should be left unharmed by her power. Her power can reach through your shield and to the enemy, but those in your shield will not and can not be harmed. It was in my vision. Now, we just have to work to perfect it." She said. She then called Tonya, Jacob, Seth, Alec, and Alister over.

"Alec, do you mind?" She asked him.

"Of course not, Alice." He answered.

"Okay, so everyone but Alec will be shielded. Got that, Bella?"

"Done." She replied.

"Okay, Ness, Focus on showing him the same image as before. Only this time, try it on me. Cover me, Bella." Alice ordered.

After a few moments she smiled. "Nothing. Were you trying your hardest?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now, try it on Alec again."

After just two short seconds, Alec was flying throw the air again, and when he hit the ground, a cloud of dirt flew up around him.

"I knew it!" Alice screamed with joy. "Now, just a few more hours of practice and we should have it down."

She was right. After we tried it on her, Jasper, Esme, Alister, Jane, and much to my dismay, Jacob. It was touch to work it on Jane when she would try to counter act it, but after a few tries, I had it down to where it was nearly perfected.

Later that night, we had our first bon-fire on the La Push beach in months. It was the first for Jacie and Chaska, and they of course had a blast. All of the wolves where there. Even the newest addition, Selena Rosco. That made a total of seventeen wolves. Only three of which were females, but Leah was glad to finally not be the only one. In three months, Paul was going to stop phasing so that he would be able to grow old with Rachael, and Sam would do the same for Emily. That of course meant that Jacob would become Alpha. After the battle, Collin, Jared, and Brady will stop phasing. Collins little brother, James, was sad about his brothers leave, but knew some time his day would come as well.

Some of them, like Jacob, Seth, and Leah, would always phase. Mostly because they're mates were vampire's and would never age again. As long as they are the phase, they won't age as well. It was they're only way to stay together forever. To stay the same age.

Once the kids were worn out and practically falling asleep while standing up, we pried Chaska from Seth's arms, and went home to tuck her and Jacie in for bed before Jacob left to patrol for the night.

With victory the only option now, I was able to get sleep that night for the most part, but when I awoke in the middle of the night from a night terror, I knew I could tell Jacob about it and he would fully understand. The only problem was that he was on patrol with Seth and Collin.

I untangled myself from the covers and walked down the hall way to check on Chaska and Jacie. Once I knew they were sound asleep, I walked down the stairs to the kitchen where I began to make a bowl of cereal as I grabbed my phone to make a call. After the third ring, he answered.

"I think that's the fastest I've phased in years. Everything okay, hun?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, I think so too. Everything's fine, I just had another bad dream again so I can't get to sleep now. How much longer do you have to patrol?" I asked before taking a bite of my coco puffs.

"About two seconds." He said just before I heard the sliding glass door open and felt his warm skin touch the back of my neck. "What was the dream of this time?" He asked as he leaned down to kiss my forehead. He then walked over to the cabinet and grabbed himself a bowl to join my late-night snack.

"The usual. Aro. Felix. Demetri." I said between bites. The night terrors were happening about once a week now.

"You know none of them are going to make it out of this alive. Especially if Alec and your father have anything to do with it." Jacob spoke with a mouth full.

"I know, but this time there was two major new details."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Okay, so you know how Alec and Jane stayed with us?" I asked, and she shook his head in understanding. "Well, there's no way they would just leave two spots in the guard left unfilled. What if the only reason they let them stay is because they had already found a replacement for them. Someone better."

"Of course they would replace them, but I doubt it gets any better than Jane and Alec."

"Me and Mom." I stated.

"You'd never join them."

"I know. It was just a dream I'm sure." I answered.

"We will be fine. I promise you. We'll all be fine." He before I grabbed our bowls and placed them in the sink.

"I know. It's just scary is all." I replied.

He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist before leaning his head down low enough to whisper into my ear.

"Well, I've got a two hour break. The others are going to be staying close to the main house. The kids are asleep. We're both awake. What do you want to do?" He asked with a smile, even though he knew he didn't have to.

As we raced up the stairs to our room, we noticed that Jacie and Chaska's room doors were cracked and coming from Chaska's room we could see a shadow move in the night light. We started to walk to the door when we stopped to listen to them.

"I just want it to happen." We heard Jacie say.

"It will, Jay. You just gotta give it time."

"But you imprinted on Seth right away. When will it be my turn?"

I looked to Jacob and we both knew then that it was time for us to step in and for him and Jacie to have their first father-to-son talk.

As we stepped in both the kids nearly jumped out of their skin from freight.

"Aren't the two of you suppose to be in bed?" Jacob asked. "Come on, Jacie. Let's get you tucked back in." He said just before picking up Jacie and telling him to say goodnight to his sister.

"Night night, Jay." She answered.

I sat on the edge of her bed to talk to her for a moment as I tucked her in before handing her the stuffed wolf that Seth bought for her. "I heard what you and Jacie were talking about. Do the two of you talk about imprinting often?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he feels left out that he didn't and I did. I try to tell him he gotta wait, but he don't want to." Chaska told me.

"Well, you did get lucky. It took many of the wolves years to imprint. Some longer than others."

"I know. He don't wanna be like that. He wants it to happen now."

"You understand imprinting better than he does. Once he does finally imprint though, he'll be glad. Happier than ever. It just may take him longer than it did you. Your father had to wait for years. Look at how long Seth has had to wait. He will be okay. You just have to help him through it is all. You understand?" I stated to her as I tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I understand, Momma." She replied.

"Okay good, now get to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." I said as I stood up and began to walk to the door. I turned off the light and made sure her night light was still on before closing the door.

I walked to the bedroom and got into bed just as Jacob walked in and shut the door behind him. He automatically took his shirt off and tossed it towards the dirty clothes hamper before walking to the dresser and grabbing a pair of night pants. He then changed into them and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When I realized he had something on his mind, I climbed out of bed and walked towards him. I stepped behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and began to plant kisses along his back where I could reach. He was so much taller than me. So much stronger. At times I found it hard to believe that I had him all to myself.

He finished brushing his teeth and put each hand onto the counter infront of him and lowered his head. I then stepped around to duck under his arms and stand in front of him.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked as I hugged myself to his chest.

"He's afraid, Ness. And I couldn't tell him not to be because I am too. I know I seem so confident that this will work, but I have my doubts, the same way I did the first time. I just don't see why the Volturi have to get involved with everything. It doesn't make since to me." He answered. I could feel the stress rolling through his arms and chest.

I sighed in deep. It was time that I tell him. How I would word it, I wasn't sure, so I just spoke the words I knew would help him settle.

"Jake, there's something I need to tell you." I said as I dropped my arms and walked to the bed. I sat on the foot of it and waited for him to ask what I was talking about.

"You know how my mom had a plan for us to run away if things went bad? I have a plan to. A few days ago Mom and I went to Seatle, and we talked to Jay. We got all the things for Seth to take the kids and run if things take a turn for the worse. I got the money out of the savings account and left the rights to what is left in there to Seth to get whenever he needs it. That way, they can go where ever they need to. So they can still have a life. I know I should I have asked you and talked to you about it, but I know you would have said no. You would have thought it's a bad idea. Just think about it though, who else would we be able to fully trust them with? It's the right thing to do." I said with my hands in my lap and my head hanging down.

I felt the bed shift as he sat down next to me, in the same position as me as well. He breathed in deep before speaking.

"I do wish you would have told me. And if this had been any other time, I would be furious right now. Considering the circumstances though, I can't be. I know if I had thought of it, I would have done the same. Are we sure it's the right thing to do though?"

"Of course it is. We can't let the Volturi hurt them. We have to give them a chance at life. They deserve it."

"They also deserve to live in peace. Not have to wake up every morning and wonder if it's going to be their last day. We have to end the Volturi, Ness. It's the only way for the kids to be truly safe." He said.

"I agree. I think we can do it this time, if it comes down to it. Don't you?" I asked.

"I think that if it doesn't come down to it, we need to make it happen. We need to end them completely."

"Will the others agree though?" I asked.

"They'll have to. If not, they'll die too trying to just stay alive."

"So you really think it's going to happen this time?"

"I'm hoping that it does, honestly. I just don't want to lose you. Or anyone for that matter."

"I don't want to lose anyone either."

Those were the last words we spoke that night. We had some how found a way to show each other that we weren't mad. We weren't worried about the kids anymore. We knew they'd be safe with Seth. Now, the only thing we were worried about was each other. I wasn't sure that if I were to lose him if I would be able to live on. I wasn't going to waste another minute. Apparently neither was he.

_COMING UP:_

_"This has got to be a joke. Please tell me your kidding?" I whispered softly to Alec._

_"I'm being serious here, Ness. They don't want to kill anyone. They want to make a deal. You go with them, and the kids stay safe. If you choose to stay here though, they are ready to fight." _

_"Then you need to tell them to bring their best members, cause there's no way in hell I'm going to join them, and I'm sure as hell not going to let them take my family from me." _

_"Don't worry. We still have our secret weapon. They still don't know anything about either of them. Two secret weapon's I am willing to bet money on that they have never seen is going to throw them off. They'll be an easy kill. I promise." He stated._

_"I hope you're right, cause if not, I'm not ready to die." _

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I promise, if you give me 5 reviews I will have the next chapter up by this Friday. There's only 6 more chapters left in the story, and if I get enough responses as to if the readers want one or not, I have a sequel planned out and ready to begin writing. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, and about the sequel as well. Maybe even what you would like to see in the future? REVIEWWWWW(:**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The battle was nearly a week away, and every second that we could be, all of us were perfecting our powers. Mom and I the most. We were the secret weapon, along with the twins. They often became frustrated with us, but they were starting to get the hang of their power and were starting to like practice time. They loved using their power now.

Today had been the hardest day though. Alec had started to get used to my and mom's attacks and had found ways around it even. He reassured us that the Volturi would not be able to do the same, seeing as how they know nothing of our power. The reassurance was nice, but it still didn't help me sleep any better at night.

One day after we had finished practicing for the day, Alec asked to talk to me privately. I sat Chaska onto the ground and told her to go play with Seth while Alec and I took a walk. As we began to walk into the woods towards my house, he began to talk.

"Aro called me yesterday to talk." He started.

"What? Why? What did he say?" I asked in a frenzy. Whatever Aro had said, it had to have been important to make Alec want to speak to me about it in private.

"They want to make a deal with you. They are willing to overlook this all, if you join them. Along with Alice, your father and mother, and your children and Jacob. They want more power."

"This has got to be a joke. Please tell me your kidding?" I whispered softly to Alec.

"I'm being serious here, Ness. They don't want to kill anyone. They want to make a deal. You go with them, and the others, and the kids stay safe. If you choose to stay here though, they are ready to fight."

"They you need to tell them to bring their best members, cause there's no way in hell I'm going to join them, and I'm sure as hell not going to let them take my family from me."

"Don't worry. We still have our secret weapon. They still don't know anything about either of them. Two secret weapon's I am willing to bet money on that they have never seen is going to throw them off. They'll be an easy kill. I promise." He stated.

"I hope you're right, cause if not, I'm not ready to die."

"You won't die. We just have to think of something to say to throw the Volturi off."

"You mean lie to them to make them think I'll join them, and then ambush them?" I asked.

"I was just thinking of telling them you would join but the others wouldn't and then have them come here to get you, and then attack them."

We had finally made it to the house and we walked into the kitchen through the sliding glass doors. I grabbed a water for me and then sat up onto the kitchen counter. After I took a drink, I took a minute to think of a plan.

"What if we told them all of us would join them. And that we will run away from the others without telling them where we are going. Have them meet us someplace else, and with less members, then stall once we get there by asking questions about our safety. Have the others come up from behind and ambush them that way?" I suggested.

"That actually doesn't sound to bad. Would your family and the wolves be willing to do that though?" He asked.

I answered with a question. "Would you be willing to?"

"Willing to what?"

"Fight your family."

"If its the right thing to do."

"What if it isn't? What if fighting this isn't the right thing to do?" I asked.

"Do you love your family?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do."

"Then it is always going to be worth the fight."

I realized he was right. My family would always be worth the fight, because we were not in the wrong. He knew the Volturi was wrong, and even if it would hurt him, he would stand by the right thing, no matter what. I was gratefull for that. I could only hope the others would agree to our plan that we had come up with.

"When should we tell the others?" I asked.

"As soon as possible, of course Alice probably already know's." He answered. I knew again that he was right.

We walked back to the main house, where everyone was waiting. This was lunch time, so instead of the wolves being on patrol, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, and my father were patrolling. Once we had everyone gathered around, we called them to come home for awhile to discuss my and Alec's idea. We knew there would be mixed emotions over it, but we had no idea it would be this mixed.

"The plan is wonderfull, even bullet proof." Alice said.

"Just because you can see the outcome we have predicted, doesn't mean that's exactly how it will happen because you know as well as anyone else here, your visions change." Rosalie stated.

"Just think about it, they know when it came to fighting for Renesmee, that the wolves and our friends were here, do you really think they would make the mistake of believing we won't have them here again this time?" Kate said.

"She's right. But, there's one difference this time. They've given us an offer ahead of time. So if we tell them I have said yes, they will not suspect anything out of the ordinary. They know how close Alec, Jane and I have been over the years, they would think that the only reason Jane and Alec split from them to stay with Jacob's mom was to get to me. We could just tell them that, right?" I said.

After that, everyone was settled. We now had a plan, and all there was left to do was get the Volturi to believe me. That couldn't be so hard, right?

**(JPOV)**

Things had finally started to come together completely. By some miracle, the Volturi had believed Renesmee, and now all that was left to do was perfect the plan. We had practiced multiple times where we would all be at before hand, and with the help of Alice, who had seen the two different choices/outcomes of the Volturi's choice's, we had both possibilities perfected as well. It was just one day away before the battle, and everyone was staying close to each other in case the Volturi arrived early. Renesmee had a few bags packed to seem as if she would be bringing personal belongings with her. She also had set up Chaska and Jacie's bags for them, to make the great escape.

She had been spending as much time with them as possible over the last month, afraid of what would become of them if things didn't turn out the way we all had hoped. When the kids would ask if they could help in any way, all we could tell them was to have faith that the right thing would happen, and to hope. That's all any of us could do, it's all that we did do.

The night before the battle was upon us now, and as Renesmee, Seth, and I sat around our kitchen table, we went over the escape plan once more.

"Are you sure things will work out?" Seth asked.

"They have to, Seth. I can't imagine them not working out. Can you?" Renesmee asked him.

"No." He answered as he clasped his hands together and rested his elbows onto the table before placing his hands against his forehead.

"Everything will work out. I can feel it. I know it will all be okay."

"I hope your right."

"She is right." I answered. I had never once doubted her, and I wasn't about to start now.

After a brief discussion about the plan again, Seth finally left. With how tired Renesmee was, I wasn't sure she would even be able to make it up the steps before she would pass out, so I graciously carried her up them. When we heard whispers coming from Jacie's room, we stopped and I put my wife down so we could listen to their conversation.

"I don't think they want us to have thoughts like that, Jay. No one will die, and no one will be hurt." We heard Chaska whisper.

"But what if they do? What if Momma and Daddie die?" You could easily hear the concern and tears in his voice.

"They won't. But, if they do, we will still have Seth. We'll still have each other." Chaska reassured him. That was all it took to bring tears to Renesmee's eyes.

I held on to her as she began to cry into my chest, and I guided her to the bedroom where I held her all night long.

**(RPOV)**

As the harsh winds blew at my hair, whipping it in every direction, I held my children tightly to my chest for what I feared would be the last time. As I pulled back from each of them to kiss their foreheads, I reminded them of their bags, and the things they held in them. I told them to never forget who they are, what they are, or the love Jacob and I held in our hearts for them. As I put their feet back onto the ground, I watched as they each grabbed one of Seth's hands. Tears began to threaten my eyes as I hugged him closely. He looked me and Jacob in the eyes as he promised to take care of our children, and to protect them the way he knew we would want him too.

I reminded myself that our plan was flawless, and that there would be no reason for me to say goodbye to anyone. As we made our way around the field, we hugged each person, making the last be my parents. As I held my mother, she spoke to me about how she was proud of the young woman I had became right before her eyes, and I made sure to remind my father that no matter what, I would always love him, and that I would always be his little girl.

As we waited a few moments longer, Jacob and I stood still, holding each other as tight as possible.

"I will always love you. I'm never going to let you go." Jacob whispered.

"I'll always love you, too. You'll always be with me." I leaned onto the tips of my toes to kiss him, and promised myself this would not be the last kiss we would share.

"It's almost time." Aunt Alice reminded us, giving us the que that it was time for us all to take our places. Letting go of Jacob and hearing my children cry out for us was enough to break my heart for forever. Within seconds, I looked at the field around me, and I was alone. I stared straight ahead of me, and did not move as I felt Jane and Alec come to my side. They would be telling the Volturi that they wanted to rejoin them.

It wasn't no longer than a minute before I could see the Volturi's outline, and I realized there was more of them than we had agreed on. As they approached, I started to tense up with nerves, but I could not let them know that.

As they finally stood before me, Aro began to talk.

"Ah, my precious Renesmee. I hope you do not mind the extra people. Some have not seen the land here, and agreed to be on their best behavior while hear. I'm glad you have made the correct choice to join us."

"I don't feel it is the right choice, but I know its where I truly belong. I wasn't born to stay with the Cullens. I realize that now." I lied. I must admit I even had myself believing that it was the truth. My lying skills were well enough for this.

"Indeed. Jane, Alec, it will be nice to have you home once more. Your rooms are just as you had left them. Now, shall we leave before anyone happens to come looking for you?" Aro suggested.

"Wait. I have a few questions. I wanted to ask you before, but the others were already starting to become curious as to why Alec and I were spending so much time together, that I never asked him." I said to Aro.

"Understandable. Continue." He granted me to speak to him.

I reached into one of my bags to grab the letter that explained how Alec and I had fallen madly in love, and I would be leaving with him and Jane. How I didn't love Jacob the way I thought I had, or any of them, and asked for them to respect my wish of them not to come looking for me.

"I've wrote this letter, its fake, but its the point across for them to not come and find me. I know they need answers as to why I'll be leaving them, even if it is a false answer. I would like to leave it for them. They'll realize I've gone missing, and they will follow my scent here and find the letter. You could read it if would like, to make sure it's as I say it is." I offered him the letter, knowing he would be able to read the contents without ever opening it.

The letter idea was my mothers. She knew he would say yes once he would read the part with her in it. This part of the plan had only been added this morning to add more time to our hands.

As I handed Aro the letter, his fingers accidently brushed across mine, and I knew that even though it was only for a brief second, he had already read enough of my find to discover our true plan. The letter fell from his hands as he gasped out loud. The other members of the Volturi tensed up behind him, as they had figured very easily what had just happened. Knowing there was only seconds to react, I moved fast.

"Now!" I screamed. I turned my head towards the edge of the woods where everyone was waiting, and saw them all begin to rush out, the battle had now started.

As I flung myself back to the place where I would stand, I began to work against the shield my mother had already projected towards everyone. I pushed the images I had in my head of Alec flying across the field from practice. I had directed the image at Aro, and as he went flying, my father caught him in the air, as Jane began to send pain waves to him, and Alec froze him. Without hesitation, my father had Aro's head in his hands as his body fell to the ground. One down, ten left to go.

I looked to the left where I saw Sam fighting with one of the guard members. It was an easy kill. Two down. I saw one guard member approaching Esme who was fighting with another one of the members, and I directed my image to that member. Then Alec and Jane followed, as Jacob killed him. Three down. As I looked across the field, there was suddenly only five of them left. My father was fighting with Demetri, and we all granted his wish of letting him fight the battle on his own unless it became to much. Before I knew it, there were more Volturi guard members coming out of the field that I had not seen. We should have known they would not have trusted us. I began to scan the field for Seth, hoping he had already left. When I seen he hadn't, and that the kids had climbed up into a tree and Seth was attacking two members alone, I rushed to his side to help him.

"Brandon!" I screamed, knowing he would come to help. As I flew one of the members in Brandon's direction, he snapped the girls head, and rushed over closer to me and Seth.

"Seth, you have to get out of here! Hurry! We can handle it! Just go!" I shouted at him.

Seth looked at me, and with his head hanging down, he licked my arm before howling at the top of the tree.

"Kids, go! Please, go! I'll always love you, but you have to go now." I said to them as they jumped out of the tree and onto Seth's back.

"Run Seth!" I shouted. The last thing I heard was my kids screaming for me right before a member from the guard landed on my back. I projected my image at the man, and watched as he flew across the field. Emmett landed onto the man, and pulled his arms off of him just as Jasper pulled off the head.

I counted the members again, and only three remainded, besides Demetri. I heard a branch snap behind me, and I quickly turned to see who it was. It was one of the guards. The girl couldn't have been any older than me. She had long, black hair, and deep red eyes. It wasn't until she began to back up and ran right into a tree that I realized she was scared. I smiled at her, which she took in the wrong way.

"Please don't kill me! Please!" She begged.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Allie. My name is Allie." She said to me. I could still see the fear in her eyes.

"How old are you?"

"19. Please, please don't kill me. They made me come. They made me join them. I didn't want to hurt you. I'm so sorry." She said to me.

"Look, stay here. Climb to the top of that tree, and stay there. If anything bad happens, follow the scent of that wolf, and tell him Renesmee sent you. If I haven't come back by the time this ends, do that, okay?" I said just before running back to the field, not giving her time to respond.

As I looked across the field, I saw a wolf on the ground, motionless. As I looked into the wolf's face, I recognized him easily. It was Collin. I continued to scan the field, and Rosalie and Alice were fighting with one of the members. Caius. I wanted him dead, and I wanted it done now. I shot an image at him, and just as Jane shot pain to him. He crumbled to the ground where Rosalie pulled his head off. Now, the last one standing was Demetri and my father. I was tired of the fighting, and I was tired of feeling the pull towards my children who had ran. I wanted them back in my arms.

I shot an image of himself to him, and just as I did, he fell to the ground where my father finally had the advantage enough to kill him. Jasper and Emmett had already begun the fire, and everyone was picking up the bodies and throwing them into it. I couldn't hold back the tears as the wolves that had already phased back came to pick up Collin. Now, he was in his human form, and laying still on the ground. As the wolves picked him up, they began to carry him into the woods, heading towards La Push.

I headed towards the tree's again, and asked for Allie to come down.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how gratefull I am." She said to me.

"Come on, there's some people that I would like you to meet." I said as I guided her back to the field.

"We missed one!" Rosalie shouted.

"No, she's okay. She's like Bree." I answered. With that said, Esme was by our side.

"Like Bree? Who's Bree?" Allie asked.

"A young girl we met a few years ago that was part of an army the Volturi killed. She was like you and hid in the trees. We offered to take her in as one of us, but they killed her still. What is your name?" Esme said.

"Allie McCormick."

"What were you doing with the Volturi?" Tonya asked as she and everyone else began to come up to us.

"I was living in Florida when someone changed me. When Aro heard of my power, he came for me. He said I had no other choice but death if I didn't join them. He said he could use my power, but no one was to know about it. He locked me in one of towers, and I never got to leave until now." Allie answered.

"What is your power?" Alice asked.

"Much like yours. I can see the future. The only difference that I know of between you and I is that I didn't have the power in my human life, so it's not as strong as yours. Aro said he wanted me because he knew he would never get the chance to have you."

"Well, Allie. We would love for you to join us at the house. Would you come with us?" Esme offered.

"I'd love that." She said.

"You guys go ahead. Jacob and I are going to find Seth and the kids. We'll met you back at the house." I said just before Jacob and I began to run towards Seth.

Seth and the kids hadn't made it very far. Once Seth heard the battle come to it's end, he stopped where he was, waiting to see what was going to happen next. We found him just twenty miles out of town.

Chaska and Jacie ran right to me and Jacob, and for the rest of the day, they didn't leave our side. When we arrived back at the house, we learned that Allie had decided to stay with us, and commit to our lifestyle. She hated that she had to kill humans, and thought it went against her nature. she seemed to have fit right in, like she was meant to be part of our family.

Another thing that made me believe Allie was meant to be part of our family didn't happen until Seth brought in the kids. We had asked Seth to take the kids to get something to eat from our house, and they had just got back. The kids ran right to Jacob and I, and the second that I picked up Jacie and turned to introduce him to Allie, even I could feel the difference in him, and I saw it happen. He had imprinted on Allie.

"Allie, this is Jacie and Chaska." I said.

"Hi, Allie." Chaska said.

"Allie's pretty!" Jacie said as he looked at me. I couldn't help but smile. I looked over at Jacob, and he was smiling too.

"I'm sorry, Allie. See, our children, they're half wolf, half vampire, and they have some human blood in them as well. The wolves, we have this thing called imprinting. It's a long explaination, so long story short until we have more time, its where the wolves instincts tells us who we are meant to spend the rest of our lives with, who is our soulmate. My son, Jacie, just imprinted on you." Jacob stated.

"I've heard of it before. The Volturi had spoke about it with you and Renesmee, and Brandon and Leah. I never thought it would happen to me though. This is so weird. Not in a bad way though."

We all began to laugh as Jacie jumped out of my arms and ran to her. She picked him up, and began to laugh as well.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm 19. How old are you?" She asked back.

"I'm really only six months old, but physically, I'm three years old. Grandpa thinks that at this rate, Kay and I will be eighteen in three years. That means that every six months we will be another three years older. And Kay imprinted to. Did you know that? Her and Seth actually imprinted on each other. Weird huh? That normally doesn't happen, but it did."

We all laughed again at how he was rambling on and on. After that, it was hard to get Jacie away from Allie, but just as all of the imprints before her, she didn't mind. In fact, she enjoyed it, and hoped for it. Her and Jacie's roles as imprints where the opposites of mine and Jacob's, the same as Chaska and Seth. Inside of Chaska or Jacie being the best friend, or sibling, it was Seth and Allie.

As the day came to its end, we practically had to pull Jacie away from Allie. The whole way to the house he talked about her, and even after we had tucked the kids in, we heard him get up and go into Chaska's room to talk to her about Allie some more. Chaska fell asleep soon, which signaled Jacie to do the same.

"I told you it would all work out." I said to Jacob as we laid in bed.

"I never doubted you. Never have, and never will." He replied as he rolled onto his side and kissed me.

"I never expected Allie to come. That threw me off a little. I'm glad she did come though. Jacie is finally happy." I said.

"He'll never be anything less ever again."

"Jake."

"Ness?" He questioned.

"Do you think we could have more kids, when we're ready?" I asked.

"Of course. We could have as many kids as we want."

"Really?"

"Really."

I smiled. "I want more kids. I had been thinking about it before the Volturi, but we were always so worried about other things that I just never brought it up."

"When do you want to start?" He asked with a smile, letting me know he was ready whenever I was.

"How bout right now?" I asked. That was all that needed to be said.

**A/N: Pleaseeeeeeee review this chapter. I'm sorry to announce that the next chapter, will be the last. It will skip ahead a few months, and I will have it set up to lead into the sequel. That is, if I get enough reviews for a sequel. So, with that being said, please review and let me know if I should start the sequel or not(: **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**A/N: Just a reminder, in this chapter, it will skip ahead a few months, just to get it set up for the sequel. If I can get up to 70+ reviews, I will start the sequel(: As for now, please enjoy the last chapter in Torn Between Two, and please remember to review(: Also, I've had a reader ask how to pronounce Chaska's name. Just in case anyone else is wondering but has not asked, it is pronounced Chas-kay, I just don't spell it with the y. If any reader is still confused about the name or any other part of this story, please feel free to ask(:**

**(RPOV)**

As I sat up to get a closer look, tears filled my eyes.

"I see it mommy! I see it!" Jacie shouted to me as he pulled on my hand and pointed to the screen.

"I know, Jay. I see it too." I replied to him.

"Would you like to know what it is?" Carlisle asked.

I looked up at Jacob, just to see if we both wanted to know. When he leaned down to kiss me, and whispered yes, I smiled.

"Congradulations Jacie and Chaska, in less than three weeks, you will have to share a room to make more room for your new baby sister!" Carlisle announced.

"Yay!" they shouted together as they jumped up and down while clapping.

It had been three months since the battle with the Volturi, and the kids where now six years old. I had asked Brandon to stay here until after the baby was born, and he agreed. I also asked Savannah, but she had to return back to work. She told me that after the baby was born, she would come to visit for a weekend. Today was going to be a day filled of goodbies. Tonya and her family had come back for a visit the second they heard I was pregnant again. They wanted to stay until I had the baby, but when Eleazar got a phone call from a close friend that his sister had passed, they decided to leave today.

As a new addition to the house, I asked Jacob to build me a balcony outside of our bedroom with a stair case leading down towards the pool that was finally finished. The stairs and balcony had been finished earlier today, but I still had not yet seen the finishing product. As I stood off the table, I asked Jacob to go with me to see it.

"Hurry though! Don't forget about the storm that is coming in about two hours!" Aunt Alice told us.

"Have you seen anything new yet?" I asked.

Around 10 she had seen a thunderstorm, which would make for the perfect day for us to play baseball. We were all excited because it would be a long storm, so we were all hoping we would be able to actually finish a game for once.

"Not yet, but I will call as soon as I do."

With that, we left, and began to walk to the house. Jacob hated that I always wanted to walk, and would not let anyone talk me out of it. I wanted to walk though, it made me feel better when I had this huge stomach. To still be able to do things by myself, and the way I had before reminded me that this whole process was one hundred percent normal.

When I saw the stair case and balcony, my hormonal tears where just another sign that my pregnancy was yet again normal. It was beautiful in every way, painted white as the rest of the house was, and exactly how I had wanted it.

"Jake, it's beautiful." I said, still not able to take my eyes off of it.

"You're beautiful." He whispered into my ear.

I playfully slapped him in his arm before we both laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Now, take the kids up the stairs and get them ready for the game. I'm going to go tell the guys you love it and then I will meet you at the field." He said just before kissing me and then turning and phasing, jumping directly into the woods.

I led the kids up the stairs, and into my room before I sent them to their rooms to get their baseball outfits on. I stood infront of the wall length mirror in my room as I stared at my baby bump. A baby girl. I began to think of names for her, and only half a million came to mind. I decided before I got to carried away, I would wait until Jacob and I could decide together. I heard a branch hit the side of the house and jumped. I didn't think the wind was going to pick up that much, but I imagined that it was probably just Seth messing around outside or something. I had seen him in the woods just before we came into the house.

When I finished getting ready, I walked into Chaska's room to see her fixing her necklace. She still had not taken it off since the day I put it around her neck, not even during bath time. I smiled as I saw her look into her vanity mirror and she smiled at me.

"Momma, can I see your ring again?" She adored my wedding ring nearly as much as the necklace. I planned to give it to her when she would get married, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"It's so pretty. It just sparkles and shines. I can't wait until I get married so I can have one." She smiled. I mocked her emotion. My daughter was only six and she was already thinking of her wedding day.

"Well, who says you have to wait until then?" I said. "Come here, I have something to show you." I said as I reached for her hand to lead her into my bathroom. I grabbed my jewlry box and pulled it to the ledge. Chaska jumped onto the sink counter and braced an arm on each side of her. I grabbed a ring without her noticing, the one Jacob's mother Sarah had given me when we first met. It wasn't anything big, but it had one small diamond that sparkled and shined.

I quickly bent it to where it would fit her ring finger, and then slid it on for her.

"The day that a boy takes this ring off and replaces it for one bigger than mine, you must give it back. It belongs to Grandma Sarah, and I'm sure she won't mind you having it for now, but she did give it to me, so I must get it back. Does that sound like a deal?"

"Oh, Momma! Yes, it's so pretty!" She screamed as she jumped up to hug my neck and thank me. Just as she did this, we heard Fork's tornado sirens begin to go off. Before I knew it, Jacie was by my side as well.

"Momma! What's that sound?" He asked. I could hear the worry in his voice.

"It means there is a tornado coming. Come on, take my hand, we have to hurry and get back to the other house. Now, Jacie!" I screamed to him and I picked up Chaska from the sink and began carring her.

"What about Daddy?" They asked at the same time.

"I'm sure he is already on his way here to come get us. He will be fine, don't worry." I said to them, only I was scared of how far away he might be.

As we made our way down the hall, I heard several trees begin to snap, and the kids both screamed.

I quickend our speed and we turned to rush down the stairs.

I heard my phone ring and I grabbed it out of my pocket.

"Ness! You have to hurry and get here! There's a tornado coming right towards the house! Your father and Jasper are on their way over there now to get you! Run!" Just as she got the last word out the line went dead and I heard another tree break.

"Hurry kids!" I screamed to them. Just as I said that, the roof to the house was pulled completely off, and all three of us were flying down the stairs.

I heard Chaska and Jacie begin to scream and felt all three of our bodies slap into the stairs several times as we fell down the whole flight of stairs. As their screams, along with mine became louder, I also was able to hear Jacob barking just before he phased and ran up to us as fast as he could. As I looked his way, I saw Sam, Seth, and Embry by his side. My father and Uncle Jasper were at the edge of the woods, coming as fast as they could.

The last thing I remembered of that moment was Jacob screaming questions at us, asking where the blood was coming from. Then, everything went black.

**(JPOV)**

"Do you think she will be alright?" Allie asked. It was really heart warming that she already cared so much for all of us.

"Are you kidding? She's a tough little toddler. She will be fine. And I'm sure by the time Carlisle lets her out she will already have her teeth back." Brandon said as he walked up. He put his hand onto my shoulder. It was the only way anyone had touched me in more than a week.

The funeral had been hard, especially for Tonya and kate. They couldn't handle it for long. It was still hard to believe, to see the arms off of the body, the head in a tree. It was still so unreal that a tornado with such little force could do so much damage to a vampire. Even the weakest ones. The news was calling the tornado an f3. As images of that day flashed through my head, I pushed them away just as quickly as they came. I never got to know Eleazar much, but it hurt me deeply as well that he had passed the way he did. Vampires where immortal and suppose to live forever, not have to worry about death by tornado's.

"Hey, man. Thanks for staying. I know it would mean a lot to her." I said to Brandon. Renesmee really did love him, and I could see now that he truly loved her too. Their love had changed a lot over the years, from loving each other in a boyfriend/girlfriend kind of way, to just being best friends again, to be family. I never thought he would choose staying this long rather than going back to Seatle to be with Leah and Brandon Jr.

"She's better now, right?" He asked.

"Of course. I can only hope."

Right as I finished talking Jacie ran up to us. He of course ran right to Allie.

"Grandpa said we can see Kay now."

I felt my heart skip a beat. No one but Carlisle had seen her since the accident. This meant that she was going to be okay. I raced back to the main house and up the stairs, right into the room where Chaska was. She looked up at me, not a scratch left on her. I felt a tear fall from my eye, and quickly wiped it away. She had all of her teeth back, just as Brandon had said. She looked just the same as she always had, and that meant so much to me.

"Daddie!" She screamed as she jumped out of the bed to wrap her arms around my neck. I held her closely to me, swearing to never let her go.

"Where's momma?" She asked.

"She's still recovering, Kay. She's going to be okay though. I promise." I said to her.

"What about the baby?" She asked.

It broke my heart that she already cared as much for her little sister as much as her mother and I did. I couldn't find it in my power to tell her the truth. She'd be broken just as much as me. I couldn't handle the pain. I knew that she deserved an answer, though, as well as Jacie, who was looking up at me with hope in his eyes, hope that his little sister was still okay.

As another tear escaped my eye, I told them the unbearable truth. "Your momma miscarried the baby, which means she lost the baby." I said to them.

Jacie fell to the floor, sitting directly onto his butt and looking up at me with tears in his eyes. Chaska just threw her arms around my neck again, holding onto me tighter this time, and buried her head into my shoulder as she began to cry as well. I noticed Carlisle move out of the corner of my eye, and when he moved, I looked over at him to ask if I could see her yet.

"Can we, grandpa? Please?" Jacie asked with sadness in his voice.

"Jay, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I think it would be best right now if only your father went to see her. We don't want to overwelm her with any more than we have to right now."

"Then when will I get to see her?" He asked.

"In a few days, I promise." Carlisle told him.

"I'll tell her you love her and can't wait to see her, okay?" I offered, knowing it would make him happy for now.

"Okay, tell her Kay said the same thing too, daddie." He said as he ran off to play with Allie.

Once he ran off and I saw Chaska run to Seth, I started my walk up the stairs to the room that Renesmee was in. When I opened the door, she was sitting up in her bed and drinking a cup of blood.

"Jake." She whispered. I could tell that she still didn't have all of her energy back yet.

"How are you holding up?" I asked as I took a seat on her bed and placed my hand on hers.

"I guess I'm doing the best I can with the situation. Have you told the kids yet?" She asked, trying her hardest to fight the tears.

"They're heartbroken. They had already picked out her name and everything. Annabella Marie. They wanted to tell you they love you and they can't wait to see you."

"Jacob, I don't want to be here anymore. I just want to go home. Take me home, please?" She begged.

"I think Carlisle is wanting to keep you here for a few more days, to make sure everything is perfect again."

"Perfect? When has anything in this family ever been perfect? And now, when is it ever going to be?"

"Ness, things will be okay. I promise you. I won't ever let anything bad happen to you ever again. You have my word on that." I said as I kissed her. "Now, get some rest, and I'll see you again tomorrow. I promise, things will be okay."

"Jacob, I love you."

"I love you too, Renesmee."

**RPOV**

"I love you sissy." Jacie said as he sat down his rose just below the stone.

"I love you too sissy." Chaska said as she mocked her brothers action with her own rose.

The stone was nothing major. Sweet and simple was all we wanted.

"Annabella Marie Black

July 22, 2012 - July 22, 2012

Beloved daughter, grand-daugther, and sister"

was all that the stone read. Once a week we came back to the field where we buried Annabella, just to say hi, let her know we still cared, and would give her flowers to show we still think of her daily.

It had been three months since the accident, and things had finally gotten back to normal, or as close to normal as things had ever been. Finally, I could smile again, and not feel guilty about being happy, cause I knew that happiness is all that Annabella would want for us. Jacob and I decided that with how excited the kids where to have a little sister, that we would try again. Little did we know that three months later, after only trying once, I'd be four weeks pregnant.

The kids were beyond excited for the new baby, and were always walking around together, trying to think of new names for the new baby. This time though, they agreed that they wanted a little brother. We told them that we'd just have to wait and see.

As for everyone all together, we were just taking it day by day, that's truly all that we could do. And today, today was the day our house was finished. We had rebuilt the roof and the balcony the way it was before the accident, and rebuilt the front porch that had some storm damage to it as well.

"See, I told you things would be okay." Jacob whispered into my ear. "There's still a little work that needs to be done on the roof, but nothing that will take long. In just a few hours we could have it done. The house will be beautiful again, just like always."

"What? Are you saying that it's not beautiful right now? Cause I think it is. It always has been, and always will be."

"Come on, lets go inside. Get the kids in and spend time with them. Sound good?" He asked.

"I say, we should walk right around to the back yard, and put that pool to use."

"But Momma, we don't have our suits on though!"

"And neither do I. Come on, lets go!" I said just before I took off running towards the pool and jumped in, not caring that I was in my good clothes. As the kids ran towards the pool screaming, it brought a smile to my face and all I could do was thank god for the life I had, and for my family.

Later that night, Jacob and I put the kids to bed finally, and I jumped into the shower, letting the hot water rush down my back. I stood there for a second, thinking about the past few months, and how much things had changed lately. Everything was starting to get back to the way they were before, but at the same time, it still felt like a piece was missing.

As Jacob came into the bathroom and pulled back the shower curtain, I was surprised to find him standing before me completely naked. It didn't take long for me to realize, there was no missing piece, there was a piece that hadn't truly been started yet. A piece of our lives we had forgot to look at. A piece that we had forgot to start.

Looking into his eyes, I reached for his hand to pull him into the shower with me. As he kissed my lips gently, I projected my thoughts to him.

"There's something we need to do. Something we always promised to each other, that we haven't gotten the chance to do yet."

"And what is that?" He asked out loud.

"Start our forever together." I reminded him.

"You know, that sounds like a good idea. How bout we start with getting out of the shower, and going to bed." He said to me as he looked me in the eyes.

"I'm not tired though." I said to him as I watched him turn off the water.

He turned to me and smiled. He lifted me to him, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, and secured my arms around his neck. Just as he placed his hands onto my lower back, his smile grew, and with love in his eyes, he replied to me saying, "Neither am I."

Now, I'm not sure if it was completely his plan to fall in love with me, and give me the best life a girl could literally ever ask for, but I was glad he did it. As we started our forever together, only one thing seemed to stay on my mind, one thing that lately I had learned the hard way. Nothing in this world could ever take us away from each other, but everything could take our lives away, including each other with just one glance, cause we not only stole each others hearts every moment of the day, we always stole the other persons breath.

**A/N: This may be the ending of the chapter, and of the book, but it's not anywhere near close to the ending of the story. I have the sequel ready, now all I need is for you to tell me, do you want it? Please, give me at least 80, if not more, reviews, and tell me what you think about this story/chapter and if you want a sequel or not. Thank you to all of my readers that have read from the beginning, you all truly mean a lot to me, and I love hearing your thoughts on the book. I hope you all have come to love the story just as much as I have. **

**Now warning, if you thought there was drama in this, you'll change your mind when you read what will happen in the sequel. Tons and tons of drama, love, and lose in the sequel.(: **


	25. Chapter 25

Dear readers,

I would like to thank each and every one of you for your support throught this story, and by doing so, I would like to present you with the long awaited Sequel, Torn Between Life and Death. I will be adding the story tonight, and I will add the first couple of chapters, just to give you a little insite to where the story will be going. I hope you all will check it out, and again I thank you guys for being so supportive. I couldn't have done it without you.

xoxo

-Love&Rockets-

SharaFaye(:


End file.
